Love's Eternal Bliss The Series
by Yamato's Tiger Lily
Summary: Ohayoo!! Er um..finally chapter 13 has been posted! ^.^ So sorry I haven't been logging and shtuff...It's all my laptop's fault! >\ Well I hope your nerves haven't exploded to see what happened to Lily and Alex ^.^;
1. The Angel From Heaven

Signs For FanFic:  
  
1. (____) Author's Comments  
  
2. {____} Action is while character is speaking  
  
3. *____* Action noise (not like that)  
  
4. ~____~ Answering machine/Messages  
  
5. **** Some time later/Meanwhile  
  
6. @*@*@*@*@* Parts of songs  
  
7. ~~~~~~~ Ending  
  
8. ~*~*~*~*~*~* The entire song  
  
9. "Thought or emphasy" Dreams or Flashbacks  
  
Disclamer: I do not own Digimon, nor the songs in this little ficcie of mine. The only thing you'll get if you sue me, is well $1. That's just sad. T.T Well anyways, the only things I do own are the characters that's not familiar to you. OK? Ok.  
  
~`*Love's Eternal Bliss*`~  
  
~`*The Series*`~  
  
~`*Part One*`~  
  
~`*The Angel From Heaven*`~  
  
It was like an ordinary day at Odaiba High School for 15-year old Ishida Yamato, lead singer of the popular band Teenage Wolves. He was a goth. But that was what made him even more hot. (^=^ Isn't it the truth?) He's happy, or so he says. He had stolen every girl's heart in Japan and possibly the world. Well, almost all. Every girl and most gay guys want him, while the straight guys wanted to be him or kill him. He has a younger homosexual brother with his own crush. (Daikeru! ^_^) He has a hentai father. And he has the school's soccer star as a best friend. And 'best' of all, the attention of the bitch, Sora Takenochi. Not to mention he helped save the Digital World and the real world. Twice. And he had a cool Digimon that can digivolve into Ultimate. (I'm still not quite clear on the levels!)  
  
It was a gloomy Thursday morning. He was walking to school, quiet and angry as usual. When his best friend Taichi came up, cheery as usual. "Hey Matt! Wassup?" he asked the blonde. Yamato just kept walking. Finally he spoke up. "Nothing." he said. He's the type that doesn't really talk or as energenic as Taichi Yagami was, even though he takes Tai Chi (It's an oriental way of getting focus and energy for the day), and Tae Kwan Do for self-defense.  
  
When they arrived at the high school, Yamato's fan club were all waiting for him, with big poster boards saying stuff like, "Marry me, Yamato!" or "Pick me!!" or something similar though they see him like everyday. Yamato basically ignored them and pushed them out of his way as he tried to get in the building. When they finally got inside, the girls screamed bloody murder as they tried to touch him. (Yes, even THERE...*shudders at thought of those so-called Yamato fans touching Yama there*)  
  
Somehow, he escaped. He bumped into a girl as he tried to get away from them. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to!" she said, strangley acting calm around the singer. "No, it's my fault." he said, being the kind soul he really was, as he helped picking up her things. Apparently, she was an artist, in all kinds of fields. Music, speech and art, judging by what types of papers he had found. He had found one where there was an angel that looked like her, and she was holding a weapon as if she was protecting something...but it wasn't finished somewhat. "Uh...excuse me? But can I have my drawing back, please?" she asked gently. Yamato gave her back her drawing. "Thank you." she said as she bowed and left.  
  
After she had left, Yamato stood back up and watched as her figure disappeared.  
  
@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@  
  
Go on and pull me under  
  
Cover me with dreams, yeah  
  
Love me mouth to mouth now  
  
You know I can't resist  
  
Cause you're the air that I breathe  
  
Every time I breathe I take you in (everytime I breathe, yeah)  
  
And my heart beats again  
  
Baby I can't help it (baby I can't help it)  
  
Keep drowning in your love  
  
Every time I try to rise above  
  
I'm swept away by love  
  
Baby I can't help it  
  
Keep drowning in your loooove  
  
@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@  
  
"Matt!!" shouted a voice. Apparently, it was Taichi. "Was that Lily Chocinniwa?" he asked. "I think so." he said. "Did you ask her?" "No. If you want her that bad, you're gonna have to do it yourself." the blonde said. "Yeah, but I don't have enough balls to do it." he said. "Tell you what, why don't you ask her at lunch and I'll come along with you if you want?" Matt suggested. All Taichi could do is nod.  
  
****  
  
It was English class, and of course Yamato dreaded it, like he dreaded all his other classes but Gym, considering that it's the last class of the day. He sat down, half-asleep, half-awake. I guess you can call him a typical bad-boy, since he's been in more fights than anybody ever had in and out the school alone. And he won all of them. So nobody messed with him much. The bell rang and he continued to slump in his chair. He let out a mighty loud yawn. Almost all of the girls thought it was immature and gross, which is exactly why he did it. No matter how hard he tries to make them hate him, they still come back, throwing themselves at his feet. All he wanted was to be treated as a normal human being.  
  
After he had did that, he heard groans of the girls. But he also heard laughter. Matt looked all over the classroom to see who was laughing. It turned out to be that girl he had bumped into earlier. She saw him and said, "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to! Really! I'm easily amused." "Oh yeah?" he said. "Mm-hmm!" she said happily.  
  
"Alright class! We have a new student with us this morning! His name is Mortimer Jones." He was rather handsome. He had brown hair with green-mixed- in-with-blue-at-the-middle-of-his-eyes. He was also a hot goth. (Outside of school though ^_^;) The class burst into laughter when he said Mortimer. This didn't please him. He snarled at them, causing them to shut up. "Please call me Tory." he said. His voice also attracted Lily. It was nice, smooth, and sexy. This caused her to blush a little. Yamato saw this, and thought, "Just what Taichi needs! More competition!" Tory apparently saw Lily and winked at her, which caused a giggle to escape her mouth. "Why don't you sit by Lily over there?" said the teacher. (*Slaps forehead* How ironic is that?!! ^_^;) Tory did what he was told and sat by her.  
  
"Hey." he said. "Hello, I'm Lily Chocinniwa! Welcome to Odaiba High School! Even though it's not the 'perfectly straight' school, but oh well who cares?" introduced Lily. Yamato was watching as Tory tried to talk (*Cough* flirt with *Cough*) to her.  
  
****  
  
It was finally lunch time. The cafiteria ladies were on strike since they had reports of rats climbing into the food, thus making a few lucky ones sick.  
  
Yamato sat down with his bag and started to go through it. Then Taichi sat down too. "There she is..." he said dreamily. "Tai, would you give it a rest?" snarled Yamato. "Oooo...touchy!" said Tai. He was staring at Lily from where she was sitting. It was quite obvious that she didn't have any friends, since most of them were preps, cheerleaders, basically any kind of snot.  
  
****  
  
"Tai, if you don't stop that drooling, I will go insane!!" said Yamato as Taichi continued to stare at her. "Isn't a little late for that?" he said nervously. "Go and ask her out, dammit!!" shouted Matt. "I don't know, what if she says no? What if she says yes?" asked Taichi. Yamato let out a long sigh of frustration.  
  
***  
  
Lily was eating some leftover tofu that wasn't too good. Then she felt someone behind her. "Is that good?" said a voice. She turned around and there was Tory, looking at her tofu, or so it seems. "Yeah. Want some?" she said as she gave Tory some tofu. "Sure, lemme help myself." he said as he took Lily by the hand and took her outside.  
  
****  
  
Since Tai had to go to the bathroom due to his *ahem* mother's cooking, Yamato was happy that Tai was no longer there for that moment. Then he heard, "Stop!!! LEMME GO!!!" outside. It seemed familar. Instictvily (Sorry, I just can't spell! ^_^;), he threw his sandwich down and ran outside.  
  
****  
  
Tory was trying to pull down Lily's skirt and lift her blouse at the same time. "Stop!!! LEMME GO!!!" she shouted as she tried to push back the boy. But he was stronger. He succeeded taking off her blouse, exposing a grey sports bra. "HENTAI!!! LEAVE ME ALONE!!!!" she shouted as she tried to get away. "They didn't call me the 'Ultimate Sex God' for nothing!" he said.  
  
As if on cue, Yamato came to the rescue. (*Fake runny tears* Every Yama fan's dream....) "Hey! Let her go!!" he said. "Hey...I heard about you! You're that fag singer I heard so much about!" he said as he tried to lower her skirt. "He's not a fag!" Lily shouted as she punched him. That didn't have the slightest effect on him. "Such a pretty little thing...and yet, so weak..." he said seductivly. Now she was even more scared. Yamato rolled his fist into a ball and hit him right on the jaw.  
  
It was shocking to Tory that a type of guy like Yamato would hit him hard like that. He fell onto the trash cans as the blood came down from his hanging mouth. Then Lily felt a pull on her leg, with an incredibly strong grip. This caused her to fall on the ground. Yamato grabbed her arm and pulled on her. Tory saw this, and had let her go, causing her to fall on top of Yamato.  
  
Lily grabbed her blouse and tried to put it back on, but Tory came over and picked her up from the ground with her arm within his grasp. It was quite obvious that it hurt Lily since she screamed with pain and tears came out. Blood from her arm started to come out. "Lemme go!" she cried. That was all it took to really set Yamato off. He punched the boy, freeing Lily, got on top and tried to stop his flying arms. "Lily! Go get some help!" he shouted. Lily nodded and ran back in while she put her blouse back on.  
  
****  
  
Somehow Tory was able to get a swing across Matt's face. That punch made him fly to the ground. Tory was now on top of him, punching him like there was no tomorrow. "This is what you get for messing with the 'Ultimate Sex God', pretty boy!" he shouted. He picked up the blonde and was gonna take another swing when Yamato kicked him in the nuts. (HARD!! Go Yama! ^_^ *is acting like a cheerleader* * everyone else sweatdrops*) Tory fell on the ground, grabbing his manhood and curling up like a ball. Now Yamato has two chances. Either to kick him or run away. He chose to kick. "This is what you get for trying to rape girls!" he said as he kicked him, harder at every turn.  
  
****  
  
Finally, a couple of teachers came and separated them. They still wanted to beat the living shit out of each other. Yamato had blood all over his face, with an apparent black eye along a lot of scratches and bruises. Same thing with Tory, but Yamato's were worse. "Lemme go! I'll tear him apart!" Tory growled. "You just got here and already you're in a fight! Your uncle's not gonna be happy about this!" said one of the teachers.  
  
****  
  
Soon they were in the secretery's office. Tory and Yamato sat away from each other. (For safety purposes ^_^;) Then Lily came in while the principal motioned for his nephew. She sat in the chair that happens to be next to Matt. "Th-thank you for saving me from that hentai." she said slowly. Yamato smiled and took the ice pack away from his mouth and said, "Your welcome." She smiled also, but it quickly disappeared. "Hey, are you seeing someone?" asked Yamato. Lily was surprised.  
  
@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@  
  
Just the thought of being close to you  
  
It's incomparable  
  
Should be happy with the life I live  
  
And the things I do  
  
Seems like I have it all  
  
Can't make you, make you love me baby  
  
It's my life, what can I do?  
  
Can't make you love me, alright  
  
I'm just a girl with a crush on you  
  
@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@  
  
She was gonna ask why, but after seeing his techniques, she didn't. Then Tory and the principal came in. Tory sat on the chair he sat before. Lily was still very scared of him, so she kinda squirmished to Yamato. This caused him to slightly blush. The principal said with his arms crossed, "Yamato, you have two weeks in detention. Mortimer {Lily and Yamato laugh their under breaths}, I'll deal with you when you get home. And you have a month's dentention. You may all return to class." as he opened the door.  
  
****  
  
When Lily and Yamato were walking, Yamato said, "You didn't answer me, are you seeing somebody?" Lily shook her head. "Might as well tell Taichi as soon as I get to class..." he thought.  
  
****  
  
After he dropped her off at her class, he felt something that he never really felt before. "Why do I feel so alone? I mean, it was fun being with Lily and all- oh shit!!" That's when he realized that he likes her too! (^_^;)  
  
@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@  
  
Posters of love surrounding me  
  
I'm lost in a world of fantasy  
  
Every night she comes to me  
  
And gives me all the love I need  
  
Now this, hot girl, she's not your average girl  
  
She's a morpherotic dream from a magazine  
  
And she's so fine, designed to blow your mind  
  
She's a dominatrix super-model beauty queen (whoo)  
  
@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@  
  
****  
  
When it was time to talk, Taichi turned to Yamato and ask, "Hey where were you?" "Huh? Oh I was busy fighting." "Again?" "Yeah, there was this new guy in English named Tory and he was trying to rape Lily." "W-what??" "Don't worry. I came and beat the shit out of him. Oh, and Lily's not seeing anybody, so you don't have to worry about that." he said.  
  
****  
  
Later, Tai was walking to his last class. Taichi wanted to ask her right then since they have the same class together.  
  
****  
  
"Ok, get with your partners!" said Mr. Ray. Lily couldn't believe that she was stuck with Taichi Yagami, her crush! She got her things when someone placed their hand on her shoulder. "Lily..." said the person. Lily knew who he was. "Tory! Leave me alone! How many times do I have to tell you!!" she said. "I just wanted to say that I'm sorry." he rudely said. She smacked his hand, but he turned her around and said, "Listen, I'm gonna have you, whether you like it or not!!"  
  
"Leave her alone!" said Taichi. Tory knew who this guy was, so he backed off. "Thanks. God! That asshole will not leave me alone!" she said.  
  
****  
  
"Um, Lily? I want to ask you something..." Taichi said nervously as he and Lily were walking with the rest of the class. "Yes?" she asked, hoping it would be what she thought it would be. "Will you go out with me?" he finally ask, after a pause. Lily's heart felt like it had skipped a few beats as he asked that question. He looked kinda disappointed. "Sure, I guess I can." Lily said. Taichi gave her a smile.  
  
@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@  
  
I got myself a lover  
  
Who knows what I like  
  
When he invites me over  
  
I come every time  
  
And when my sugar daddy  
  
Takes me for a ride  
  
Whatever way we go it's  
  
Delirium time  
  
He's all mine  
  
And his lovin' makes me high  
  
Like a taste of ecstasy  
  
All I need is him to be my loverboy  
  
@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@  
  
****  
  
When Lily went inside her old apartment, "Hey! Where were you? When I tell Mom you're late, she's gonna have a fit!" shouted her twin sister Kayla. "At school. Duh." she said sarcastically. "Well, I'm just waiting for Mom." she said. Lily sat down at her old table. "Man, these two weeks surely went by huh?" she said. Then Hilda, her mother came through the door. "Ok, we're packed, let's go!" she said.  
  
****  
  
Finally she was at her new apartment. "It's everything we dreamt of..." sighed her mother. Lily and Kayla sweatdropped.  
  
****  
  
After they fixed up her room, Lily took a shower in her new state-of-the- art shower. "Ah...this is the life! I'm going out with my crush tomorrow night, new apartment! Who can ask for more?" she thought as the hot water fell onto her body.  
  
****  
  
She dressed in her pajamas and went to bed.  
  
****  
  
Since it was a holiday that Friday, Lily and Kayla thought they could go shopping before Lily's date. And boy, did they shop! "How about this?" asked a store helper as she held up a CD. "No. That's so 70's. I want the latest!" said Kayla.  
  
****  
  
Lily wandered off, looking for the latest Teenage Wolves CD. She was always so fond of that band. In fact, she has a slight crush on Jake. The guy who plays the keyboards. (And you thought I was gonna say Yamato...! Well, not yet! I don't know what their real names are, so I gave them one! ^_^;)  
  
****  
  
Then Kayla saw the CD Lily had in her hand and then looked up. "Oh mi God! Isn't that Yamato??!!!" she said, about to squeal, as she pointed at the blonde, who looked at LILY, blushed and ran out the store. "No, it's Yamato." Lily said. She squealed loudly. "Kayla! People are staring!" Lily whispered. "Sorry..." said Kayla.  
  
****  
  
It was only a matter of time until Kayla saw her friend, Jun, with her little brother. "Hey Jun!" she shouted. Since Lily and Kayla were sorta like twins (only Kayla's more like Jun...*Shudders at thought*), Jun was confused. (As usual =P) When she finally got who's who, she greeted her best friend. Lily and Davis were annoyed by their sisters' greeting and gossiping.  
  
****  
  
After they finished talking, Jun and Davis finally left. "Kayla! It's 4:30!!! Tai's gonna be there at 6:00!!!" Lily said frantically. "Don't worry! We have two and a half hours left!" reassured Kayla. "Oh all right." she said. "Are you wearing that tonight?" "Yeah, so?" "That would simply not do! Let's go to this store to change your look! Then this Taichi will be begging for more!" she said as she pulled Lily into a Gadzooks store.  
  
****  
  
"Mom is so gonna kill you!!" said Lily as they left Gadzooks. "I'll tell her it was for a fashion emergancy. She'll understand." said Kayla. By now they had 30 minutes.  
  
****  
  
They miracously got there in less then 15. Lily went straight to the shower and got out in 10.  
  
****  
  
She got into her new outfit and a tiny bit of makeup in a flash, all that was missing was the perfu-*ding dong*  
  
The doorbell made Lily jump and scream. "Oh my god!" she said. "Lily! Don't worry you'll be fine!" said her mother as Kayla put some of her 'Obsession' perfume on Lily. Then her mother opened the door.  
  
It was the package man. Lily fell in the chair slumping and sighing like crazy. "Is it for me?" asked Kayla. "No, actually, it's for Lily." said her mom, examing the box. "Who's it from?" asked Lily. "It doesn't say." (No! It's not a bomb! You'll find out...) said her mother as she put it down.  
  
*Ding dong* Lily jumped and squealed again."Ok, how do I look?" asked Lily. "Like a million bucks!" said her sister with a thumbs up. "Something I would've never choose for you {glares at Kayla}, but beautiful." said her mother. "Thanks! Bye Mom! {Kisses her on the cheek} Bye Kayla! {Hugs Kayla} See you later tonight!" she said as she opened the door. "No kissing each other hello!" teased Kayla. Lily blushed, and left.  
  
@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@  
  
I can't wait, wanna see  
  
How this night is gonna be  
  
Just a touch away  
  
From feelin that is here to stay  
  
We can make it last forever, baby  
  
Our love will stand the test of time  
  
And in the middle of our world  
  
I'll be waiting for you to be mine  
  
We're walkin on sunshine  
  
In the middle of the night  
  
And it feels like I'm somewhere  
  
Above the sky, I, I, I  
  
@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@  
  
****  
  
Taichi was wearing a nice T-shirt, a coat, with jeans and a nice pair of shoes. (Not those fancy ones) And he had something hidden in the back while he waited for Lily.  
  
****  
  
When the door opened and closed, it felt like his jaw can drop all the way down to the main floor and his eyes were as big as those very expensive dinner plates (Yes, that big...). Lily was wearing a short red dress (Not too short but short enough. It's late spring/early summer) that showed every curve, with sexy blue patterns, lip gloss, a little bit of blush, mascara, and red glittery eyeshadow. He felt very aroused by her appearence and sweet scent. Luckliy, the denim in his jeans hid it well. ({Me} EVIL SPIRIT, BEGONE!!!!! {Puts slip of paper on self} {Hentai spirit} Haha! I will never leave! {Me} NO......!!!!) "Um...ready to go?" he stammered. "Yeah." she said.  
  
Taichi remembered what he had to give to her. "Here, this is for you." he said as he pulled out a red rose. Lily took it and said, "Oh, you're sweet!" as she hugged him. ({Snuggles Taichi plushie that I made, and not going to be published any time soon})  
  
****  
  
After they went go-karting and to a comedian place, they were at an Italian restraunt. "Thanks again for beating the crap out of that hentai!" she said, now without the lip gloss. ({Prep} Oh no....!!! {Me} Ah shut yer pie- hole!) "I had to! That hentai was trying to look up your dress!" he said, caught on to his words...  
  
~`*Flashback*`~  
  
After they came out of go-karting, the clerk said, "You can go for another round if you like..." as he leaned towards Lily. "Uh, I think I'll pass..." she said as she sweatdropped. There was a wind, apparently, and it lifted the skirt part of it, just a tiny bit. Lily tried her best to keep it down. The clerk and Taichi, however, tried to get a peek. But Taichi remained in control, unlike the clerk. Taichi punched him on the side, and it turned to be another fight. "How many fights will these boys get into?! What am I? A Goddess? (*That drumbeat that indicates a lame joke*)" Lily thought furiously.  
  
The clerk was more beaten up than Taichi. "That's what happens when you look up girls' dresses!" he said as he and Lily left.  
  
~`*Flashback Ends*`~  
  
****  
  
Yamato was still thinking about Lily as he passed by the same Italian restraunt. "Damn! Why can't I get her of my head?!" That's when he saw Taichi leaning in to Lily, trying to get a kiss. Yamato couldn't control it anymore. He had to have Lily for himself! He hit on the window, hard enough to scare everyone in the restraunt, and went inside.  
  
@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@  
  
You can call me selfish  
  
But all I want is your love  
  
You can call me hopeless  
  
Cuz I'm hopelessly in love  
  
You can call me perfect  
  
But who's perfect?  
  
Tell me what do I gotta do  
  
To prove that I'm the only one for you  
  
So what's wrong with being selfish  
  
I'll be holding up your time  
  
Till the day I make you realize  
  
That for you there could be no one else  
  
I've gotta have you to myself  
  
Baby I would take good care of you  
  
No matter what it is your going through  
  
I'll be here for you when you're in need  
  
Baby believe in me  
  
Cuz if love is a crime hey yeah  
  
Then punish me  
  
I would die for you  
  
Cuz I don't want to live without you  
  
What can I do  
  
@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@  
  
****  
  
Lily was explaining about what her manga, "No Need For Tenchi!" was about, when Taichi was noticing her lips. Her sweet, soft, tender lips... That's when he lost it. He lost the control that he held so long that night. (*Points at current reader* Ew! Hentaiiii!!!!!!!!!!!) He leaned foward, with his eyes closed, and lips puckered up. Lily was surprised at this movement. She kinda backed away. (It's the first date, my God! ^_^;) Then they heard something. They turned to the window, and there was Matt, very pissed off.  
  
****  
  
As soon as Yamato walked in, everyone shot glares at him, for being a goth. He just shot them death glares.  
  
****  
  
As soon as he reached to their table, he picked up Taichi by the shirt. "Matt! What the hell are you doing?" Taichi asked. "I'm your best friend, remember?!" Lily hid in the ladies room, while the two boys settle their um 'confortation'. (I guess you can call it that...^_^;) "What were you doing?!" he said as he was getting ready to take a swing at him. "None of your business!" shouted Taichi.  
  
****  
  
"That is the third time this week that those two boys have been fighting. For me! I'm not that special, right? It's all because of Kayla's perfume! I should've never used it! Just watch! On Monday, they're just gonna ignore me, again, like they usually do..." she thought as tears slowly came out.  
  
Then she heard someone come in and said, "Hey! There's a fight! The blonde guy just socked the other guy into a few tables!" The other people that were in there had shocked faces. Lily apparently heard this, and knew who she was talking about. She got of the stall she was in and rushed out.  
  
****  
  
Taichi got up, and started to attack Yamato. Yamato held the boy back, and tried his best to hit him again. That's when Lily appeared. Yamato and Taichi were still competing who is stronger. Lily saw this and thought, "Oh my God...look at this...this all my fault..,if maybe I would've stayed with my aunt, in Hawaii, than maybe this would've never happened...but I would've been probably raped by Ron by now if I hadn't left...oh, what to do!"  
  
Then Yamato pushed Taichi too far, causing him to bump Lily to the ground. She fell on her knees and started to cry. Not cuz she fell on the ground, cause she was confused and scared and didn't know what to do. "Now look what you done!!!!" shouted the brunette as he charged at the blonde. Lily screamed, "Stop it! Both of you!!" as she got up and left, crying even more. They obliged. The manager was very pissed at the two boys.  
  
****  
  
She finally made it to the elevator of her apartment building, luckily safe, cuz it was 'Weirdos Eve'. She sat down, curled up and cried silently to herself in the elevator.  
  
@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@  
  
I used to think  
  
I had the answers to everything  
  
But now I know  
  
That things doesn't always go my way  
  
Feels like I'm caught in the middle  
  
That's when I realize  
  
I'm not girl, not yet a woman  
  
All I need is time, a moment that is mine  
  
While I'm in between  
  
I'm not a girl  
  
@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@  
  
The elevator was about to close, when a pair of hands stopped it. Lily looked up and saw a familar face, Yamato. She scooted herself to the darkest corner she could find.  
  
Yamato walked up to her, bend his knees down and said, "Are you all right?" "Wh-where's Taichi?" Lily asked. "He went looking for you, but I found you first." he said, with a sexy smile. (*All Yamato fans melt as he smiles, including me*)  
  
Now the elevator doors were completely closed. "How did you know I lived here?" she asked. "Cause I live in this apartment building too." he said. Lily rubbed her arms since it was colder than it was outside. Taichi did give her his coat, but she left it at the restraunt accidently. But Taichi grabbed it before he left, with her scent on it, which made him more horny. (^_^;)  
  
"Are you cold? Come here..." he said as he wrapped his arm around her, with a slight blush. Lily was exhausted from all the exercise she recieved that night, so she kinda fell asleep in his arms. The power went out, but Yamato didn't care. He was with the one he loves... (I know it's a little too quick in the fic to clarify that! But, he had a liking to her already, even before Tai started to notice her. ^_^;)  
  
Lily was a tad uncomfortable, so she deliberatley grabbed his black shirt. As soon as she found comfort, she nuzzled his chest and was silent again. He blushed even more as she did this. His heart was beating quite quickly as he held her. It was a good few hours before he fell asleep too.  
  
@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@  
  
I analyzed myself  
  
I was buck wild  
  
Never thought about settling down  
  
But all the time I knew I was ready  
  
But not with all my friends around  
  
But girl I put you first now  
  
You made me, help mold me  
  
Turned me into a man  
  
I'm so responisble  
  
And I owe it all to you  
  
God blessed me  
  
Girl, he was so good to me when he went you  
  
I'm so happy baby  
  
Share my world  
  
I'm so in love  
  
I'm addicted to your love baby  
  
@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@  
  
****  
  
Finally Yamato woke up. He thought it was another one of those wet dreams. He expected to wake up in his room, washing his spent clothes (^_^; It was the hentai spirit...I swear!), but lucky him, it wasn't. He was still in the elevator. He looked to the side, and his arm was still around Lily, who was sleeping peacefully. He stroked her dark-chocolate hair as he sighed heavinly. He laid her down, and stared at her deeply. "Now, I know why Tai loves you..." he thought as he smiled.  
  
****  
  
Taichi was at his apartment, calling every phone number he could think of. (He forgot Lily's phone number... ^_^;) "Hey, Tai? Whatcha looking for?" asked Kari. "None of your buisness Kari!" he said as he dialed the numbers.  
  
"Hi, yes, um is this the Chocinniwa residence?" =Yes it is, why?= "Um, this is Taichi Yagami, her date from last night, is she there?" =No, she hasn't arrived back yet.= "Really?" =Yeah, we hope she didn't take the elevators, there have been incidents where it gets stuck, and they don't fix it in a week!= "Thank you kindly, Mrs. Chocinniwa." =Your welcome.=  
  
****  
  
Yamato tried the emergancy button thousands of times, but it didn't make a noise. "I know! I'll use the emergancy phone! That better work..." he thought as he picked up the phone. Nothing. Not a single sound. "Shit!" he said as he slammed the phone back up.  
  
That woke Lily up. "*Yawn* Is it time for breakfast, Kayla?" Lily said as she woke up and streched. "They still didn't fix the goddamn elevator!" said Yamato as he checked his watch. "What?!! It's 10:30?! Damnit!!" he shouted. Lily was kinda scared. "Sorry, I'm not exactly a morning person..." Yamato said.  
  
****  
  
Two hours went by quickly, so did the tempeture. "I can't stand it anymore! It's too damn hot!" thought Yamato. He took off his shirt, exposing his perfectly muscled chest. Lily looked away since she's not used to seeing that. (It's awful, isn't it? T.T) "Hey, I think there's a way outta here!" she said as she pointed upwards. There was a small opening on the ceiling.  
  
Since Lily didn't trust him, *ahem* she picked Yamato up. "I can't reach it!" he said. Lily tried to lift him up higher, but her hand slipped. As Yamato fell, Lily accidently gropped him. (*Slaps head* Get out of there, hentai spirit! {Hentai spirit, using Lydie's mouth} NEVER!!! {Manical Laughter})  
  
Yamato felt a squeeze on his already-erected member as he fell on top of Lily. "I-I'm sorry...I honestly didn't mean to...!" she stuttered as she looked down and back up, blushing. "That's ok...I know it was an accident..." Yamato said as he stared deeper into her brown eyes. He felt his heart beating much quicker now, and it was loud enough to hear it nice and clearly. He felt even more aroused by the second as he looked at the postition he and Lily was in. Lily put her hand on his chest. This really turned him on. He leaned foreword to her, with his hands on her hips.  
  
@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@  
  
Why don't you be my girlfriend?  
  
I'll treat you good  
  
I know you hear your friends when they said you should  
  
Cause if you were my girlfriend, I'd be your shining star  
  
The one to show you where you are  
  
Girl you should be my girlfriend  
  
Ever since I saw your face, nothing in my life has been the same  
  
I walk around just saying your name  
  
Without you my world would end  
  
I looked around this whole damn place and everything says you were mean to be  
  
My girlfriend  
  
@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@  
  
Now he felt a push on his chest, as if she wanted him to get off. (T.T Just when it was getting to the good part!) "Yamato...can you please get off?" she asked politely. He got off of her. He really wanted to kiss her. He wanted her to be his, and he wanted to be hers.  
  
****  
  
Taichi was still waiting for the manager to come so he can talk to him about the elevator Lily was in. "God, if anything happens to her, I don't know what'd I do! I really love her..." he thought as he sat. Then Lily's sister came, saw Taichi and said, "Lily was right! You are kawaii! (cute)" Taichi sweatdropped, considering he had no idea who she was. (Kayla goes to a different school. =P) "I take it, you must be her sister..." he said. "Yep! But I'm a Yama fan, myself!" she said with a pose. Then she noticed that he had the same scent of her perfume. "Did you do my sister???!!!!" she asked, furiously.  
  
"No!! I swear I didn't! I still have that smell on my coat I let her wear last night, honest!!" he said, nervously. "Ok then. I'll take your word for it." Kayla said. "Why are you here by the way?" "Huh? Oh, I need to speak to the manager about the elevators cause Lily's in one of them." said Taichi. "That's why she didn't come home..." Kayla said, dazed and confused.  
  
****  
  
Lily still felt sorta guilty for grabbing him there. Yamato was still very frustrated with the elevator. "Damn thing!" he shouted. Lily looked down, and she finally said, "Yamato, you can lift me up. I can probably reach it." nervously, afraid that he might hurt her. "Ok, sure. Right now, I'm willing to try anything." he said.  
  
When he lift her up, she was tall enough to reach it. (Thanks to her arms! ^_^) "I got it!" she yelled. Since she's practially an expert at climbing things, she climbed out of there. "Ok, Yamato! Reach for my hand!" she shouted. He reached up to her hand and grabbed it. Making him blush more. Lily tried to lift him, but she was hungry and weak, so Yamato fell back in. "I'm sorry!" she said. "That's all right! Go get some help!" Yamato shouted. Lily climbed through the floors.  
  
****  
  
Yamato sat down and his heart was beating harder now that he had touched her hand. "Her skin is so soft, smooth, and and..." he thought as he recalled the past minute.  
  
****  
  
Lily finally got onto a floor. "God! That's the last time I'm wearing a dress on a date!" she joked. (I know, lame joke...u.u;) Then a hand helped her up. It was tanned, about as tanned as hers. She looked up and saw a boy who looked vaguley familar. (No, it's not Taichi!)  
  
"Thank you, Daisuke." she said. She knew he was gay and that he had a HUGE crush on the blonde bishonen. "What brings you here?" she asked curiously. "Oh nothing...just wondering if Yama-san was there..." he said, slightly blushing. "Dai...I don't know what to do with you...how do you know if he's gay or not?" Lily asked. "Instinct." he said with a goofy smile.  
  
****  
  
Finally the elevator started to work again. "Thank God!" Yamato said.  
  
****  
  
When he finally reached his floor, he saw Lily and Daisuke talking. He also knew that he was gay, so he wasn't that worried. "Hey, what's up?" he asked as he walked towards the couple. "Oh uh hi Yamato! What's going on?" asked Daisuke, blushing. "Nothing much really." answered Yamato, who was still staring at the brunette. "Um, Koushiro has an emergancy meeting at his apartment. Meet ya there with Gabumon?" Daisuke informed. "Sure ok." said Yamato. Daisuke left, but Matt said, "Hey, Davis, don't take the elevator...Trust me..." "Ok, sure...{whispers}...Yama-koi..." as he now went towards the stairs.  
  
****  
  
"I didn't know that you were a Digidestined!" Lily said. "Yeah, are you?" he asked. "Yep! My Digimon's name is Turriririmon! She's a neko-tenshi! She can also digivolve to Ultimate!" she said. "Really? So can Gabumon!" "Well, I better go change!" "Uh, meet me back here in 15, ok?" "Ok, sure!"  
  
****  
  
When Lily went inside, luckily, there was no one home. "Lily!" shouted a voice.  
  
It was Turriririmon. The neko jumped on her shoulder and asked with her squeaky voice, "Where were you?" "I was stuck in the elevator with Ishida Yamato." responded Lily. "What, do you liiiike him now?" teased Turriririmon. "Not really, I just like him as a friend. That's all." "Mm- hmm. That's what they all say..." Turriririmon said. "Now let me go take a shower! I stink worse than you!" Lily said as she shook the neko off her shoulder. "Hey! I smell just fine!"  
  
****  
  
"Matt, who are we waiting for?" asked the dog digimon. "A friend." answered Yamato. He doesn't really like sharing secrets with his Digimon as the rest would.  
  
Then Lily came with a blue midriff that says, "Angel", hip-huggers, sneakers, a purple hair-scarf and a neko tenshi that has blonde hair with green-jade eyes, silver fur, spikes at her paws, and a pink nose. He felt like his mouth can also go all the way to the main floor. (Must not see her in day clothing much...)  
  
"Hey! Is this your Digimon? He's so kawaii!" said Lily as she petted the digimon. Turriririmon hissed at Gabumon. "Be nice, Turriririmon!" Lily said. "Ok..." she said. "Are you ready?" Yamato asked as he tried his best to keep his hormones in line. "Yeah! I can't wait to meet other digidestined!" she said happily. "Ok, then let's go."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Next time on "Love's Eternal Bliss" the meeting at Koushiro's apartment...  
  
"Hey, this is Lily Chocinniwa. Tai, I believe that you and her met already." said Yamato as he gave Tai a death glare. Tai returned the look. As Lily stood there, she really felt out of place, being around all these strange people except Daisuke, Taichi, and Yamato.  
  
"Taichi? Yamato? Turriririmon? Where am I?" said Lily as she was looking for anybody. Even the girl that taunted her for every little thing that she has that Lily doesn't have. The two figures were standing in her way. "My Queen..." they said in usion. Then they grabbed her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Me: Whatcha though of it?  
  
Yamato: Ok, I guess.  
  
Taichi: Yeah.  
  
Me: What? Some bishonen-kois you are! {Fake runny tears}  
  
Yamato: I didn't mean it like that!  
  
Taichi: Yeah! It was excellent!  
  
Me: Really?  
  
Taichi & Yamato: Yep...  
  
Me: Oh...I love you, man! {Hugs both Yamato and Taichi} I better hug my other bishonen-kois before they get jealous! {Hugs Ken, Takeru, and Daisuke} What are you still doing here? Go to the ending song! Shoo!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
La,la,la la,la,la,la,la (x4)  
  
I just can't get you out of my head  
  
Boy, your lovin' is all I think about  
  
I just can't get you out of my head  
  
Boy, its more than I dare to think about  
  
La,la,la la,la,la,la,la (x2)  
  
I just can't get you out of my head  
  
Boy, your lovin' is all I think about  
  
I just can't get you out of my head  
  
Boy, its more than I dare to think about  
  
Every night  
  
Every day  
  
Just to be there in your arms  
  
Won't you stay  
  
Won't you stay  
  
Stay forever and ever and ever ah ah  
  
La,la,la la,la,la,la,la (x4)  
  
I just can't get you out of my head  
  
Boy, your lovin' is all I think about  
  
I just can't get you out of my head  
  
Boy, its more than I dare to think about  
  
There's a dark secret in me  
  
Don't leave me lost in your arms  
  
Set me free  
  
Feel the need in me  
  
Set me free  
  
Stay forever and ever and ever ah ah  
  
La,la,la la,la,la,la,la (x4)  
  
I just can't get you out of my head (La,la,la La,la,la,la,la) 


	2. Hell's Beginning

~`*Love's Eternal Bliss*`~  
  
~`*The Series*`~  
  
~`*Part Two*`~  
  
~`*Hell's Beginning*`~  
  
1 Dis: Augh! I wish Digimon was mine, so I can stop putting these stupid disclaimers!! {Long Sigh}  
  
When they arrived at Koushiro's apartment, Lily felt an uneasy feeling, thus making her uncomfortable. "Lily? You ok?" asked Yamato. "Yeah, I just don't feel like myself right now..." responded Lily. "Then maybe I should take you home." he said. "No, I don't feel that bad." Then the door opened.  
  
****  
  
"Hey, this is Lily Chocinniwa. Tai, I believe that you and her met already." said Yamato as he gave Tai a death glare. Tai returned the look. As Lily stood there, she really felt out of place, being around all these strange people except Daisuke, Sora, Taichi, and Yamato.  
  
"Hello, Greaser." Sora said as she glared at Lily. "Hello, Sora." Lily said, returning the same glare. Lily always disliked Sora Takenochi, but she never really knew why.  
  
"Ok, now that all of us are here, what's this big emergancy you were talking about?" asked Tai. "Lately, ever since the other digidestined defeated MaloMyotismon, I've been getting strange readings." said the red- head as he typed into his computer. "What kind of readings?" asked Davis. "Strange, Davis." sighed the second blonde. "Oh." Takeru is in love with Daisuke for some time now, but he knew that Dai really liked his brother, so he never told him.  
  
@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@  
  
I just wanna tell you I feel  
  
I just wanna have a love that's real  
  
How can I stop this burning desire  
  
I need love  
  
You need love  
  
We all really need love  
  
@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@  
  
"It seems to be coming from where Ken's base used to be." "But I thought we destroyed it!" said Miyako. "I thought so, too. But it seems that somebody rebuilt it." "It couldn't be Arukenimon nor Mummymon! Owikawa killed them!" said Iori.  
  
****  
  
Lily stayed quiet as both digidestined exchanged ideas on what could it be. "Hey, maybe Lily has an idea!" suggested Kari. "No, I don't. At that particular point, I was considered as an American Digidestined." said Lily. "But the American Digidestined had to meet in New York!" said Davis. "Well, I was living at Oklahoma, and me and a few other Digidestined had a few problems of our own..."  
  
~`*Flashback*`~  
  
"Lily!" "What...?" Lily said as she slowly got out of bed and went to her window. It was Turriririmon who called her. "Come on! It's time!" she said. "It's time for what?" she asked. "The Digimon are in the real world now!" she said. "Great, out of all the days of the year, they have to come on Christmas Eve!" she said as she got dressed in her winter clothes.  
  
****  
  
It was snowing outside that night (=P). "Where's Lily? I'm freezing my ass off over here!" said Valerie as she and Lionmon waited for Lily and Turriririmon. "Oh, she'll be here soon!" said Angela. Sean was sitting down, with his Digimon, Spikermon.  
  
****  
  
Then Lily and Spukermon showed up. "Hey!" "Finally!" "Don't we have to go to Mexico or New York to meet up with the Japanese Digidestined?" asked Lily. "I'm not sure...I'll e-mail them..." said Valerie as she got out her D-3. "Crap! What a good time for this piece of crap to shut down!" she said.  
  
****  
  
After they destroyed the control spire in Lawton (.), they were gonna go back to sleep, when Sean got an e-mail. "What does it say?" asked the-ever- so-curious Spikermon. "It says to go where???!" Sean read. "Where, Sean?!" shouted the red-head. (Angela ^_^;) "To Washington D.C.!" he said. "But we can't get there tonight!" Angela said as she ran all over the school yard. (They're at MacArthur Jr. High .) "Oh yes we can! You forget, me and Val are DNA partners!" Lily said as she held up her digivice.  
  
"Turriririmon digivolve to....Angegirmon!"  
  
"Lionmon digivolve to....LovelyLionmon!!"  
  
"Ok, now DNA digivolve!!" shouted Val.  
  
"Angegirmon!"  
  
"LovelyLionmon!"  
  
"DNA Digivolve to....AngeLovelyLionmon!"  
  
****  
  
When they arrived at Washington's Monument, the sky was changing colors. "Wow! How prettyful!" said Lily as she looked up. "No time for star-gazing! Hold up your digivice!" ordered Val as she, Sean, and Angela were getting their digivices out. "Oh, I forgot the fate of both worlds are in our hands! Sorry!" sweatdropped Lily as she held her digivice in the air.  
  
~`*End of Flashback*`~  
  
"...I miss my other friends..." she finished saying. (^_^; Sorry! I talk to much!) "That's ok! Cuz you have me!" said the spunky neko. Everybody sweatdropped. ('_';)  
  
****  
  
"Oh! I gotta go!" said Lily as she and Turriririmon got up and started to head towards the door. Then Sora got up and went to her.  
  
"If you think that Yamato likes you just cause he sat with you, you gotta another thing coming, greaser." she said with a jealous tone. "I don't. I like Tai, so back off bitch." Lily said back to her. Sora scoffed at her and went back and put her arms around Yamato. (*Sorato fans cheer* *Shoots them with .33 calibar guns and seriously injures them* I'm violent!^_^;)  
  
****  
  
Yamato felt his hormones go weak when Lily left. Then he felt a pair of arms around him. "Yama-kun?" she said. Yamato grimanced at the voice. He never did liked Sora more than a friend, but she keeps insuating that it's the other way around. "Sora! Leave me alone!" he said as he got up and left behind Lily.  
  
@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@  
  
If you really loved me, you'd try and show me that it ain't even about my name  
  
But you try to use me, you lie to fool me  
  
So it can't never be the same  
  
So now I'm leaving you behind  
  
I've found somebody who can love me for me  
  
And that's all I need, yeah  
  
If I wasn't a celebrity  
  
Would you be so nice to me  
  
If I didn't have cheese like every day  
  
Would you still wanna be with me  
  
If I couldn't buy you diamond rings  
  
And all those other expensive things  
  
Would you be so nice to me  
  
If I wasn't a celebrity  
  
@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@  
  
****  
  
Lily was walking with Turriririmon when she felt a hand on her shoulder. "Hey there, pretty thing..." the voice said. It was familar.  
  
"Tory! Leave me alone! Quit stalking me!" she said. "No, I'm not leaving until I get what I want." he calmly as he stepped out."Just cause you're a year older does not mean that you're gonna get a sweet, innocent little girl!" Lily said at his face.  
  
@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@  
  
You looked at my face  
  
Thought you could get me  
  
Better look twice  
  
It won't be that easy  
  
Think it's because you're a little older  
  
All you'll get from me is my cold shoulder  
  
You shouldn't judge someone by what you see  
  
You may be wrong like you were wrong for me  
  
I'm not too young to know  
  
The right thing to do  
  
And one of those things is not to fall for you  
  
No, I don't want no play didn't you hear me say  
  
I'm not going to fall for you so please just go away  
  
@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@  
  
"Hey! I'm stronger than you, so I can hurt you {grabs Lily's arm}, if I want." he said, now even more mad. "Lemme go! Turriririmon, sic him!" she shouted. "Angelic Lighting!" The whole area lightened up,almost blinding Tory, causing him to let her go. Since she was used to it, she and Turriririmon ran away as fast as they could.  
  
****  
  
Yamato was apparently walking down the sidewalks back to his apartment. "Why does Sora always do that? She should know that I don't like her by now!" he thought.  
  
Then Lily bumped into him. "Gomenasi, Yamato-san!" she said as she picked herself up. "That's ok." he said, now smiling. (^_^) His hormones were now racing. "Why are you running?" asked the blonde bishonen. "Tory insistited that I would be his. But I don't want to." she said. She wanted to cry right then, but she vowed never to cry in public. "Lily...ca-can I walk you home?" asked Yamato. "Sure, just as long we don't take the elevator this time! {sweatdrop}"  
  
"Hey! Get your fingers off of my girl!" shouted Taichi. (Lucky Lily...all these bishonen after her...) Taichi ran to her and Yamato. "Get your hands off of her! You already have Sora; you will not take this one!" he said as tears were at the corners at his eyes. "Hey! I don't like Sora! She's the one who likes me! Blame her, not me!" said Yamato. "Stop! Both of you! Tai, Yamato, you can both walk me home, dammit!" she said as she separated the two.  
  
****  
  
The next morning, Yamato was getting ready for school. "Matt! This girl you like, isn't she pretty?" asked his father. "Yeah. Wait, how did you know about her?" Yamato asked in confusment. "I saw her outside yesterday, and lemme tell you, that girl has a PACKAGE! I suggest you keep her!" he answered. Yamato gave him a funny face and sweatdropped.  
  
****  
  
Lily walked out with her things in her red and black backpack.  
  
****  
  
When she passed by Yamato's apartment, Yamato came right out.  
  
"Hey, Lily!" he shouted. She tucked her dark-brown hair behind her right ear before she turned around. "Hey!" she smiled and waved. Yamato caught up with her. "Are you sitting by anybody at lunch?" he asked. "No...why...?" she asked. "I was wondering if you would like to sit with me an-and Taichi." Lily was amazed that one of the most popular boys from school would actually ask her to sit with him at lunch! Much less to talk to her at all! Basically, she was speechless. "Well..." "Ok, sure I guess..." she said, trying to push back the excitement in her voice.  
  
@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@  
  
My, my  
  
Looking for a guy, guy  
  
I don't want him too shy  
  
But he's gotta have the qualities  
  
That I like in a man  
  
Strong, smart, affectionate  
  
He's gotta be all for me  
  
And I'll be too  
  
You see happily  
  
Maybe we'll meet in a bar  
  
He'll drive a funky car  
  
Maybe we'll meet in a club  
  
In fall so deeply in love  
  
He'll tell me I'm the one  
  
And we'll have so much fun  
  
@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@  
  
****  
  
When it was finally lunchtime, she was following Yamato. All the Yamato fans gave her death glares. She just stuck her tounge at them, even though she really had no idea why.  
  
****  
  
"You can sit here by me." he said. "I wanna sit by Taichi." she said. She sat in the empty chair next to him. Taichi blushed when she sat down. Yamato just sat next to Lily, as his heart shattered.  
  
****  
  
Yamato could barely eat when Lily and Tai were talking and laughing.  
  
****  
  
He just sat there until...he turned around and saw Tai and Lily making out. When he saw this, he thought he could just die. Just crawl underneath the table and wither away...alone...  
  
****  
  
Ever since Lily took the chance of kissing Tai, all she could concentrate was how gentle his kiss was...  
  
@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@  
  
I was never satisfied with casual encounters  
  
I can't hide my need for two hearts that bleed with burning love  
  
That's the way it's got to be  
  
Romeo and Juliet, they never felt this way I bet  
  
So don't underestimate my point of view  
  
Cherish the thought  
  
Of always having you here by my side (oh baby I)  
  
Cherish the joy  
  
You keep bringing it into my life (I'm always singing it)  
  
Cherish your strength  
  
You got the power to make me feel good (and baby I)  
  
Perish the thought  
  
Of ever leaving, I never would  
  
@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@  
  
But, for some reason, she felt this guilt.  
  
****  
  
Yamato was still heartbroken, and he didn't want anything to do with their newfound relationship.  
  
@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@  
  
I thought she knew my world revolved around her  
  
My love light burned for her alone  
  
But she couldn't see the flame  
  
Only myself to blame  
  
I should have known  
  
I should have known  
  
She was my once in a lifetime  
  
Happy ending come true  
  
Woahhh I guess I should have told her  
  
But I thought she knew (I thought she knew)  
  
I thought she knew (I thought she knew)  
  
I thought she knew (I thought she knew)  
  
Ohhhhh I thought that she knew  
  
@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@  
  
"She chose him over me...but can't I at least be happy for her? Yeah...that's what a friend should do. Stupid green jealousy monster. I just...love her so much..." he thought as he walked home.  
  
"Hey Yamato!" shouted Lily. Oh, how much he loved that voice! He turned around and saw Lily running to him with a smile on her face.  
  
When she finally caught up to him, she tripped on her feet and collasped on him. (^_^;) "Gomenasi!" she said. "That's ok!" he said.  
  
"Um, my parents aren't gonna be here for a couple weeks, and since you're the only one in the entire building that goes to the same school as I do, do you think I can stay at your place? My parents already left, so yeah." she said nevously."Sure, ok. But I have to warn you, my dad is a hentai." Yamato said. Lily sweatdropped and thought, "Great ...just what I need ... another hentai ...."  
  
****  
  
When they entered the apartment, Yamato said, "You'll sleep in here, the guest room." as he pointed out. "Thank you." "Oh, it's no problem... anything for yo-" he caught onto his words and blushed. "Just let me know if you want anything." he said as he went inside his room.  
  
"Yamato?" "Yes?" "Thank you for everything." "It's my pleasure."  
  
@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@  
  
Now I know you think I must be faking  
  
I promised all these things right from the start  
  
So don't you rush into decision making (rush, rush)  
  
Cause I just wrote this song to tell you my heart  
  
I wanna be with you  
  
And girl there's nothing I won't do  
  
To make you see that this is where you should be  
  
Cause baby we can do, anything you wanna do  
  
Girl I wanna be a part of your fantasy  
  
I'll be good for you  
  
I ain't gonna take my love away  
  
And I will love you more girl everyday  
  
I'll be good for you (so good)  
  
My baby girl it's plain to see,  
  
That our love was meant to be yeah  
  
@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@  
  
****  
  
When Yamato was laying (lying, I don't know..) on his bed that night, he was thinking about what's gonna happen now with Lily and Taichi's relationship. "Maybe I should support her happyness...as long as she's happy, that's all that matters in my life now." he thought.  
  
Then he heard a noise from the guest room. (I know what ya thinking ya pervy people! Shame...u.u;)  
  
****  
  
When Yamato entered the room, Lily was sitting on the bed crying. He walked towards her. "Hey...what's wrong?" he asked as he sat down. "I just had a nightmare...it was awful..." she weeped. Yamato did what any sane person would. He put his arms around her as she cried.  
  
"Tell me, what was it about?" he asked. "Tory killed everybody I loved, including Taichi, Turriririmon, and even you..." she said. "...Then he came towards me and raped me! After he did that, he killed me..." she said as she wept even more. Yamato held the girl close as she cried. "It's ok...it was only a dream..." he comforted. He wanted to kiss her on the head, you know, to make it all better, but he couldn't.  
  
****  
  
When Lily finally fell asleep, Matt placed a kiss on her forehead before he left. "I love you..." he whispered into her ear. He only wished that she loved him in return, but he rather have her happy than make her miserable. He got up and closed the door. Before he did that, he looked back at the tenshi. His tenshi.  
  
@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@  
  
Girl, in spite of my behavior, well, you are my savior  
  
(You must be sent from up above)  
  
And you appear to me so tender, well, girl I surrender  
  
(Said thanks for giving me your love)  
  
Now life is one big party when you're still young  
  
And who's gonna have your back when it's all done  
  
It's all good when you're little, you have pure fun  
  
Can't be a fool, son, what about the long run  
  
Looking back Shorty always mention  
  
Said me not giving her much attention  
  
She was there through my incarceration  
  
I wanna show the nation my appreciation  
  
Girl, you're my angel, you're my darling angel  
  
Closer than my peeps you are to me, baby  
  
Shorty, you're my angel, you're my darling angel  
  
Girl, you're my friend when I'm in need, lady  
  
@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@  
  
****  
  
The couple weeks went by quickly. Soon the months went by.  
  
****  
  
It was summer vacation now, and Lily and Taichi were walking to her apartment.  
  
"What are you gonna do this summer?" Lily asked her koi. "Go to your place or mine, and make-out, like we usually do, only longer and maybe go a step further." he said with a seductive smile. "Tai...! You know third base is all we're gonna go!" Lily said as she gave him a playful push. Then Yamato showed up.  
  
"Hey, what's up?" he asked the couple. "Nothing really. Just gonna make-out with Lily." "Not today, Tai-kun. I gotta go straight home." she said. "Well, can't I have a good-bye kiss then?" "Of course."  
  
Lily pressed her lips against his. His tounge loved her taste. It went to her bottom lip for permission to enter. It got permission. (^_~*) Lily's tounge also loved the other tounge's taste.  
  
****  
  
As Taichi and Lily were all touchy and feely (^_~*), Yamato just wanted to beat the crap out of his best friend. Then Lily pulled away. "You horny bastard!" she smiled. This insuation caused Taichi to say, "How can I help it, when a tenshi like you is with someone like me?" "You are so sweet! *Kiss* Well, I gotta go! See you tomorrow?" "Same place, same time?" "You know it."  
  
****  
  
Now Yamato and Lily were walking to their apartment building. Since Tory still wouldn't leave her alone, she asked Yamato to walk her home everyday, Taichi, or Turriririmon, as long as someone's with her. Yamato still loves her, but he never spoke up.  
  
****  
  
It was now night time.  
  
Yamato was laying down on his bed, asleep.  
  
~`*Yamato's Dream*`~  
  
Yamato was sitting on the beach, alone. Then he saw a beautiful wild Mustang (Not the car...-_-;), and it was being ridden by an unidentified person.  
  
"Hey! Who are you!" he shouted. "Yama-kun!" shouted the person. It was familar. "Lily?" The sun kinda blinded him so he put his hand over his eyes to get a better view of the person. It was Lily.  
  
****  
  
When the mustang stopped in front of Matt, Lily jumped off the horse and flunged her arms around him. The bathing suit she was wearing made him aroused a little bit. "Lily, what's going?" he asked, curiously. "You should know by now! Both Digital and the real world are ours!" she said.  
  
"Your kidding?" "No...I'm not! I'm the Queen and you're the King! Let me 'refresh' your memory..." she said as she was slowly taking her bathing suit off. This really made him horny.  
  
@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@  
  
Don't keep me waiting, anticipating,  
  
Love, I am saving for you.  
  
Hear what I'm saying, you I am craving.  
  
Love is here, waiting for you.  
  
All day you're staying, please no delaying,  
  
Patiently waiting for you.  
  
Don't keep me waiting, no time for playing,  
  
Sitting here with you.  
  
I love when you come over.  
  
And when you come,  
  
It gives me fever.  
  
@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@  
  
****  
  
Pretty soon both of them were naked. Lily gazed at his erected member. "How many talents do you have, Yama-san?" she asked. "More than you can handle." "Try me..." "No problem..."  
  
Yamato wrapped his arms around Lily's curvy body. He started to kiss the back of her neck. Lily was moaning out of extasy (I can't spell, dammit!). He got even more horny.  
  
****  
  
Finally they layed down on the sand, kissing passionatly. Yamato was top and made his hips buck into the moaning brunette. "Oh Yama...." she moaned. He went slowly at first, but after a few thrusts, he found a rhythm. Since she didn't want to miss any part of his manhood, she bucked her hips along with his.  
  
"I love you..." he whispered. "I love you...too, ah! Faster! Harder!!!" she moaned. He obliged. He put in more powerful thrusts. "Ah! That's right!" she yelled. Soon Yamato couldn't help but moan with extasy along with his lover.  
  
****  
  
Yamato gave in one more POWERFUL thrust into her before his cum marked her. "AHHH!!!" he shouted. Lily couldn't help but come also. "YAMA!!!" she shouted.  
  
After they both came, they fell on top of each other. "I love you with all my heart, Yama-kun..." she whispered. "I love you too." he whispered back.  
  
~`*End Of Yamato's Dream*`~  
  
Yamato woke up with a cold sweat. He looked down and saw a wet spot on his drawers. (n.n; Shut-up, to those of you who know me! (Pika82787@aol.com)) "Shit!" he cursed to himself. He took it off, exposing a pair of wet boxers. "Damn! I must've been horny!" he said to himself. He grabbed something from underneath his pillow. He walked towards to a drawer, inserted the key, twisted a few times, and opened it. When he opened it, he put his hand in there, he pulled out a clean pair of boxers, changed hurridely, and threw the wet ones in the laundry basket.  
  
****  
  
Lily was walking in the strip of the city when she noticed the smell from the flower shop. "That smells good..." she said as she sat down. She closed her eyes as the summer breeze went through her hair as the aroma of flowers made her more relaxed.  
  
****  
  
Yamato happened to be walking the same strip. He saw Lily sitting down, and he was blushing. "She's so beautiful..." he thought.  
  
@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@  
  
There's not a day that passes by,  
  
I don't wonder why we haven't tried.  
  
It's not too late to change your mind.  
  
So take my hand, don't say goodbye!  
  
I will love you more than that,  
  
I won't say the words,  
  
Then take them back.  
  
Don't give loneliness a chance.  
  
Baby; listen when I say,  
  
I will love you more than that!  
  
@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@  
  
Lily opened her eyes, saw Yamato, and waved. Yamato walked up to the bench she was sitting and sat down by her. "Hey, what's up?" he asked. "The ground....the sky...you know, usual! {Smiles}" she said. Yamato couldn't help but smile also. This caused a small giggle to escape Lily's mouth. "You look kawaii when you smile! You should do it more often!" she said.  
  
****  
  
They've talked for a while, when Tory walked up to the couple. "Hey, faggot! Leave my bitch alone!" he said as he turned the blonde bishonen around. "I'm not your bitch!" Lily said. "Oh yes you are!" he said. Lily got up, took Tory's hand away from Yamato. "Leave him alone. And leave me alone." she calmly said. Tory gave Yamato a dirty look and said, "Mark my words...you will be my bitch." as he started to leave.  
  
****  
  
They walked home together, talking...getting to know each other better...  
  
****  
  
Yamato walked all the way to her apartment. When they were at the doorstep, Lily gave Yamato a hug. "Thanks for a great afternoon, Yamato." she said. Matt loved to see the happiness in her eyes.  
  
When Lily let him go, Matt didn't. He brought her closer to him. (Not that close!) "Yamato, what are you doing?" she asked in confusement. He forced a kiss onto her lips. "Mmph!" she mumbled in protest.  
  
Matt forced his tounge into her mouth, and curled her tounge numerous times.  
  
As he forcely kissed her, their outfits changed drasticly. Yamato was wearing a type of armor that was black and gold, while Lily was wearing a silver gown.  
  
Fianlly Lily got out of his grasp and backed off. Yamato finally realized what he had done.  
  
"Wh-what happened to us? It felt like a trance or so-"  
  
"{Slaps Yamato} I don't know what to think of you anymore...Yamato Ishida, don't come near me ever again." she said as she went inside.  
  
Matt was in shock when she said that. He felt his heart slowly shatter.  
  
****  
  
When Lily closed the door, she sat down on the ground and started to cry. "Why, Yamato? Why?" she asked as she sobbed. Now she never wanted to see Matt again anytime soon.  
  
****  
  
"Wh-what happened to us? It felt like a trance or so-"  
  
"{Slaps Yamato} I don't know what to think of you anymore...Yamato Ishida, don't come near me ever again." she said as she went inside.  
  
"Why did I do that? I wanted to kiss her yes, but...not like that..." he thought as he walked to his apartment.  
  
****  
  
That night, Lily was crying on her pillow. "What's wrong?" asked the blonde neko. "I-i-i don't want to mention it!" she cried. Then her digivice started to beep like no tomorrow. Lily looked up, grabbed her digivice and went straight to the computer room.  
  
****  
  
When she entered the Digital World, it was dark. Too dark.  
  
"Taichi? Yamato? Turriririmon? Where am I?" said Lily as she was looking for anybody. Even the girl that taunted her for every little thing that she has that Lily doesn't have. The two figures were standing in her way. "My Queen..." they said in usion. Then they grabbed her.  
  
"Hey! Lemme go!!" she protested. "No, you must come! You have to help your king!" they said. Lily was somehow knocked out.  
  
****  
  
Yamato still regretted what he had done to the brunette. "I really hope she forgives me...I love her so..." His thoughts were interuppted with his digivice beeping. He got up, grabbed it, and went straight to the computer room, forgetting that he needs one of the second digidestined to help open the portal.  
  
Somehow, he was able to get through.  
  
****  
  
The Digital World was dark. Too dark.  
  
Matt looked everywhere for someone. Anybody. Then he saw two girlish figures. "Great...they even stalk me at the Digital World!" he thought. "My King..." they both said in usion. Then they grabbed him. They were strangley stronger than him.  
  
"What the fuck are you doing?!" he shouted at them as he struggled. "No, you must come! You have to help your queen!" they said. He was knocked out too somehow.  
  
****  
  
~`*Taichi's Dream*`~  
  
He was standing at a strange beach when he saw a beautiful wild mustang ridden by his beloved. "Lily!" he shouted at her.  
  
She seemed to ignore him and rode the horse straight to another familar figure. Yamato.  
  
****  
  
He had finished seeing her and Yamato make love on the beach. He ran towards the couple.  
  
****  
  
After they both came, they fell on top of each other. "I love you with all my heart, Yama-kun..." she whispered. "I love you too." he whispered back.  
  
Then Taichi came. He lifted Yamato up and said, "You fucking bastard!!" "Tai! Stop!" Lily shouted as she got up. Tai stared at the figured beauty. He put the bishonen down. "I saw you two make love." he jealously said.  
  
Yamato started to get up, knowing what he was gonna do. "No, Yama-san. Stay." commanded Lily. He obliged. "Taichi, you forget too. We're the new rulers of both worlds." "What?" Then Yamato disappeared. (O.O)  
  
"Tai, Tai, Tai...lemme 'remind' you who is the dominet one..." she said as she pulled off his clothes.  
  
"Don't think I don't find you sexy...cause I do..." as she made him more aroused. "Ah..." he sighed.  
  
****  
  
Once they were both on the sand, Taichi made his member enter the girl. "Oh Tai...!" she moaned. He bucked his hips into a rhythm as quickly as Yamato did. (^_~* I'll try to write a Taiato lemon soon!) Lily also bucked her hips along with his to get every inch of his dick. "I...I love you...!" she yelled. Taichi kissed her passionatley as he bucked his hips more. "Mmmm...." she moaned during his kiss.  
  
****  
  
They've been at it for three hours.  
  
"Here I cum!!" he shouted as his seed went inside the girl. "TAI!!" she shouted as she also came.  
  
"That was even better than Matt..." she said.  
  
~`*End of Taichi's Dream*`~  
  
Taichi woke up, panting. "What time is it?" he asked himself. He checked his alarm clock. It showed 4:30 A.M. "Damn!" he sighed as he laid back on his bed. He knew he came on his bed, but he was lazy to get up and change.  
  
Tai turned on the little blue lamp that was near. He looked at a picture of him and Lily. Taichi (in the piccie ^_^;) had his arms around Lily who was kissing him on the cheek, and he was smiling and laughing, and they were both wearing their school uniforms. Tai chuckled at the thought. Then he noticed something in the picture that he hadn't noticed till now. There was a strange but familar figure that was hiding somewhere. He got out a magnifying glass that he accidently stole from Izzy. (^_^;) He put it where the shadowy figure was. It turned out to be....Matt.  
  
He got out all the pictures that had both of them in it, and they all had that same shadow figure. Matt. Every single one of them. "Shit! Matt likes my girlfriend!" he cursed. "Well, who wouldn't? She's kind, funny, understanding, loyal, beautiful, down-to-earth, basically the perfect girl..." he said to himself.  
  
****  
  
Lily woke up and she was in a bed. (You pervy people...shame...u.u;) "Wh- where am I?" she whispered. Her sense of touch started to come back and she realized that she was touching somebody on the chest and that they had their arm around her curvy waist. She looked up and there was a familar face.  
  
"YAMATO!!!!" she yelled as she got up and started to head for the door. That woke Matt right up. "Are?" he asked as he got up. Lily was wearing white silky ligerine while Yamato was wearing only white silky boxers that had a 'slight' bulge on it. He saw Lily, blushed, and closed his eyes. "I- I'm sorry!" he said as he tried his best to keep his eyes closed. Lily tried to cover herself."You hentai!!" she said. "Did we...?" "I don't think so." said Matt nervously. Lily snuck her hand to the door knob and started to turn like no tomorrow. She didn't trust Matt anymore after what he had done earlier.  
  
Unfortunely for her, the door was locked. "Damn door!" she cursed at it. "Lily...I'm sorry what I did..." apologized Matt. "I really am! I don't know what came over me..." Lily quit pulling on the door. She turned around and said, "Just don't do anything like that ever again...please." "As...you wish." he silently said looking down. He sat on the bed, then Lily sat down by him. "I'm sorry...I don't know where my head is lately. It's worse than usual. Trust me." she said. Then the door opened.  
  
A very cute 15-year old boy came inside. "You majasties...your awake." he said. Lily saw him and turned away, slightly blushing. "Don't!! You have a koi! Think of Tai! Wow...that worked..." she thought. "Would you mind telling us where we are?" asked Yamato. "Why, you should-oh...you forgot! That's ok...soon your memories will kick in. I'll leave you two alone so you can do your 'thing'." he said as he left and closed the door.  
  
****  
  
They've been in there for a few minutes and Lily fell back asleep. Yamato pulled the covers over the girl. He wanted to sleep too, but he was afraid that he might to something to the girl. So he slept on the floor.  
  
****  
  
The phone rang, causing Tai to wake up. He groaned onto his pillow, hoping that someone in his family to pick it up. Nope. (^_^;) He grabbed the reciever. "Hello?" he asked gruffly. =Where is my sister, hentai?! Just cause your her koi doesn't mean you're gonna get away with it!= shouted Kayla.  
  
"What? I didn't even see her yesterday. Maybe she's at a friend's?" =She doesn't have any other friends other than that fag!= "Matt's her frien-Oh shit!!!" he hung up on Kayla and dialed Matt's number as fast as he could.  
  
=Hello?= asked a drowsey Mr. Ishida. "Is Matt there?" =No...not since this morning.= "Did he bring anybody with him?" =No.= "Thank God! Thank you." *Beep* He pressed the other line, and it was Izzy. =Tai! Get your ass over here! There is a strange force in the Digital World!= he yelled. "All right, I'll be there in a few." he said as he put the phone back up.  
  
****  
  
"First that bitch stole Tai, now she's stealing Matt! I gotta get rid of her somehow...I know! That Tory guy! He wants that ugly bitch too, and I want Yama, we'll work together to get what I want...Haha this is perfect..." Sora's thoughts were interuppted by the phone. "Moshi moshi." she said, bitch-like, into the phone. Practially no one liked Sora anymore ever since she grew up into the bitchy bitch.  
  
****  
  
Lily woke up because of her stomach. "Mmm..." she groaned as she got up. As if on cue (he's that obsessed ^_^;), Matt got up too. "Hey..." he said when saw the brunette. "Ugh...I'm hungry dammit..." she said. "Well, I can make something for you." he said. "No, I'm not that hungry, I just want a bowl of cearal."  
  
"Your Majasty...!" shouted a voice outside the (still ^-^;) locked door. Lily slowly turned her head. The door opened and there was that same cute guy. "Wha..." she asked. He noticed that Yamato was on the floor and she was on the bed. "Why are you two like that?!" "What?!" she said, finally awake. "You're not suppossed to sleep like that! You're supposed to sleep together!" (If you know what he means!^=^) "You're the future King and Queen of both worlds!" he shouted. Lily and Matt exchanged funny looks. He left in frustration and slammed the door.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Me: Sorry it was too long! {Sweatdrops}  
  
Yamato: That's ok, it was still good.  
  
Taichi: Yeah.  
  
Me: Well, I don't have an ending song for this type of situation, so {sweatdrops} no ending song this chapter! 


	3. The Devil's Plan

~`*Love's Eternal Bliss*`~  
  
~`*The Series*`~  
  
~`*Part Three*`~  
  
~`*The Devil's Plan*`~  
  
Dis: I don't wanna waste time…I don't own Digimon. Never had and never will.  
  
"Your Majasty...!" shouted a voice outside the (still ^-^;) locked door. Lily slowly turned her head. The door opened and there was that same cute guy. "Wha..." he asked. He noticed that Yamato was on the floor and she was on the bed. "Why are you two like that?!" "What?!" she said, finally awake. "You're not suppossed to sleep like that! You're supposed to sleep together!" (If you know what he means!^=^) "You're the future King and Queen of both worlds!" he shouted. Lily and Matt exchanged funny looks. He left in frustration and slammed the door.  
  
Yamato blushed at the thought. "No you hentai! She'll never think if you like that! Only Taichi..." his mind mocked him, luckily his stomach interuppted any more thoughts. "Sounds like your hungry too." she said. She got up and explored the room.  
  
****  
  
She found a bathroom that had a humungous shower/tub for two. She sweatdropped at the thought. "Not in this lifetime!" she thought. Since there was a shower, she thought she would go ahead and get one. But not without a towel, and the clothes she was gonna wear.  
  
****  
  
She went into the next room where it is a walk-in closet. She found a sign that said, "LILY ^_~*" she looked below and there was a towel (^_^;) and a pair of clothes that included sexy underwear. (^_^;) "Ugh! I don't want to wear this! This is just nasty!" she said as she threw it out of sight, and it landed on a shelf. She went through the drawers until she found decent underwear.  
  
****  
  
After her shower, she came out. This turned Matt on. She was wearing a pink- black vest that shows her bellybutton, and black pants. "What are you looking at? Your turn." she said. Matt nodded and rushed in.  
  
****  
  
He was searching for clothes as he held his towel around his waist. Then he found a pair of pink-see through panties and bra. This really turned him on. "No! It couldn't be! It's just a etchii joke that they're playing...please..." he thought.  
  
****  
  
When both of them were out in the room (and separated...^_^;), Matt just couldn't keep his eyes away from her.  
  
Then the door opened, it was a girl this time. "You may enter your thrones." she said as she swiftly left.  
  
****  
  
Lily was kinda scared, so she grabbed Matt's arm. This made him blush. He pulled her closer. "Everything will be alright." he said. This calmed Lily down a little.  
  
"Matt? Do you know where we going?" she asked. "No...I don't..." he sweatdropped. "How reasurring..." Lily said as she also sweatdropped.  
  
"I love you..." "Huh? What did you say, Yamato?" Lily asked. "Uh nothing important!" he lied as he sweatdropped. (Facial expression: ^_^;, Me: ^_^;) "Fine, be that way! {Giggles}" Lily said. "I really hope she didn't hear that!" he thought.  
  
****  
  
"So what do want us to do about it?" asked Daisuke. "We need you to go there and find out what's going on." explained Izzy. "Can't you get Tentomon or somebody there to find out for you?" asked an annoyed bitch. (Sora) "I did. This new evil got all of them except the second digidestined's Digimon." responded Koushiro. "Ok! Digiport open!" said the purple-haired girl as she put her digivice towards the screen.  
  
****  
  
"Do they know about the plans?" asked the boy. "No. They still don't realize it yet." answered the girl. "Let's just kill them both and we could be the rulers of both worlds!" "No! We need the digidestines of Friendship and Trust! Duh!" "We don't really need them!" "Yes we do! We need them to open the eternal portal! Those digidestines are the elements we need!" "Well we just need the crests!" "Uh! We need the carriers!" "You know you look kawaii when you're mad." "I do?" "I wouldn't be saying it if it weren't true." "{Giggles}"  
  
****  
  
They've been walking for some time now. *Growl* "It must be lunchtime." Lily said. This made Matt hungry also. "Hey! We found the kitchen! How ironic!" (How ironic! I'm hungry also! ^_^;,)  
  
****  
  
"This is actually good!" said Lily as she gulped down the octupus tentacles. "It is? Usually my cooking sends people to the hospital!" Yamato said. "Really? It must be the food that's bad!" This was the first time ANYBODY ever complimented his cooking.  
  
****  
  
"Thank you for lunch!" she said. "Your welcome." he said. "It's now or never!" his mind told him. "Lily I have to tell you something..." he started to say. "Yes?" she said as she gave him eye contact.  
  
Her brown eyes sparkled to Matt.  
  
"...Ne-never mind...it's not important." he said. "Why did I do that? *Sigh* I guess I don't want be shot down. But I love her so!" he scolded himself.  
  
Then the power went out.  
  
"Shit! I hate the dark!" she said as she clinged to Matt. He held her close. They somehow walked like that until they went inside another room.  
  
****  
  
"Where are we?" she asked. "I don't know." he answered.  
  
His hand went to her waist accidently. He realized it before she did and took it away.  
  
****  
  
They sat down on these two weird chairs.  
  
Once she sat down, Lily's clothes changed to a black tight dress that showed all her curves but was so long that it reached to her ankles.  
  
When Matt sat down, his clothes changed also. It had changed to a tight black shirt with black leather pants.  
  
Then the power came back on.  
  
Matt saw Lily in her new *ahem* attire and he felt a rush of blood in his system. "Don't think about it, Ishida!" he thought as he turned away, blushing.  
  
****  
  
"Now they're sitting on their thornes..." said the blonde as she looked through the moniter. "Finally!" said the brunette boy. "Now let's go kill them!" "Are you all about murder?" "Pretty much, yeah." "Wait for them to get 'closer', if you know what I mean, and if we got the right ones, we'll use their bond and then you can kill them." "What about those crappy digidestined?" "Oh don't worry, I'll deal with the guys and you'll deal with the girls."  
  
****  
  
Tai called Lily's apartment so much that whenever he calls, Kayla lectures him that she's not there.  
  
"Where could she be? I hope that bastard, Tory, didn't get his hands on her. If he does, there will be hell to pay!" he muttered to himself. "That goes double for Matt..." "Tai! Where the hell are you! We gotta go to the Digital World! Worry about Lily later!" said his sister, Kari. "Oh all right!" he said.  
  
****  
  
"Yamato..." "Yes?" said Matt as he turned towards her giving her eye contact and slightly blushing. "...I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at you yesterday." she said. "I'm sorry if I hurt you in any way." "I'm the one who should be sorry. I forced you to kiss me..." "Well, as long as it meant nothing to both of us, I didn't officially cheat on Tai-kun!" she said as she smiled at him. He gave her a forced smile, by she didn't really noticed it. "But it meant something to me...those lips were so sweet and tender!" he thought.  
  
Then the girl entered the room. "Your majasties...would you like a walk in the virtual park?" "Virtual park? Cool!" Lily said. "Hey Yamato, let's go!" Lily said as she got off the throne, excited. Matt looked at the girl, who nodded eagerly, then got up. "I...guess." he said. Lily squealed and hugged Yamato. "Yea! My own virtual park!" she said gleefully. (^_^;,)  
  
****  
  
It was everything she dreamed it would be! There were flowers, and green grass everywhere, fresh air, and her favorite wild jungle/savanna animals.  
  
Yamato watched as Lily explored the park. He was happy that she was. (Y-Y How sweet!) "Come on Matt!" she yelled. Matt followed her.  
  
****  
  
Lily was sitting underneath a Sakura tree and she was picking a daisy. "He loves me...he loves me not...he loves me! Yea!" she said as she hugged the last petal. "Who loves you?" Yamato asked. "Taichi! I'm so glad!" she answered happily. "I know who else loves you..." he wanted to say.  
  
****  
  
"Quit!" said the girl as she pushed the hentai boy away.  
  
@"Who loves you?"@  
  
@"Taichi! I'm so glad!"@  
  
"Damn it!" "What?" "Trust (They give them 'special' names) told Friendship that this boy named Taichi loves her! And it seems that she loves him in return! Damn! This is gonna ruin our plan!" "Hold on...let me get information on this Taichi...." The boy typed his name into this computer.  
  
+Name: Taichi AKA Tai Yagami  
  
Age: 15  
  
Gender: Male  
  
Digimon: Agumon, Vaccine Type, Lynxmon, Unknown Type  
  
Crest: Courage and Leadership+  
  
"It says here that this Taichi Yagami has the crest of Courage." "Well he certainly have a lot of courage to ruin our plans!" "Oh shut-up! This is how we found those two, remember?"  
  
~`*Flashback*`~  
  
"We have these two left. We don't have any other pairs!" "Ack! This is the thousandth one tonight!" "Oh deal with it! Soon we'll be able to conquer both worlds!"  
  
+Name: Lily Chocinniwa  
  
Age: 14  
  
Gender: Female  
  
Digimon: Turriririmon, Unknown Type, Leopardmon, Unknown Type  
  
Crest: Trust and Faith  
  
Name: Yamato AKA Matt Ishida  
  
Age: 15  
  
Gender: Male  
  
Digimon: Gabumon, Data Type, Cheetahmon, Unknown Type  
  
Crest: Friendship and Strength+  
  
"Here we are!" "All right! Finally!"  
  
~`*End of Flashback*`~  
  
"Remember how we 'rejoiced'?" "Oh yeah, you were amazing...*ahem* well we gotta destroy Courage before he reaches Trust and/or Friendship."  
  
****  
  
Matt was sitting back under a tree, half-asleep half-awake. Then he heard a voice. It was singing. (^_^;,)  
  
He looked everywhere to find whoever was singing that beautiful sound.  
  
He wasn't all that surprised when he found out it came from Lily.  
  
When she sung the last note, Matt walked up and said "That was bea-good."  
  
"Really? I think I sound awful." (I do!)  
  
"I don't think so."  
  
"Thanks. This really helps! I'm tone deaf when it comes to singing. But I know when I mess up! {Sweatdrop}"  
  
Then a leopard and a cheetah walked up to them. (Actually, the leopard walked up to Lily and the cheetah walked up to Yama-san! ^_^;,)  
  
"Leopards are so kawaii! Ok I'm done."  
  
"Hello. I'm Leopardmon!" said the leopard.  
  
"But I already have a Digimon..."  
  
"I'm the leopard of Faith!"  
  
"And who are you?" asked Matt.  
  
"Cheetahmon. The Guardian of Strength!"  
  
****  
  
It was now nightime and they were exhausted. Leopardmon laid down on Lily's side of the bed on the floor. Yamato was gonna get on the floor, when Cheetahmon growled at him. He got scared and got on the bed. "That side is yours, this side is mine, cross the line, there be some bitch-smacking. OK? Okay." said Lily as she went to sleep. (Sound familiar? Anybody? T.T)  
  
****  
  
It's been a few hours already, and Yamato still couldn't sleep. He had heard a few mumbles from Lily, but he couldn't make it out. Then he felt an arm around his waist. He looked to the side and there was Lily with an idotic grin on her face. He sweatdropped. Then she put her other arm around Yamato. ({Sirens go off} Lime Alert! Not really...) She pulled him so close, Matt could feel her breath on his pale skin. He wanted to get out of her grasp, but she had a death grip on him. He could feel himself getting aroused. Then he put his arms around her curvy waist. "Kiss me..." she whispered loud enough for him to hear. Matt stopped. Stopped thinking, moving, even thinking about moving! "...Kiss me..." she said again. Yamato grinned. "Now's my chance to feel those lips again!" he thought evily. (Not really.) He closed his eyes shut and brought himself closer to the sleeping girl.  
  
@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@  
  
Over and over I fall  
  
When I hear you call  
  
Without you in my life, baby  
  
I just wouldn't be living at all  
  
And I will take you in my arms  
  
And hold you right where you belong  
  
Till the day my life is through  
  
This I promise you, baby  
  
Just close your eyes  
  
Each loving day  
  
And know this feeling won't go away  
  
Every word I say is true  
  
This I promise you  
  
Every word I say is true  
  
This I promise you  
  
I promise you  
  
@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@  
  
When his lips touched hers, it was absolute heaven for him! He felt that he could annouce the world his love for her! Felt like his heart could just escape his chest and fly all over creation! Like he can do anything and nothing could stand in his way, not even his mind! He never wanted to leave that moment. To him, it felt like time had stopped, just for him and his koi. (This koi means "love" ^_^;,)  
  
@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@  
  
My whole life has changed  
  
Since you came in  
  
I knew back then  
  
You were that special one  
  
I'm so in love  
  
So deep in love  
  
You make my life complete  
  
You are so sweet  
  
No one competes  
  
Glad you came into my life  
  
You blind me with your love  
  
With you, I have no sight  
  
Girl, you open me  
  
I'm wide open  
  
And I'm doing thangs I never do  
  
But I feel so good  
  
I feel so good  
  
Why it take so long for me finding you?  
  
This is my story and I'm telling you  
  
It's not fiction, it's surely a fact  
  
Without you right here having my back  
  
I really don't know just where I'd be at  
  
@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@  
  
Then she parted away. "You're a great kisser...{Yamato grins}...Taichi..." she said sleepily. Yamato dropped the grin the second she said 'Taichi'. She was dreaming about Taichi, not him. This crushed poor Yamato's heart. To add to his pain, she snuggled his chest lovingly. "I love you, Taichi..." she fianlly said. After that, she was silent and as close to Matt as he wanted her to be. But it wasn't the way he wanted it to be. He wanted her to snuggle him, not an imaginary Taichi. ({Snuggles Yamato plushie and cries at the same time})  
  
****  
  
"Have they done it yet?" "No! Trust really likes Courage, and it's practically ruining our plans!""Send them back to the real world." "What?? But they need to be here when the highest point of their 'love' happens for the first time!" "I have a feeling someone else will do our dirty work. Then once it happens, we'll take them away and let the clothes fall where they may!" said the brunette.  
  
****  
  
He continued to hold the girl close to his heart. He stroked her hair, felt her tanned silky-smooth skin, and hear her breathing as she slept. He loves her so much. He loved everything little thing about her. He knew that he was aroused, but he didn't care about what his hormones was telling him anymore. Right now, he just wanted her to stay close to him. He kissed her on the cheek. She stirred, but Matt was able to get her comfortable again. She nuzzled him just like she did when they were in the elevator. "Mm..." she said. He made her head rest on his chest and he put his head on top of hers. "I love you..." he finally said as he closed his eyes for that slumber he wanted.  
  
@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@  
  
I'm dreaming of one kiss from you  
  
A love long and true  
  
We'll go on and on and...  
  
I'm looking for one kiss goodnight  
  
To last all my life  
  
On and on and...  
  
Just one kiss from you, and suddenly  
  
I see the road laid out in front of me  
  
You give me strength, you give me hope  
  
And when you hold me in your arms  
  
You make me whole  
  
And I don't know just what I would do  
  
Without one kiss from you  
  
@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@  
  
****  
  
~`*Yamato's Dream (No lemon! u.u,)*`~  
  
"Yama!!" shouted a voice. Yamato turned around and there was Lily waving at him. "Lil-san!" he said.  
  
She ran up to him, he picked her up and they kissed. "I love you..." she said. "I love you, too." he said. It started to rain. "Let's get out of the rain, ok?" he said, pulling his coat over each other.  
  
****  
  
"Look at me! I'm soaked!" she said with a smile. "And cold." as she held her arms. "I know a way we can get warm. Home." he said.  
  
****  
  
"So...here we are...sitting by the fire...alone...unsupervised..." noted Lily. "Here, will this make it better?" he said as he threw his arm around the girl. "Yeah." "I know what else will be even warmer..." Matt said with a seductive smile.  
  
****  
  
When they were in their room, Lily layed down on the bed. He got on top of her. (Ha ha! I lied! There is lemon!)  
  
"Oh...someone's horny..." she said since she felt something long and hard on her stomach. "You know it..." he said. They locked lips as they started to strip each other.  
  
****  
  
Once they were through, she gazed at the long rod. "Wow, that's the biggest I've seen you, Yama!" "I can get even bigger if you want..." he said.  
  
****  
  
He inserted the girl. "YAMA!" she shouted.  
  
Almost immediatly, Yamato picked up a rhythm.  
  
"Ah...Yama!" she moaned. He knew what she wanted.  
  
He pushed harder, faster, and gave her more.  
  
"That's right....!" she moaned.  
  
He lifted her up, and they were now in a sitting position. She threw her arms around his waist to get some more of his love rod. He threw his arms around her waist, giving her wet kisses all over her neck, as he gave more.  
  
Her legs wrapped around him tight.  
  
"I need more Yama...give me more, dammit!" she yelled in ecstasy.  
  
He wrapped his legs around her so he can give her exactly what she wanted, how she want it and when she wanted it.  
  
"That's what we need...!" she shouted.  
  
Yamato couldn't help but moan along with his soulmate.  
  
"Oh God!" he shouted.  
  
He kept pumping in and out, until Lily accidently knocked both of them down on the ground.  
  
Despite the pain, they were concentrating on the pleasure.  
  
"Keep going!...Don't stop now!" she yelled.  
  
Then he came. "I Love You!!" he shouted at the top of his lungs.  
  
"I love you, too!!" she shouted as she came too.  
  
~`*End of Yamato's Dream (*Whew!*)*`~  
  
****  
  
Luckily, Lily went to the bathroom as he came in his boxers.  
  
****  
  
She came out in the clothes she had the day before. Yamato went ahead and took a shower also.  
  
****  
  
The second he put on the shirt, everything disappeared. (Except Lily. =P) "What the hell?"  
  
****  
  
Ironically enough, Taichi and Sora found them.  
  
Tai was so happy to see his koi's face. "Tai!" she shouted as she hugged him. Then Sora remembered her plan...  
  
~`*Flashback*`~  
  
=Moshi Moshi= "Hi, is this the Jones' residence?" =Hai= "May I speak to Tory?" =Hai, MORTIMER! TELEPHONE!!= =Shut up Henry and give me the damn phone! Moshi Moshi= "Konnichiwa, this is Sora Takenochi." =So? What's your point?= "I thought you might be interested in trying to get Lily, but I guess-" =Wait! Go ahead...= "She has a koi, Taichi Yagami, right?" =Don't remind me...= "Well, I can distract him and that guy, Yamato Ishida, while you grab her heart." =Sounds like a plan= "So are you gonna help me?" =Hell yeah! I promised she will be my bitch and she will!=  
  
~`*End of Flashback*`~  
  
She pulled Lily away from Taichi forecly and said, "Tai...don't tell me you forgot our promise....." "What promise?" asked a confused Taichi. "This..." said Sora as she pulled him closer, kissing him all open-messy. (Talk about being open-minded!) Lily's heart was slowly breaking apart as the two kissed.  
  
During the kiss, she got up and ran while she cried. Yamato grabbed her arm, but Lily shouted, "Lemme go! Lemme go Yamato, if you know what's good for you!!" He obliged.  
  
Then Sora let him go.  
  
"Taichi, didn't our three months together mean anything? Unlike you, I cherished every moment!" she said, painfully.  
  
Lily kept on running.  
  
She found a TV screen and went through there.  
  
Ironically, it was the screen to her room. The second she was at home, she turned off her computer and cried onto her pillow hard.  
  
Kayla walked in and saw her sister crying. "Lily? What's wrong?" "Taichi che-cheated on me!" "With who?" "S-sora Takenochi!!" "I knew that guy was no good! What a bastard..." That's when her mother walked in. "What happened?" she asked. "Taichi broke her heart!" Kayla said.  
  
@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@  
  
Oh your love's so good  
  
I don't wanna let go  
  
And although I should  
  
I can't leave you alone  
  
Cuz your soul is haunting me  
  
Caught up in the mist of you  
  
And I, can not resist at all  
  
Boy if I do  
  
The things you want to  
  
The way i used to do  
  
Could you love me baby  
  
Holdin you feelin you  
  
Cuz you go and break my heart  
  
Heartbreak you got the best of me  
  
But i just keep on coming back incessantly  
  
Oh why did you have to run ur game on me,  
  
I should of known right from the start  
  
You'd go and break my heart  
  
gimmie your love.. gimmie your love.. etc  
  
@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@  
  
****  
  
The next day, Tai was walking to her apartment, when he saw Matt.  
  
"Tai, why did you have to hurt her?" he asked.  
  
"I didn't...Sora forced me too! I swear!" he answered. "I love her, you know that as well as anybody does!"  
  
The two bishonen saw the brunette walking down, still upset. "Hey Lily..." said Tai. "Don't speak to me ever again..." she said. "Lily, I swear Sora forced me to kiss her! I love you with all my heart!" he explained. Lily basically ignored him. Tai gave up and ran back to his apartment, his heart also crushed.  
  
"Lily..." said a voice. She turned around and there was Tory with fake roses. (Come on! You could see the threads/seams/whatever on it for crying out loud!) He looked at Matt and said, "Aren't you late for your girlfriend?" Matt was confused. "You know, Sora?" he 'reminded'. Now Lily was even more crushed than she already was. "You too?" she asked Matt. Matt, obviously, shook his head. "I don't know what you're talking about!" he said to Mortimer. (*snickers*) "Man, you do have a tendecy to forget!" he said, with a smile.  
  
Next thing he knew, he felt a slap on his face. The slap was so intense that it made Yamato fall to the ground. "Some friend you are! I thought friends are supposed to tell each other secrets! Not hide them!" she said. She ran straight to Tory who put his arm around her and mouthed, "Looks like you lost the war, pretty boy." Matt wanted to beat the living shit out of both Sora and Tory now. He knew that what they said/did was part of a malicious plan to hurt her. And it worked.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Me: Don't you want to murder Sora now?  
  
Hanna: I do! I do! Oh, pick me!  
  
Me: Here. {Hands Hanna a machine gun}  
  
Hanna: Haha! I have the power now! {Runs off to destroy Sora}  
  
Me: I ended it here because well, I guess I just had to stop here! I really didn't mean for it to be this good! It was actually supposed to be crappy! I am really cruel! I'm sorry to the people who actually felt like crying.  
  
Nicole: Really! Can't you be more cruel?  
  
Me: Shut up! It's bad enough that these people are heartbroken! Including upset! Well anyways, the next chapter will be more better.  
  
Koushiro: I think you mean be better.  
  
Me: Well...same difference! Anyways, I won't be so cruel to the bishonen as I was in this chapter.  
  
Valerie: Yeah, this time you went too far, Ms. Celarie!  
  
Everyone including the audience and current reader more than likely: Yeah!  
  
Me: Thanks alot! I felt like crying myself as I wrote it! So just back off! {Tears at the corners} I just had this idea and I couldn't help myself.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
[Lily]  
  
Honey they can't do it like this  
  
Just play the record  
  
[Hikari]  
  
Guess who's back in the motherfuckin house  
  
With two big tigglebitties for your mouth  
  
Heartbreakers must partake in the sensation  
  
So So Def and Clue, hits in the making  
  
[Kayla]  
  
Oh guess who's driving the five double o  
  
Like Yipi-Yi Yipi-Yo, yeah  
  
When I talk smack y'all better skip back  
  
Like here we go, cause the bitch don't play  
  
[Lily]  
  
Ooh your love's so good  
  
I don't wanna let go  
  
Even though I should  
  
I can't leave you alone  
  
Cause you're so disarming  
  
I'm caught up in the midst of you  
  
And I, can not resist, oh  
  
2 - [Lily]  
  
Boy if I do  
  
The things you want me to  
  
The way I used to do  
  
Would you love me baby  
  
Holding me, feeling me or would you go and break my heart  
  
3 - [Lily]  
  
Heartbreaker you've got the best of me  
  
But I just keep coming back obsessively  
  
Oh why did you have to run your game on me  
  
I should of known right from the start  
  
You'd go and break my heart  
  
3 - I need someone to give me some real love  
  
Repeat 3 till second verse  
  
[Lily]  
  
Why, when I met you that night baby  
  
It no way wouldn't last  
  
I gave my love but you hurt me  
  
Which I've been taken over  
  
See I have never met a guy  
  
?And I was butter to your lies?  
  
(Should've know you'd break my heart)  
  
[Hikari]  
  
Come on, yeah, yeah, uh, uh, come on,  
  
yeah, yeah, uh, yeah, yeah, uh Come on  
  
Well if Da Brat gave a fuck about a nigga  
  
My heart would be broke  
  
Should of know you were star struck  
  
When I left your stroke  
  
My guards were up in the beginning  
  
But then I gave you my heart and you broke it again  
  
I'm a fool when you smile, I'm convinced  
  
I get caught up in you and I just can't resist  
  
I know you lie to me, it just drive me nuts  
  
That one kiss could persuade me to believe your bluffs  
  
You set it up and impressed me with pimps and rings  
  
I wish love was dollars cause money ain't a thang  
  
Cause Iluminati and MC move the party  
  
I got a heater ready to blaze somebody  
  
It's that dummy you, it's that for each member of my crew  
  
In fact, I'ma heartbreak you  
  
Lay you flat on your back  
  
You really don't know  
  
So I advise you not to trust me no  
  
[Kayla]  
  
Yo, yo  
  
Baby, I the real thing  
  
So why you got me sweating you constantly baby  
  
Baby, I got that good thing  
  
So while you're making love to me you crazy baby  
  
(Oh!)  
  
[Kayla]  
  
I like the way he used to spank me  
  
He used to lie me on my back take that!  
  
He used to have me in the sack, legs back  
  
But now he be buggin' lately  
  
Hey boy why you actin' stinky  
  
I keep ya stiff like wood baby  
  
So if you wanna keep a good lady  
  
You need to stop with all the heartbreaking  
  
Repeat 2  
  
Repeat 2 & 3 till end 


	4. Heaven's Rebirth

Disclaimer: I StIL don't own Digimon and the songs.  
  
~`*Love's Eternal Bliss*`~  
  
~`*The Series*`~  
  
~`*Part Four*`~  
  
~`*Heaven's Rebirth*`~  
  
Next thing he knew, he felt a slap on his face. The slap was so intense that it made Yamato fall to the ground. "Some friend you are! I thought friends are supposed to tell each other secrets! Not hide them!" she said. She ran straight to Tory who put his arm around her and mouthed, "Looks like you lost the war, pretty boy." Matt wanted to beat the living shit out of both Sora and Tory now. He knew that what they said/did was part of a malicious plan to hurt her. And it worked.  
  
"It's ok...that so-called friend won't be bothering you no more." he 'comforted'. Matt just went the other way and went back to his apartment.  
  
****  
  
When Matt closed the door to his room, he couldn't control himself anymore. He broke down immediatly and cried his aching heart out.  
  
****  
  
Tai was always known as one of the strongest one in the team, but when it came to love, he was one of the weakest. He cried as softly as he could, so Kari couldn't hear him, but that plan backfired.  
  
"Oniichan? What's wrong?" she asked.  
  
"N-nothing. I just have something in my eyes. That's all." he lied.  
  
Kari knew he was upset. She knows his fears, interests, etc.  
  
"Oniichan, you can tell me..." she said.  
  
Taichi looked up at his sister. "Lily thinks that I love Sora now, which isn't true." he said.  
  
"Well, what happened?"  
  
"You know when we split up to look for her and Matt? Well, we found them, and Sora just pulled me in for a messy kiss, and that broke her heart." he said.  
  
"And she thought that I didn't love her anymore." he finished as he resumed crying.  
  
Kari rarely saw her brother cry. But when he did, she knew it was serious.  
  
****  
  
=I tried talking to Matt, but he just refused to talk to me or anyone, much less Sora.= "*Sigh* Thanks TK." said Kari as she hung up.  
  
She quickly dialed his number.  
  
~Hello, you have reached the Ishida residience. Leave a message after the beep please.~ *Beep* "Hi, Matt. This is Kari. Please call back. It's important." *Beep*  
  
*****  
  
Matt was still in his room. He was quiet as the phone rang, hoping it was Lily. It wasn't.  
  
~Hello, you have reached the Ishida residence. Leave a message after the beep please.~ *Beep* ~Hi, Matt. This is Kari. Please call back. It's important.~ *Beep*  
  
"Damn you, Sora! Damn you, Tory!!" he cursed as he pounded the pilliow hard as he could. He loved Lily so much. He would never hurt her. Never. But Sora couldn't stand the fact that Lily was happy and she wasn't.  
  
Then the doorbell rang.  
  
His heart almost leaped out of his chest. He thought it was Lily.  
  
****  
  
Instead it was the dreaded itch with a b, and I can put it together and call her a bitch.  
  
"Yama-kun!" she said, happily.  
  
"Stupid manners...Come in." he said rude-like.  
  
Sora happliy walked inside and closed the door behind her.  
  
"Sora..."  
  
"Yes, Yama-kun?"  
  
"Did you intend to hurt Lily?"  
  
"Why? Is this some kind of gay survey or som-"  
  
"Did you or did you not intend to hurt Lily?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Please forgive me." he said as he smacked her across the face.  
  
"Why the hell did you do that?!" she shouted at the blonde bishonen.  
  
"The question here is why did you hurt her?"  
  
"Because she's stealing you away!"  
  
"What? What the fuck are you talking about?! I was never yours to begin with!"  
  
"B-but you always talk to her!!"  
  
"So? She's my friend!"  
  
"But she's a Grahm Cracker!"  
  
"So is Tai, in case you haven't noticed! You have hurt that girl's feelings! You've hurt Tai! You even hurt me..."  
  
"What? You can't have feelings! You're like the coolest guy in the world!"  
  
"News flash! I do! You don't realize that I love her!" he blurted out.  
  
Naturally this gave the well-known bitch another idea, but she didn't show any signs.  
  
"You do?" she said, playing dumbfounded.  
  
"That's not the point! That girl has the sweetest personalitly once you get to know her! You and your prejudice...get the fuck out of here." he said, scornly.  
  
"But-"  
  
"Get the fuck outta here!!" he shouted.  
  
Sora ran outside as quickly as she could.  
  
@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@  
  
Invincible is what you think you are  
  
But you're just so typical  
  
Though you think that you're a star  
  
You act like everyone's revolves around you  
  
Baby, you dropped the ball  
  
And now the game is through  
  
Cause you tried to play both sides  
  
You're caught up by your lies  
  
And now you're running, you're running out of time  
  
You played yourself (Game over, game)  
  
But did you did you think that you could really find love  
  
From someone else  
  
You're making moves, you're gonna lose, you know  
  
You played yourself (Game over, game)  
  
And now you thinking, thinking you can get one by me  
  
But you'll never win, but you'll never win  
  
Try again, cause the game is over  
  
@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@  
  
****  
  
Lily was just pouring her heart out. She loved both Tai and Matt with all her heart, but they just had to do that to the poor girl.  
  
@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@  
  
It's over and done  
  
But the heartache lives on inside  
  
And who's the one you're clinging to  
  
Instead of me tonight?  
  
And where are you now  
  
Now that I need you?  
  
Tears on my pillow wherever you go  
  
I'll cry me a river that leads to your ocean  
  
You never see me fall apart  
  
In the words of a broken heart  
  
It's just emotion that's taken me over  
  
Caught up in sorrow, lost in my soul  
  
But if you don't come back  
  
Come home to me, darling  
  
Don't you know there's nobody left in this world  
  
To hold me tight  
  
Don't cha know there's nobody left in this world  
  
To kiss goodnight  
  
Goodnight, goodnight  
  
@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@  
  
All her family and Digimon could do is watch her. They wish they could've done more other than just watch.  
  
Then Lily remembers how they first met...  
  
~`*Flashback*`~  
  
"Man! These damn books are so frickin heavy!" Lily said aloud as she struggled to get to her class, which is all the way on the other side of the huge building.  
  
She tripped over and all her papers fell all over the place. Naturally, the other 8th graders laughed at her misfourtune. Lily chosed to ignore them as best as she could, since she also vowed never to cry at school.  
  
Luckily someone was kind enough to help her with her things. "Thanks! I really appreciate this!" "No problem!" said the boy. She looked up and recognized the face! It was no other than the extremly-popular-but-not-as- popular-as-Yamato-Ishida Taichi Yagami! "Oh! I'm sorry!" she said strangley blushing. "N-no problem...{Chuckles}" Tai said, also blushing. "I'm Taichi Yagami, but I'm sure you know that by now..." as he neverously rubbed the back of his head. "I'm Lily. Lily Chocinniwa. You know Mr. Ray in Biology? That's my step-dad." she said. "Hey you have that class too? Maybe we can walk there together!" he said.  
  
Lily knew a crush had developed right then ditto for Tai. ^_~*  
  
@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@  
  
Dear Diary-  
  
Today I saw that boy. As he walked by I thought he smiled at me. And I wondered, does he know what's in my heart? I tried to smile, but I could hardly breathe. Should I tell him how I feel or would that scare him away? Diary, tell me what to do. Please tell me what to say.  
  
Dear Diary-  
  
One touch of his hand, now I can't wait to see that boy again. He smiled and I thought my heart could fly. Diary do you think that we'll be more than friends? I got a feeling we'll be so much more than friends.  
  
@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@  
  
~`*End of Flashback*`~  
  
This only caused her to cry more.  
  
****  
  
Since Tai has a tendency to 'forget' what he learned the year before, his parents sends him to summer school.  
  
"Taichi Yagami?" asked the teacher as she checked roll. Taichi slowly said, "Here." "See me after class." she said.  
  
Naturally, the other guys insuated that she would give him 'private tutoring' after class. (Or whatever they call it these days. ^_^;,)  
  
****  
  
When the session was over, Mrs. Chocinniwa (Must run in the family...) closed the door.  
  
Tai always wondered how Lily, from a family of no figured-women, ever got that figure she has now.  
  
"Why did you hurt my little girl?" she asked. "She's pouring her heart out because of you!"  
  
Taichi responded, "I didn't mean too! Sora, an old friend of mine, pulled me in for an open wide kiss, even though I was very happy to see your daughter, ma am!"  
  
She had a way of knowing when people are lying. It was quiet for a moment.  
  
"Ok, I believe you." she simply said.  
  
Tai was shocked. He lied to her thousands of times! Except when it comes to Lily, of course, well not really. Let's just say that their parents think that they're still on first base.  
  
"Taichi, would you like to come with us to our yearly trip to Hawaii?" (Typical parents, inviting boyfriends on trips! ^_^;,)  
  
"Ok, I guess..."  
  
"You can bring a friend along too if you like!"  
  
"Ok, um, can I call and ask his dad?"  
  
"Sure!"  
  
****  
  
Her mother decided to keep it a secret surprise for her daughter. Basically everybody knew but Lily.  
  
"What time are they gonna be here?" Kayla blurted out.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Uh...nobody! I was talking about...uh...Mom and Dad!"  
  
"But they're right here."  
  
"Uh...I meant Jim-Bob?"  
  
Then as if on cue, Tai and Matt came up with their luggage.  
  
"What the hell are you two doing here?!" she asked furiously. At the moment her heart was still broken, and she didn't wanted to talk to either Taichi and Yamato.  
  
"Lily, don't use that language. Your mother invited them." said her step- dad.  
  
****  
  
Soon they were on the plane.  
  
Ironically, Lily sat between Tai and Matt.  
  
She got out her Panasonic CD Player, plugged in her headphones, and pushed play.  
  
They didn't talk to each other during the enitre flight. (Me? Quiet? *Shudders at thought*)  
  
****  
  
When they arrived at the hotel, apparently, her mother and step-dad had their own room, while Kayla, Lily, Taichi, and Yamato shared the same room. (^_^;, I know that'll never happen to anybody! No matter how many times they wish!)  
  
****  
  
That night, Lily was trying her best to cry as softly as she could not waking up anybody except Kayla since she's sound asleep.  
  
It got stuffy, so she went outside on the balcony and accidently left the door open.  
  
****  
  
Tai apparently was still awake, listening to his koi's tears. He wanted seriously injure Sora and Tory for what they did to his (and Matt's, but he doesn't want Tai to know) koi.  
  
Tai heard her get up and go outside. He decided to go tell her the same information plus the new info that Matt told him.  
  
****  
  
"Why did Mom had to invite them? She knew that I'm upset. Ew! I don't wanna know what those two birds are doing down there!" she thought as she looked down the balcony.  
  
Then she felt a familar touch on her shoulder. (Yeah right, how can that stalker, Tory/Mortimer get by Tai-kun and Yama-san who are wide-awake?)  
  
For once in four days, her heart felt complete once again.  
  
She turned around and saw Tai, smiling at her.  
  
She pretended to be still angry at him.  
  
"What do you want?" she asked, using every ounce of her power to hold back a simple smile.  
  
"I want to be with you..." he said.  
  
Now her mind was all yelling at her to hug him tight and never let him breathe! (^_^;,) But she held her ground.  
  
"Lily, I know you're still upset what happened, but I want you to know that I love you with all my heart, and I'll never do anything, repeat anything, to hurt you. Now, I don't want to be even near her anymore, she and Tory tried to break your heart because Sora was jealous of you of something, and she's prejudice against Hispanics because her father was killed by them." he explained.  
  
As Lily listened to this, she felt her heart feeling the joy she once felt again. (I'm sorry, but words cannot describe her feeling!)  
  
"Basically Lily, I love you. I never intended to hurt someone as sweet as you. Heck, I couldn't think of anything like that!"  
  
"True.."  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"{Giggles} You said it first!"  
  
"You forgive me?"  
  
"Of course...koi."  
  
Tai was happy to see her smile again. He wrapped his arms around her.  
  
Then he heard sniffling.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing, I'm just happy that I'm with you again..." she responded.  
  
He pulled her closer, and they kissed. That kiss is what really what they need to prove their love for each other.  
  
****  
  
Matt saw/listened the entire conversation. He didn't care for his feelings anymore. He wanted to see her smile. Smile of true love. True love, hmm... He smiled himself and went back to sleep, reassured that Lily was no longer hurt. ({Snuggles both Taichi and Yamato plushie dolls and cries softly})  
  
****  
  
The next day, Lily was back to her usual self. ({Dries tears} I'm ok!)  
  
****  
  
They were at the beach.  
  
"Tai!!" she shouted as Taichi put some cold sand down her bathing suit.  
  
Matt laughed at himself.  
  
"Matt! Get your ass over here!!" shouted Lily as she waved over from where she and her koi was.  
  
He shook his head and continued to lay back and get that tan that he's been dying for since he practically got there. He went to sleep. (Big mistake, Yama! {Horns growing out of head and curling up})  
  
Lily and Tai looked at each other deviously. Lily snuck up and got ahold of his leg and dragged him all the way to the beach. Tai then happened to find a crab.  
  
Lily found a spot for um, Tai to put the crab on. (I am so evil!) She lifted up his bathing suit.  
  
Naturally this will turn on any guy who really liked her when she did this.  
  
They thought that it must've been because of the bikini bunnies there. (But they're wrong...very wrong...) Lily took the crab and placed it inside the suit. Then they dragged him back to the way he was. (He he...)  
  
Eventually it found its way to the um, how should I put this, roll of really big quarters. (Shut-up....-_-;,) It couldn't find its way around it, so...*Crunch!!!*  
  
"OWW!!!! DAMN FUCKING IT!!!!!" Yamato shouted at the top of his lungs as the crab fell out. ({Idiotic Grin} I'm sorry! I couldn't help it!) Lily and Tai used all their will power to keep the grins off of their faces.  
  
****  
  
Luckily no one figured it was all part of a childhood teasing, they thought that a crab must've came inside his bathing suit and crunched his manhood. (Don't worry ladies! It's all right! I wouldn't torture him THAT much!)  
  
****  
  
They went to the mall. (YEA! Sorry, hope no one heard that...)  
  
Lily practially went to every video store. (^_^;,)  
  
Then....  
  
"Hey! Lemme go!" she said as the stranger held her arm. (They must really like her arm...! ^_^;,)  
  
"Lily, don't you recognize me?" he said.  
  
As usual, Lily was dazed and confused. "Wha...?"  
  
Then it turned out to be a very hot Hawaiian bishonen.  
  
"Ron?!" she gasped.  
  
"The one and only." he said with an annoying smirk on his face.  
  
Naturally, since Tai's in the bathroom, Matt came up and asked, "You know him?"  
  
She nodded.  
  
Ron looked at her strangely, because he's never seen this bishonen before.  
  
She said in English, "Ron, this is my friend from Japan. Ishida Yamato."  
  
Matt only understood half of what she said.  
  
"That better be what he is."  
  
"Ron, chill! I told you its over!"  
  
"But you should stayed here with me! You know I'll treat you better every year...I always do..."  
  
"No Ron! It's always the other way around."  
  
He grabbed (or tried to) her wherever his hands wandered off to.  
  
"{Smacks Ron's hands away} Ew! Quit!" she shouted at him, but he kept trying.  
  
She finally retaliated and kicked him in his manhood.  
  
She kicked him so hard, that he fell on the ground.  
  
"Come on, Matt, let's get the fuck outta here!" she said as she grabbed his hand and ran off.  
  
****  
  
That night, they were at a luau (I'm not sure what it's spelled like), and the band started to play a slow song.  
  
"May I have this dance?" asked Tai.  
  
"Surely." answered Lily as she took his hand.  
  
They put their arms around each other, and started to dance.  
  
"Look at her...her eyes are so filled with love and happiness..." thought Tai as he dance with his koi.  
  
****  
  
Tai and Lily finally locked lips and were enjoying each other's taste.  
  
"Tai, I love you." she said.  
  
"I love you too." Tai said.  
  
She rested her head on his shoulder; she smiled happily that she settled things between her and her koi.  
  
When she opened her eyes, she saw Matt, sitting by himself.  
  
****  
  
Luckily Tai went to go eat some more. (^_^;,) Lily walked up to Yama, and asked,  
  
"Yamato? Would you like to dance with me?"  
  
He paused and thought, "Go for it! Ok." he said.  
  
****  
  
Tai was eating (^_^;,) his share of pork when he saw Matt and Lily dance. He knew that Matt really liked her.  
  
"Lily deserves better than me...better than some soccer bum. She's so good to me, and Matt practically got out of a bad relationship with Sora...No! Don't think that!" he pondered.  
  
****  
  
Matt had his hands on her hips, and she had her arms over his shoulders.  
  
"You're a good dancer." he finally said.  
  
"Really? I can't dance neither, I can't do anything spectalcular or whatever. Cause I know there's always gonna be someone better than me." she said.  
  
Then he did the unexpected!! (Not really, but ok! ^_^;,)  
  
He kissed her on the lips. This time it wasn't so forceful.  
  
It was gentle, sweet, and tender.  
  
His tounge was curious about these sweet tender lips that was there.  
  
It went to her bottom lip and asked for permission.  
  
She granted the permission. (^_~*)  
  
The tounge explored its new surroundings.  
  
Her tounge found the new one and decided to play tag.  
  
Then Lily suddenly pulled back.  
  
"I'm-I'm sorry..." he said.  
  
"N-no, i-it's my fault." she said as she tried her best to hide her blush which she did a fairly good job. (^=^;,)  
  
"Let's go somewhere more...private." he stuttered, as he tried to hide his blush.  
  
****  
  
As if on cue, the band started to play an upbeat song. (^_^;,)  
  
"Lily...there's something I've been wanting to tell you." he started to say.  
  
Lily was all ears. (^_^;,)  
  
"Well,...." he started out.  
  
It was quiet for just a moment.  
  
"...Well what?" she asked.  
  
"I-I...."  
  
"Yes...?"  
  
"It's kinda hard to say really..."  
  
"Don't worry, I won't tell anybody! You can trust me!"  
  
This made him blush some more.  
  
"Lily Chocinniwa, I...."  
  
"..."  
  
"I...I love you! There I said it!" he shouted at the sky. "I said it, dammit!"  
  
Lily was stricken by this! Matt actually admited he loved her! Out of all the things they've been through, she never really expected that! She thought of him as a friend, but what can she do now? Should she dump Tai and go out with Matt so he won't feel rejected? All these questions filled her mind.  
  
"I'm sorry, Lily. I just couldn't help myself."  
  
"No. Don't be sorry. If it happened, it happened."  
  
Matt smiled at her. She smiled back.  
  
She, volentarliy, hugged him tight.  
  
"I know that I can never break what you and Tai have, but I just want you..." he said.  
  
"Matt, {Kisses him on the cheek} you don't have to...{Lets him go}" she blurted. She covered her mouth immediatly. "I meant..." she blushed.  
  
Matt knew exactly what she meant. He chuckled softly. He brought her chin closer to his.  
  
Lily felt something she never really felt whenever she was around Taichi.  
  
They locked lips together again.  
  
He rested his arms around her, as she rested her arms on his shoulders.  
  
She pulled back again.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"You're just as horny as Tai is! Oh my God! Tai!!! I almost forgot!!" she said as she rushed back in.  
  
****  
  
"Tai-kun!!" she shouted.  
  
Tai answered right away.  
  
They locked lips immeditaly.  
  
"No! That did not happened! I do not love Matt the same way he does! I love Tai! Right?" she thought as she kissed her koi.  
  
"I love you." he said.  
  
"Aishiteru." she responded. "That's more like it! Me and Tai..."  
  
****  
  
When she went back in, he felt so much joy that words cannot describe in his heart.  
  
He sighed and sat down.  
  
"Damn...this is the best night of my life..." he said to himself.  
  
Iroically (I love that word), there was a couple of shooting stars.  
  
He closed his eyes and made a couple of wishes that he and Lily would be soulmates forever and for a new gutiar. (Let's just say that someone sat on it, accidently! I won't say who though there will be hintings.)  
  
He opened his eyes and made his mind replay what happened.  
  
Her touch on his lips...her smile on the tanned face....the way she speaks...the way she moves...he loved every little thing about her. Even though she is annoying at times, but he loved her for that also. (^_^;,)  
  
Obviously this turned him on even more. (^_^;,)  
  
"I love you, Lily..." he whispered to himself. He wanted to touch her skin again. Only longer and more of it than just her hand, waist, and face.  
  
Basically the boy is madly in love with the girl!  
  
"Matt, it's time to go." Lily said as she poked her head out.  
  
He looked at her face and said, "Ok...I'll be there." as he smiled.  
  
She smiled at him. She walked towards him and kissed him on the lips ever so slightly.  
  
"Lily...I thought you were with Tai..." he said, curiously.  
  
"He already went back to the room." she responded.  
  
This gave him an idea.  
  
"Lily, want to walk on the beach?" he asked nervously.  
  
"Yes!" she blushed. "I mean, ok, I guess..."  
  
****  
  
They've been laughing and talking for an hour. (^_^;,)  
  
"Wow, you're funny Yamato." she said after she laughed.  
  
Naturally they looked opposite directions. (^_^;,)  
  
Slowly they walked up to each other.  
  
"Next to Tai, you're one of the most amazing bisho-guys I've ever met in my life..." she said.  
  
This caused Matt to blush.  
  
Next thing they both knew, they locked lips again as the tides splashed against the surface. Yamato brought her closer to him. He wanted to hold her forever! She wrapped her arms around him to bring him closer to her. Matt got er a little excited, but Lily got even more closer. (Ooo...the plot thickens! Sorry, always wanted to say that! ^_^;,) He made his arms go around her waist and brought her crotch closer. Lily felt the erected member on her. She knew what he wanted. (Stupid girlish-hormones! ^_^;,) He heard a fly unzip and felt something down his pants. It was cold at first.  
  
"Trust me..." she whispered in his ear, "this is the same kind of treatment Tai gets."  
  
"Ahh..." he sighed as she massaged it. (Stupid Cheetos! ^_^;,)  
  
She kept going back and forth on it, until he finally came in her hand.  
  
"How was it?" she asked.  
  
"Beyond heaven..." he answered.  
  
She was gonna take her hand out when Matt said,  
  
"Don't. I want to savior this moment."  
  
"You're just as big as Tai."  
  
He put his hands on her hips.  
  
They kissed again.  
  
****  
  
She took out the hand and washed it in the ocean.  
  
****  
  
Yamato and Lily walked in, laughing, which woke Kayla up.  
  
"Where were you?" Kayla asked.  
  
"Busy. You know, just hanging out." Lily answered.  
  
"It's practically midnight!!!" she said, slightly shouting.  
  
"Boy, time sure does fly, huh Yamato?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess." he said.  
  
****  
  
Tai and Lily were making out in front of Matt, but that didn't bother him for once.  
  
"I can't believe she touched me there! It was..was..sheer bliss! Damn! I would give anything for that to happen again, only some more things happening! Crap, I'm horny again!" he thought as he looked out the window of the bus.  
  
"Tai, I love you..." Lily said between kisses.  
  
"I love you too..." he said.  
  
Now they were making out even more. (^_^;, Blame the Crunchy Cheetos! It affected my innocent mind!)  
  
Then Ron showed up.  
  
"Hey pal! Get your hentai hands away from Lily!" he said. "Ron! Leave me alone! This is my boyfriend." she said. This obviously made him violently jealous. He grabbed her shoulder and jerked her out of Tai's grasp. "Lily. Honey. Do like wannabes now? You told me that you hate them." "Taichi Yagami is not the wannabe! You are!" she said as she pushed him and went straight back to Tai.  
  
****  
  
"Do they 'love' each other now?" "It seems. Trust massaged Friendship, if you know what I mean. But Trust is having doubts. She thinks she's still in love with Courage. But we'll change her mind." "Then I can-" "Yes. After we take over both worlds, then you get to kill them." "Just Friendship. I really like Trust." "But I thought you liked me..." "I do. Once I do her, then we'll do each other more often. Sounds good?" "Sounds good to me!"  
  
****  
  
Summer is over and fall and school is here.  
  
****  
  
Lily was walking down the hallways with her koi. The guys looked at her as if she was a movie star. "Tai, why are they looking at me that way? Is it because of my new tan?" she asked her koi. "I guess they're finally noticing how beautiful you really are." he answered. She blushed. "No I'm not!" "Yes you are." "Stop, Tai! You know there's prettier girls than me." "No they're not." Now she blushed all shades of red.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Me: {Laughs idiotically} Want more?  
  
Yamato: Yeah...  
  
Taichi: I surely won't mind...  
  
Me {Sweatdrop}: Not like that...more 'Love's Eternal Bliss'?  
  
Taichi and Yamato: That too.  
  
Me {Hangs head}: Why me?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I don't know why you care  
  
He doesn't even know you're there  
  
Cause he don't love your eyes  
  
And he don't love your smile  
  
Girl, you know that ain't fair  
  
The middle of the night, is he gonna be by your side  
  
Or will he run and hide  
  
You don't know, cause things ain't clear  
  
And baby when you cry, is he gonna stand by your side  
  
Does the man even know you're alive?  
  
I got an idea...  
  
Why don't you be my girlfriend?  
  
I'll treat you good  
  
I know you hear your friends when they said you should  
  
Cause if you were my girlfriend, I'd be your shining star  
  
The one to show you where you are  
  
Girl you should be my girlfriend  
  
Does he know what you feel?  
  
Are you sure that it's real?  
  
Does he ease your mind?  
  
Or does he break your stride  
  
Did you know that love could be a shield?  
  
The middle of the night, is he gonna be at your side  
  
Or will he run and hide  
  
You don't know, cause things ain't clear  
  
And baby when you cry, is he gonna stand by your side  
  
Does the man even know you're alive?  
  
I got an idea...  
  
((Chorus- repeats))  
  
Ever since I saw your face, nothing in my life has been the same  
  
I walk around just saying your name  
  
Without you my world would end  
  
I looked around this whole damn place and everything says you were mean to be  
  
My girlfriend  
  
((Chorus- repeats)) 


	5. The Angelic Voice

~`*Love's Eternal Bliss*`~  
  
~`*The Series*`~  
  
~`*Part Five*`~  
  
~`*The Angelic Voice*`~  
  
Disclamier: I still don't own Digimon.  
  
Poochu: If she did, it would be a HUGMOUGOUS disaster!  
  
-_-;, Thanks a lot…  
  
Poochu: You're welcome!  
  
……  
  
Lily was walking down the hallways with her koi. The guys looked at her as if she was a movie star. "Tai, why are they looking at me that way? Is it because of my new tan?" she asked her koi. "I guess they're finally noticing how beautiful you really are." he answered. She blushed. "No I'm not!" "Yes you are." "Stop, Tai! You know there's prettier girls than me." "No they're not." Now she blushed all shades of red.  
  
****  
  
In Gym class, they were stretching.  
  
"What's this exercise supposed to stretch?" asked the black spikey haired boy.  
  
"Our groin." answered Tai.  
  
"Yeah, you should know Tai!" said the green haired girl.  
  
"What?"  
  
"The rumor is that you fucked Lily all summer long!"  
  
****  
  
"Hey Lily, how was he?" asked a Tai-fan.  
  
"What?" she sweatdropped.  
  
"You know...Tai....the one you did all summer!"  
  
"I did not! Sure I dream, but we didn't actually do it!" she answered.  
  
"Sure..."  
  
"What? It's the truth!"  
  
****  
  
"Hey, did you hear? Tai fucked Lily all summer!" shouted a student as he came in.  
  
All the Tai-fans started to gossip like no tomorrow.  
  
"Yeah, they did it over at the park! I saw them!" said one teeny-bopper that was near Matt.  
  
Matt decided to do some eavsdropping...  
  
"Oh God, they wouldn't each other breathe! They were at it like there's no tomorrow!!"  
  
"Really? I thought I saw them at the water park..."  
  
"What are you guys talking about?"  
  
"Oh Kauka! You didn't hear?"  
  
"No, what is it?"  
  
"Our Taichi Yagami fucked this girl named Lily Chocinniwa! All summer!"  
  
"Oh my God...!"  
  
"I know!"  
  
"Speaking of which, here comes the little tramp now..." said the red-head as the little group saw Lily walk in. (That was not Sora, thank God!) They all gave her wide smiles.  
  
She sat down where Matt was. They all walked to her. "Hey Lily...how was he?"  
  
"Don't get me started, bitch." she hissed.  
  
"Hey, I understand what you're going through. You still want him don't you?" insuated the red-head.  
  
"I don't want to hear about this anymore."  
  
"Don't worry, the back way to the boys' locker room is behind the water fountain. And let me know how exactly good he is." she said as she and her followers left.  
  
"Ignore them." Matt said. "I always do...{Giggles}" she smiled at the blonde bishonen. He smiled back.  
  
****  
  
At lunch, all the other cute bishonen started to gang up on Tai.  
  
"Tai, what did she look like?"  
  
"I'm telling you, we didn't fuck each other!"  
  
****  
  
"Leave me alone and let me eat my lunch in peace, dammit!" she said at the other curious Tai-fans.  
  
"But we just want to know some sex secrets!"  
  
"Ugh!" she said as she threw her lunch away.  
  
She passed by the dreaded Tory. He chased after her.  
  
"Lily..." he said as he grabbed her arm GENTLY (O.O).  
  
"What?!" she said, irratiated.  
  
"I'm sorry for what I did last year." he said as he let her go (O.O).  
  
"Oh, really?" she asked, surprised.  
  
"Yeah, I was rude and incessent." he said.  
  
"Ok...this is lovely...Yeah."  
  
"I want to ask you for forgivness."  
  
"Ok, I guess." she said.  
  
"I was wondering, if you're not busy, maybe we could go out some time."  
  
"I'm busy on Friday night."  
  
"Ok, I'll see you around." as he smiled and left.  
  
"Ok, what just happened here? Tory actually said sorry, asked me if I could go out with him, I say no, he leaves. Huh. This is just freaky!" she said to herself as she went to go find Tai.  
  
****  
  
She sat down by Matt.  
  
"Hey, what happened? You look kinda pale."  
  
"Tory asked for my forgiveniss, and then he asked me out. I said no and he just smiled and left." she explained.  
  
He could definatly relate to Tory. At first Matt was kinda rude to her also, but when he found out that Tai liked her, well, you know what happened!  
  
Then Tai sat by his koi. "Hard day?" she joked. "Yeah, they won't leave me alone!" "Imagine how I feel! You know Tory? Well, he asked for my forgiveness, then he asked me to go out. I said no, and he just smiled and left!"  
  
****  
  
It had been a pretty weird day for both Lily and Tai. (I had a day like that one time!)  
  
Tory happened to be where Lily and Tai were walking to their next class.  
  
"Hey Lily!" he said.  
  
Lily gave him a small wave. "Hi."  
  
He looked at Tai and said, "You are one lucky guy!"  
  
"Thanks..." Tai said, uncomfortably.  
  
****  
  
It was choir class. There was a familar face...Ron?!?!?!?!?!  
  
Lily walked up to him and asked him, "Ron? What you doing here?"  
  
"Why, I came to see you of course, I couldn't wait another year to see your pretty face, plus my parents got transfered here." he said as he stroked her face gently for once in 3 years. This acutally felt soothing to her.  
  
"I love you, Lily. You know that." he said.  
  
"But Ron, why this sudden change?" she asked.  
  
"I realized how much you really meant to me. And I now know that I couldn't live without you any longer." he answered with a sincere smile.  
  
"OmiGod! That's like the fourth one that loves me! What am I?! What do I have that the other girls don't?" she thought.  
  
Then the choir teacher came in. Of course all the tiny groups broke up.  
  
****  
  
During sight reading, all Lily could think about what Taichi was gonna say...  
  
****  
  
"What?" "I am so serious, Tai-kun!" "This is just crazy!" "Tai, I'm scared."  
  
****  
  
She entered her apartment. "Bye Matt! See you tomorrow!" she waved.  
  
"So how was your first day of school?" asked her mom.  
  
"Weird...Ron was there."  
  
"Oh I forgot to tell you, him and his family's living next door! Isn't that great?"  
  
This just made it more scary.  
  
****  
  
"Hi Lily!" said the squeaky neko.  
  
"Hi." she responded as she put her pack down.  
  
She laid down on her green and purple bed. Lily was laying down on her stomach and looked at the her small angel statue that Tai sent her. (That was what in the box in chapter one!) "Turriririmon, am I really that pretty?" "Why?" "Well, four guys, including Matt and Tai, are in love with me." "Not really." "That's what I say, but they have a different perspective." "Hey! You said a big word!" "I know! And I didn't choke on it!"  
  
*Riiinnngggg!*  
  
"Wonder who that could be..." she thought as she picked up her phone.  
  
"Moshi Moshi."  
  
=Hey Lil...=  
  
"Dai? What happened?"  
  
=I just heard that Matt likes you...=  
  
"I am so sorry. I did not intend for that to happen! I swear!"  
  
=I know. If I wasn't gay, I'll probably be chasing after you.=  
  
"Oh boy...just what I need. Another one!"  
  
=What do you mean?=  
  
"Matt and Tai are not the only ones after me. There's Tory-"  
  
=Is he cute?=  
  
"I wouldn't say per say, but yeah. Kinda. Well anyways, and my old usual summer fling, Ron."  
  
=Is he cute?=  
  
"Yeah. {Giggles} Very hot. I don't get it Dai."  
  
=Don't get what?=  
  
"That all these guys think that I'm beautiful and I'm not well, maybe kawaii, but not beautiful."  
  
=Well, they say that personality makes a person more beautiful.=  
  
"Yeah...well there were a lot hot guys at my high school!"  
  
=Did you 'get lost'?=  
  
"I tried, but Tai was there with a map, so I just couldn't. The cons of having a boyfriend. But of course there's also the pros!"  
  
=I wish I had one...=  
  
"Well, keep looking! I'm sure he's there somewhere!" (Like TK maybe...)  
  
=Well, see yuh!=  
  
"See yuh!"  
  
*Click*  
  
****  
  
Lily was setting the table when Hilda said, "Set five more plates. We're having guests." as she got something out of the cupboard.  
  
***  
  
Lily was sitting when the doorbell rang.  
  
"Uh, Lily? Can you get that?" asked Kayla.  
  
"Ok..." she sighed.  
  
She opened the door and there was Ron, with his parents.  
  
"Hi Ron." she said.  
  
"Hey." he said as he winked at her.  
  
"Uh come in!" she said as she let the family in. Then she closed the door. Then it rang again.  
  
She opened the door and there was Matt and his hentai father.  
  
"Matt? What are you doing here?" she asked.  
  
"Your father invited us here." the hentai (Mr. Ishida) said. "Oh and by the way, love the outfit!" he whispered. She was wearing micro shorts, white socks, with a midriff/tank top. Her mouth opened in disgust. (I know...)  
  
She went straight to her room, got some 'supplies' (Like Cd player, Cd's, etc.) and went to the bathroom and locked herself in. (Her room happened to have the only door that doesn't have a lock on it!)  
  
****  
  
"Where's Lily?" asked Ron and Matt at the exact same time.  
  
"I know where she is..." said Kayla as she pulled out of her chair.  
  
****  
  
"Lily! Come on out!! Dinner's ready!" said Kayla as she pounded on the bathroom door.  
  
"No!! Not with that hentai here!"  
  
"You know Ron!"  
  
"Not him!! The father of the blonde guy...!" hinted the brunette.  
  
"Oh...don't worry, you're sitting away from him trust me!"  
  
After a few moments, the door opened.  
  
****  
  
Guess who she sat by? Between Matt and Ron! (^_^;,)  
  
"We say Grace before we eat dinner, if that's all right with you, Mr. Ishida."  
  
"Oh no it's all right."  
  
"Father, Son, Holy Spirit, Amen. Thank you Lord for this meal on the table and for the blessing of these guests joining our table this evening. Amen. Father, Son, Holy Spirit, Amen." said Hilda along with Kayla and Lily. (Sorry to the other Catholics out there. ^_^;,)  
  
The whole dinner Matt and Ron stared at Lily.  
  
****  
  
"Lily, why don't we go to your room?" asked Matt.  
  
"{Sweatdrop} Uh..."  
  
"Can I come too?"  
  
"{Hangs head} Sure I guess..."  
  
****  
  
Ron closed her door.  
  
Lily got her blanket and covered her shaved legs. "They don't need to see that...!!" she thought. She could definatly trust Tai and Davis, but not anyone else...  
  
Matt put his arm around her. She forced a smile to come out. He smiled back.  
  
"Wanna watch a movie?" she offered.  
  
"Yeah, I bought this one..." Ron said as he pulled out a Sailor Moon movie in VHS.  
  
"Oh my God!!! This is the movie I just couldn't find!! Thank you!" she said as she took the movie and started to look at it.  
  
"Only the best for you..." he said.  
  
"Well, I got this one for you..." Matt said as he pulled out a Tenchi movie.  
  
"Oh my God!!! Thank you! You guys did not have to do this! You could've gotten something better than this!"  
  
"What could be better than your smile?" Ron said.  
  
"Your happiness?" Matt finished.  
  
She looked at both Ron and Matt.  
  
"Really, you didn't have to do this." she said as she gave back the two movies. "I can't take this. I'm sorry."  
  
"But we insist! It's yours."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Lily, I have never been more sure in my life."  
  
"Ok then..." she took the movies. Lily went to her bookcase of movies. Since she was kinda short, she couldn't really reach it. "Curses! I can't reach it!" she said as she stood on her tiptoes.  
  
She didn't realize that she took off the blanket so you know what they were looking at.  
  
"Lily, you need help?" asked Matt.  
  
"Yeah, I guess you can say."  
  
He easily put where she wanted to put the movies.  
  
"Thanks." she said with a smile.  
  
"So what movie do you wanna watch?"  
  
"I don't know. I'm in the mood for some good comedy! I want to see Happy Gilmore again! It's so funny!"  
  
****  
  
They just finished the movie.  
  
"That was hilarious!!" she said. " {Imaitating Happy} Why won't you go to your home?!!! Are you too good-looking for your home?!?!?!" she added. They were all cracking up.  
  
"I love Adam Sandler! He's so funny!!!" she said.  
  
****  
  
Soon they had to go. "Oh well, see you tomorrow?" "Ok. Meet me where we usually meet." "Hey Ron, you wanna walk with us? There's always room for more!" "Sure, as long as I'm with you."  
  
Lily knew that now all four guys are after her heart, even though one already did captured it (^_^;,), and they are now sworn enemies, except when she's around.  
  
"Bye!"  
  
"Bye!" as both Matt and Ron waved at her, thinking that she was waving to one of them, which she was really waving to both. "Typical bishonens..." she thought.  
  
****  
  
"Ok, I love you too. Bye."  
  
=Bye, koi...=  
  
"{Giggles} Tai...you moron..."  
  
=I know...=  
  
"{Kiss sound}"  
  
={Kiss sound}=  
  
*Click*  
  
"This had been one weird day..." she said as she climbed into bed.  
  
"Ron hadn't changed hasn't he?"  
  
"Well, I guess, but I say he had a change. Of heart." she said as she went to sleep.  
  
****  
  
"Now ....?" "Shit! This Tory and Ron fellows are in the friggin way!!" "Hold on...."  
  
+Name: Mortimer AKA Tory Jones  
  
Age: 15  
  
Gender: Male  
  
Digimon: Unknown  
  
Crest: Life  
  
Name: Ronald AKA Ron Kokoiter  
  
Age: 14  
  
Gender: Male  
  
Digimon: Unknown  
  
Crest: Changes+  
  
"Hmm...interesting..." "What'd you find?" "These two are digidestined, but they don't have their own Digimon." "That is interesting."  
  
****  
  
When Lily walked to the stairs, she found Matt and Ron there.  
  
"Are you ready to go?" Matt asked.  
  
"What do you think, blondie?!" snarled Ron.  
  
"I was asking Lily, not you!!" Matt snarled back.  
  
"That's exactly who I meant!!"  
  
"Yes I am, let's go." Lily said before a fight broke out between the bishonens.  
  
****  
  
Soon they caught up with the brunette bishonen.  
  
"Tai-kun!" she greeted as she hugged him.  
  
They kissed each other for a split second.  
  
This made both Ron and Matt raging and violently jealous, but as long as she was happy, they held their ground.  
  
****  
  
Daisuke was getting ready for another cruel day at his school. They've teased him for being so hot and so gay. They would like throw things at him and say, "What, you're boyfriend's not here?" And Jun even started all of that before she went to the junior high!  
  
Then the doorbell rang.  
  
He opened the door.  
  
It was Takeru!!  
  
"TB, what are you doing here?" he asked the blonde.  
  
TK had always been there, along with Kari, Ken, Yolei, and Cody to defend him.  
  
"Davis, I have to tell you something." he started.  
  
Dai somehow knew what was coming, and he felt a sudden rush of hope go through his brain.  
  
"But, it'll have to wait till after school..." he finished/sighed.  
  
For some reason, he felt the hope being taken over by curiousity.  
  
****  
  
It was now lunchtime at the high school.  
  
Lily sat between her favorite bishonens, Taichi and Matt. While Ron and Tory sat on the other end.  
  
"Don't you just love Twikies?" commented Lily as she brought out a Twinky from her lunch bag.  
  
"I already have one." said Tai.  
  
"Where is it?" she asked.  
  
"In my pants."  
  
"Ew!! Hentai!!" she said as she playfully smacked her koi.  
  
"We have Twinkies too ya know..." said Ron.  
  
"Hentais, they are everywhere...!" Lily said with fake runny tears.  
  
"This is only mild, honey..." said Tory.  
  
"I think I'm gonna go somewhere, alone, away from you hentais...." she said as she got up.  
  
After she had left, Tory had said, "She has a fine ass!!"  
  
"Yep, she does." agreed Tai.  
  
Both Ron and Matt agreed.  
  
****  
  
Lily was looking for some place to sit when she felt someone's crotch behind her. She turned around and it was a red-head bishonen/hentai. "Why all these hentais here? They are so gross! Get away from me!!" she said as she pushed him away and walked fast.  
  
****  
  
She finally found a small group outside in the courtyard to talk to.  
  
"Hello." she said as she approached the group.  
  
"Hey." the crowd responded.  
  
****  
  
Matt looked to the side and saw Lily talking and laughing with a bunch of people. He then noticed that a bishonen was hitting on Lily, but she seemed not to notice.  
  
"Matt, what are you looking at?" asked Tai.  
  
"This guy's hitting on your girlfriend."  
  
"What?" Tai asked as he got up.  
  
Naturally this made Matt, Ron and Tory angry also.  
  
****  
  
"Tai, I swear, he was just talking to me!"  
  
"Hey, I saw him trying to hit on you."  
  
"Matt, stay outta this! I'm sorry, I--my head hurts. I need some time alone."  
  
****  
  
School was now over for the second Digidestined.  
  
"Ok, TV, what was it you wanted to tell me?"  
  
"Let's go somewhere more private..." he said.  
  
****  
  
"Ok, here we are..." noted Davis.  
  
"Davis, I have to tell you something that I held in ever since I met you."  
  
Then a strange emotion filled Dai's body. Like something he had forgotten a long time ago that just, a spur of the moment, resurfaced.  
  
Then TK took Davis's hand.  
  
"Daisuke Motomiya...I lo-love you." he tried to say.  
  
Next thing TK knew, he felt Davis's soft lips against his.  
  
It felt soft, lovingly, lustful, sweet.  
  
Then Davis pulled back suddenly, both of them panting.  
  
"Wh-what happened? Did we just...kiss?"  
  
"I-I think so..." answered Davis, nervously.  
  
TK wanted more of these tender lips against his.  
  
"I know this question is kinda dumb, but uh, can I kiss you again?"  
  
Already, Davis was only mere inches away from each other.  
  
"You're right. It is kinda dumb." he said as he dove in for another kiss.  
  
Now he knows his true feelings. The reason why he liked Matt is because he reminded him of Takeru. The blonde hair, the ocean-deep blue eyes...the face always haunted him after all these months, years even, probably. He felt really stupid that he thought it was Matt that won his affections!  
  
****  
  
Lily still didn't feel comfortable around her koi and the other bishonen, so she had already left.  
  
As she walked to the apartment building, she saw couples make out all over the place. Most of them reminded of her and...Matt?!! What did Matt had to do with anything with her life other than well, her friend? She shook her head in disbelief and continued her way.  
  
"Lily..."  
  
She turned around and there was nobody there. She looked around before she turned back around.  
  
"Lily..."  
  
That voice!! That haunting yet soothing voice! What the hell was it?!! Who the hell was it?!! It definatley wasn't Tai, Tory, not even close to Ron!  
  
She turned a corner and saw a vision of Matt.  
  
She shook her head, and blinked numerous times. Luckily, it was just her imagination. Please....  
  
****  
  
As soon as she entered the apartment, she immediatly got a ice filled glass and filled it up with water, and splashed some of it on her face. "I love Tai...I love Tai...I love Mat-Tai!" she tried to spit out. Sure she danced with him, kissed him, even fondled with him, but did it mean anything to her? She knew that it meant something to him, but her?! Why is she even thinking that? She loves Taichi Yagami, captain and star soccer player on the school's team. But she knows nothing of soccer, except that you have to kick the ball to the goal.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Me: Hehe! Aren't I evil?  
  
Taichi: Why do you have fall for him?  
  
Yamato: You know you like what you see....  
  
Me: *Ahem* Ok, let's move on....well, this turned out to be better than what I orginally planned! ^_^;,  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
La,la,la la,la,la,la,la (x4)  
  
I just can't get you out of my head  
  
Boy, your lovin' is all I think about  
  
I just can't get you out of my head  
  
Boy, its more than I dare to think about  
  
La,la,la la,la,la,la,la (x2)  
  
I just can't get you out of my head  
  
Boy, your lovin' is all I think about  
  
I just can't get you out of my head  
  
Boy, its more than I dare to think about  
  
Every night  
  
Every day  
  
Just to be there in your arms  
  
Won't you stay  
  
Won't you stay  
  
Stay forever and ever and ever ah ah  
  
La,la,la la,la,la,la,la (x4)  
  
I just can't get you out of my head  
  
Boy, your lovin' is all I think about  
  
I just can't get you out of my head  
  
Boy, its more than I dare to think about  
  
There's a dark secret in me  
  
Don't leave me lost in your arms  
  
Set me free  
  
Feel the need in me  
  
Set me free  
  
Stay forever and ever and ever ah ah  
  
La,la,la la,la,la,la,la (x4)  
  
I just can't get you out of my head (La,la,la La,la,la,la,la)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Lily-san (That's me!): Oh yeah, I already used this song! ^_^;, 


	6. The Truth Is Yet To Be Told

~`*Love's Eternal Bliss*`~  
  
~`*The Series*`~  
  
~`*Part Six*`~  
  
~`*The Truth Is Yet To Be Told*`~  
  
1  
  
2 Dis: Must I go through this?? *Sigh* I don't Digimon nor the stupid songs.  
  
As soon as she entered the apartment, she immediatly got a ice filled glass and filled it up with water, and splashed some of it on her face. "I love Tai...I love Tai...I love Mat-Tai!" she tried to spit out. Sure she danced with him, kissed him, even fondled with him, but did it mean anything to her? She knew that it meant something to him, but her?! Why is she even thinking that? She loves Taichi Yagami, captain and star soccer player on the school's soccer team. But she knows nothing of soccer, except that you have to kick the ball to the goal.  
  
She knows most of the things that Matt's interested in. (Music, I meant! ^_^;,) And they have more of a conversation than she and Tai will ever have! They've been through the same thing, like parents' divorce and poverty. Then she realized that Matt have been there for her when she needed someone the most. The elevator for instance, no one comforted her the way he did, and what happened the last school year when he beat the shit out of Tory, for her. The Digital World thing, Hawaii, this and that. And that's when she realized that her crest coresponds very well with his. (She has the crest of Trust! You gotta have trust to have friendship, right?)  
  
No! Get that outta your mind! He didn't do that for you! But he did admit his love for her. And why did he teased her in particular? Huh? This puzzled her greatly.  
  
~`*Flashback*`~  
  
Lily was walking to her new class in Odaiba High School, nervously.  
  
She entered the class.  
  
****  
  
Matt was talking to Izzy (^_^;,) about something, when he turned around and saw the shy brunette enter the class. He felt this emotion in his brain like he was supposed to feel this way.  
  
"Matt, are you ok?" asked the red-headed bishonen. (Yes, I think he's hot also, back off! ^_^;,)  
  
"Huh? Yeah." he said like he usually says.  
  
****  
  
When she walked to a desk, she noticed the blonde looking at her. She blushed sheepishly and hid behind her books.  
  
"I'll be back." he told the genius. (Well, he is...!)  
  
****  
  
The blonde walked up to the brunette and said, "Hello."  
  
"Hi." she said shyly.  
  
"Your new aren't you?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah." she answered.  
  
"Where you'd come from?"  
  
"America."  
  
"What part?"  
  
"The Central part."  
  
He seemed to be interested in her.  
  
He chuckled, then she chuckled too.  
  
"What's your name?"  
  
"Li-Lily...what's yours?"  
  
"Yamato, but my friends call me Matt."  
  
"Oh. That's nice. Yeah." she smiled.  
  
Then someone walked up to him and said, "Hey, are you hitting on the new girl? How uncool!"  
  
"I wasn't hitting on her!"  
  
That's when the teasing began.  
  
"She has a nose that's big enough to notice in the world!" Matt said.  
  
"In fact it is the world!" as he left.  
  
****  
  
Lily came home crying.  
  
~`*End Of Flashback*`~  
  
*Riiiiiinnnggggg!!!!!*  
  
"Moshi Moshi."  
  
=Hey, Lily, are you ok?=  
  
It was Matt! Out of all the bishonen!! Why couldn't it be her koi? Didn't he love her anymore?  
  
"Yeah, I'm ok, Matt. Um, Matt?"  
  
=Yes?=  
  
"Why did you tease me at the beginning of eighth grade?"  
  
=Well...I was attracted to you since day one.=  
  
She couldn't believe her ears! He teased her because he liked her!!  
  
"Well, why didn't you tell me?"  
  
=I was afraid. Scared.=  
  
Now she felt like going to his place and snuggle him, to make it all better.  
  
=Lily, I really love you, with all my heart...=  
  
She felt that warm fuzzy feeling in her heart when he said that. No! No, no, no!!! She mustn't feel this way!!! Not for her koi's best friend!!  
  
=I think about you day in and day out...and I just can't get enough of your face...=  
  
She felt like crying right then, but she kept the tears back somehow.  
  
=I'm sorry, I'm wasting your tim-=  
  
"No, you're not..." she said. "Not at all."  
  
That did it!!! That broke the very thin line between koi and best friend for her and Yamato. She now realized that she's been craving Matt's touch, not Tai. She did loved Tai very much indeed, but not koi-like. More of a friend.  
  
"M-Matt? Ca-can you come over?" she hesitatly asked.  
  
He sounded surprised.  
  
=Isn't your parents home?= (He usually comes over when her parents are home ^_^;,)  
  
"N-no..."  
  
=Ok, I'll be there in a few.=  
  
Then she said the unthinkable!! (Not really!)  
  
"Aishiteru...Yama-koi..."  
  
She realized what she said, and then hung up before he could say anything else.  
  
*Click!*  
  
OmiGod! She actually said that! Now what will he think of her? Another teenybopper? Sure she liked bands like NSYNC (*Squeal!!*), but still....  
  
****  
  
"Ok, I'll be there in a few."  
  
=Aishiteru...Yama-koi...=  
  
Did she just say what he kinda wanted her to say?  
  
=*Click!*=  
  
Matt was shocked what she just said, but she just hung up before he could say anything else.  
  
****  
  
Yamato was at her front door. He took a deep breath, and knocked on the door.  
  
Moments passed before the door opened for the blonde.  
  
"Lily?" he called in.  
  
Then he saw her sitting on the couch, looking ashamed.  
  
"Hey, what's wrong?" he asked as he walked up and sat down beside the brunette.  
  
"I-I think I love you." she said.  
  
This made his heart extremely happy, but he kept it in.  
  
"Really?" he asked, just to make sure she wasn't playing a cruel joke.  
  
"Yes, Yama. I do. I'm sorry..." she said with a real sincere look on her face.  
  
Matt swung his arm around her. "There's no need to be sorry..." he said as he looked at her brown eyes.  
  
Next thing they knew, they kissed again. It was real passionate and true.  
  
She pulled away, and asked, "Yama, what's gonna happen now?"  
  
"The best thing to do is to tell Tai."  
  
"But I'm scared...I'm scared what he's gonna say..."  
  
"Now you know how I felt when I told you."  
  
"Thanks a lot. That really helps."  
  
"What? I was just telling the truth..."  
  
"I'll call him-"  
  
"Bad idea. He'll think you're lying."  
  
"I meant, I'll call him so he can come over and then I'll tell him."  
  
****  
  
"Ok, I'm here. What was it you wanna tell me?" asked the brunette bishonen.  
  
Lily sat down, took a very deep breath and let it out.  
  
"Tai, I have to tell you something...that will change our relationship greatly, and me and Matt's."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I-I-I lo-love Matt n-now...I understand if you never want to speak with me ever again...."  
  
All Tai did was smile.  
  
"Lily, of course I'm gonna talk to you. You're my friend." he merely said.  
  
This was great on Lily's part.  
  
"As long as your happy, that's all that matters...besides, you need someone better than me...and Matt's a great choice." he said. "I better get going. Bye!" as he left.  
  
"Bye! That was easier than I thought!!" she said.  
  
Matt was beyond happy when he now have the love of his life all to himself now.  
  
****  
  
"Yes! It's finally happened!" "What happened?" "{Smacks brunette's head} Courage is out of the way! Trust and Friendship 'loves' each other now! Ha ha!! This is great!! After they have sex for the first time ever, their memories of sex will disappear, that'll open the eternal portal! Then..." "Murder, murder, murder, murder!!" "{Sweatdrops} That and we'll take over both worlds!"  
  
****  
  
Matt was now the happiest bishonen in all of Japan, now that he finally have the girl of his dreams. He and his dream lover. He sighed contently and closed his eyes.  
  
His digivice started to beep again.  
  
"What?..." he asked himself as he got up again.  
  
****  
  
By the time Matt got there, Lily was already there. "Lily, what's going on?" "I don't know." she responded.  
  
They were wearing what they wore before. (Black clothing ^_^;,)  
  
****  
  
They woke up in the same bed. This time, Lily wasn't raging mad. (^_^;,) "What are we doing here again?" she asked. "I have no idea..." They layed back down and she rested her head on his shoulder.  
  
****  
  
The day went by quickly.  
  
The blonde girl decided to make things more passionate for the couple by taking out the lightbulb in the room and replaced them with candlelight.  
  
****  
  
Lily was trying to draw with the candlelight, of course lost in her own little world, while Matt stared at her.  
  
"She's so beautiful...and she's mine finally..." he thought.  
  
"Not entirely..." said the boy.  
  
"What?"  
  
"She's not entirely yours. You have to 'mark' her." he insuated.  
  
"How?"  
  
"Your cum! Dude! Make love to her and make her yours entirely."  
  
"But do you think she'll let me?"  
  
"Of course she will! She loves you right? Everyone knows that sex is one way to prove your love!" (Not really but ok...! ^_^;,)  
  
****  
  
"Hey." said the blonde girl.  
  
"Hi..." Lily responded.  
  
"Do you love him?" she asked as she pointed at the blonde bishonen.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Have you guys had sex yet?"  
  
"No! We barely started dating!"  
  
"I heard that guys really like to have sex before the first date! It's true!" (Yeah right...-_-;,)  
  
****  
  
It was now nightime and both of their hormones are in high gear.  
  
"Night, Yama-san." she said as she got underneath the covers.  
  
"Good night, Lily-san." Matt said.  
  
****  
  
Matt just couldn't take his eyes off her curvy body. He just had to touch it once! Just once!! But he knew perfectly well that he couldn't touch her just one time.  
  
Lily on the other hand, couldn't make Matt's body disappear from her mind. She just have to feel everywhere! But that would be wrong.  
  
****  
  
That does it! He just have to make love to her!! He can't fight his hormones anymore!! He knew he was aroused. He swung his leg over hers and pulled her butt closer to his crotch. Then he put his arm around her waist.  
  
Lily knew what he was doing so she didn't even want to leave that position ever. She felt the rock hard member on her butt. She just had to have him inside of her!! (Supposdely this was supposed be a wet dream for both of them, after nature calls *ahem* They'll forget it was even thought of!! ^_^;,)  
  
She turned around and asked, "You want this?" Matt nodded. "Then come and get it..." she said. She turned completely over, with a seducing look in her eyes.  
  
They started to kiss passionatly. Matt made the first move by copping a feel of Lily's breasts. He rubbed it as she moaned in their kiss. "I love you!" she said as she barley broke the kiss. "I love you...too!"  
  
It was Lily's turn to make a move. She put her hand down in his boxers and fondled him like no tomorrow. Now Matt was doing the moaning. Then she dove in, took off the boxers, and gazed at the love rod. "Wow...I didn't know you were so big!" she said. "I can get more big if you want..." She put it in her mouth and licked it like it was melting.  
  
"Oh God..." he moaned.  
  
She even bobbed her head to get every inch of the penis.  
  
Then Yamato bucked his hips as he came in her mouth.  
  
It overflowed her mouth that some of it slowly went down on the dick.  
  
"Nummy." she said as she swolled it. "Looks like I forgot some..." as she licked the rest up slowly.  
  
"Ahh!!" he moaned.  
  
****  
  
"They're doin it! They're doin it!" "How far?" "Not very far! She licked him good!" "Well, keep an eye on them!" "No problem!!"  
  
****  
  
"Yamato!!!" she moaned as she came.  
  
"Beautiful pussy..." he said as she came.  
  
"Yama, give it to me! I need you inside of me!! Now!!" she cried.  
  
He climbed back to position and said, "Be patient..." as he made his erected member near the panting girl.  
  
****  
  
"Get ready to open the eternal portal!!"  
  
****  
  
He slowly went to her opening, trying his hardest not to rush it in. He finally inserted the penis in her.  
  
She started to cry, but softly.  
  
"You okay?"  
  
"Yeah, just wait..."  
  
Soon the pleasure took full control.  
  
"Ok, now..." she said as the last tear came down her cheek.  
  
He slowly started bucking his hips.  
  
Soon he found a rhythm.  
  
"This is so good..." she moaned.  
  
"Glad you're enjoying yourself..." he moaned along.  
  
Then she realized that she wasn't getting enough. Then she started to move along, getting every inch of the much wanted member.  
  
"Lily, let me do the work." he said.  
  
"No Yama! I need every inch of it!!" she shouted.  
  
She still didn't get what she wanted.  
  
She finally opened her legs more and wrapped them around Yamato's waist, pulling him much closer. Now the entire cock was inside.  
  
Matt didn't want to leave the threshold so he wrapped his legs around her and they were now on a sitting position.  
  
The bed protested and squeaked numerous times, but that didn't interfere with their lovemaking.  
  
"I...love you!" she moaned.  
  
"I love you too!!"  
  
Matt went so far that it knocked both of them on the ground.  
  
Lily got up and started to ride him. "Is this what you want?!" she yelled.  
  
"Hell yeah...oh God!!!" he answered.  
  
He pushed her against the bed and rode her again. "You are so beautiful!" he shouted as he went in and out, but mostly in.  
  
The skin to skin contact became more and more intense by the minute.  
  
"Give it to me Yama! Give it all!!" she shouted.  
  
This caused the humping to be more intense.  
  
By now, both of their climaxes were almost off the edge.  
  
"Make me yours, Yama! Make me yours!!"  
  
"I will! Oh God, I will!"  
  
Then he came at last.  
  
His mother load of cum came shooting out of the dick and into the girl as he gave her one more powerful thrust.  
  
"I love you!!!" he shouted with all his might as he came.  
  
"Yamato, I love you too!!!" she shouted as she recieved his gift.  
  
The crest of Trust and Friendship shined within their hearts brightly as the highest point of their love occured.  
  
****  
  
"Now!!" "Now?" "NOW!!!" The boy pushed the button. There were spectacular colors everywhere as the eternal portal opened.  
  
"What the?" asked the blonde as the colors went to the couple in the room.  
  
****  
  
"Oh God...that was wonderful..." Lily said as she closed her eyes.  
  
"That was..." Matt sighed as he shut his eyes.  
  
****  
  
Then Matt opened his eyes and realized that he had came in his boxers again.  
  
"Damn hormones!" he cursed as he went to the bathroom.  
  
(They thought it was a wet dream, and their pretty much right. ^_^;,)  
  
Then Lily woke up also.  
  
"*Yawn!* What's for breakfast?"  
  
She looked at the alarm clock that said 4:00 AM.  
  
"This is a record-breaking moment!"  
  
She then noticed that Matt was gone.  
  
"Where'd you go?" she asked.  
  
The colors crept around her arms, while the rest are going to the room where Matt probably was.  
  
As went around her, she grew angelic wings.  
  
****  
  
Matt was cleaning himself up when the colors came inside and and started to change him into an angel himself.  
  
"The hell...?" he asked himself as the wings grew.  
  
****  
  
"What the hell was going on?!!" asked the blonde. "Settle down Cheryl!" "No, I won't Brad! Not this time!! We worked too hard for this! I will not let it slip away through my fingers!"  
  
****  
  
Lily floated out of the room, along with Yamato.  
  
"Yama? What's going on?" she asked.  
  
"I-I don't know..." he answered.  
  
She flew to him, and he held her tight.  
  
"Remember, I'll always be here by your side, no matter what happens..." he comforted. She smiled at him.  
  
Then Lily felt a tug on her leg.  
  
"What the-Hey!! Let me go!!" she said as Cheryl held her leg.  
  
"No!!! I will never let you take what I despertly need!!"  
  
****  
  
Koushiro was monitering when he saw two angels that seemed familar.  
  
"What the...?" he asked himself as he zoomed it in.  
  
It turned out to be...Yamato and Lily?!!!  
  
****  
  
Soon the other Digidestined were in the Digital World.  
  
~`*Flashback*`~  
  
"It seems that I found out what the cause is." announced Izzy. "The cause of what?" asked the silly red-head. (Dai! ^_^;,) "The cause of these strange happennings in the Digital World!" said Miyako. "Oh....." he said. "Well, what is it, Izzy?" asked the former Kaiser. "Lily and Yamato are the evil creatures...." he slowly said, "and they need to be destroyed..." The other chosen children were shocked. "But-but Lily wouldn't do something like this!!" "That's goes double for Matt!!" "I'm sorry, but that's the way it is..." Izzy said sadly.  
  
~`*End Of Flashback*`~  
  
"Dai-chan?" asked the blonde bishonen. "Yeah?" he answered. "What's wrong?" "It's just that, well, I really doubt that Lily and Yamato would do something evil..." "I don't believe Izzy either..."  
  
****  
  
"Lemme go, bitch!!" Lily shouted at the blonde girl.  
  
"No!! I am gonna be the ruler of both worlds and you will not stop me from reaching that goal!!" Cheryl shouted.  
  
Soon the blonde girl lost her grip and she started to fall back into the Digital World.  
  
"AHHH!!!!!" she shouted as she fell.  
  
Lily looked back down. She dove down.  
  
"Lily!!" shouted Yamato.  
  
She ignored him and continued to fly after Cheryl.  
  
****  
  
She caught her and flew back to where Yama was.  
  
"Why did you do that? She almost brought you down. Literally!"  
  
"I don't care. Everyone's good at heart, but they just don't realize it sometimes."  
  
"Lily, sometimes I wonder about you, you know that?"  
  
****  
  
As soon as she put the girl back on the ground, she flew back up.  
  
"Now let's go where this portal leads. Hopefully it's home."  
  
"You dork."  
  
"What? I stink!"  
  
"That's what I mean!"  
  
****  
  
When they arrived at their destination, it was glorious!! There were beautiful angels everywhere!!! But no one stood out like Yamato and Lily. "Who are you?" asked an angel. "Uh, Lily...and that's Yamato. Where are we?" "You're in heaven." "Wha?! Are we dead?!!!!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lydie: I finally finished chapter six!!! {Does special dance}  
  
Yamato: What about-  
  
Lydie: I just can't seem to get pass chapter six. It's like my brain shuts down during the creation of chapter six. Weird, huh? And it seems to be like a pattern!  
  
Valerie {Sweatdrop}: Uh-huh... 


	7. When Angels Recieve Their Wings

~`*Love's Eternal Bliss*`~  
  
~`*The Series*`~  
  
~`*Part Seven*`~  
  
~`*When Angels Recieve Their Wings*`~  
  
Dis: Never will own Digimon nor the songs.  
  
When they arrived at their destination, it was glorious!! There were beautiful angels everywhere!!! But no one stood out like Yamato and Lily. "Who are you?" asked an angel. "Uh, Lily...and that's Yamato. Where are we?" "You're in heaven." "Wha?! Are we dead?!!!!"  
  
"{Chuckles} Of course not." "Then what are we?" "Angels of course!" "Of what?" "What are your crests?" "Trust." "Friendship." "Hmm, we did hear of the Angel of Trust, but not Friendship. This is strange..." Suddenly, the angels got sucked up by something.  
  
Then everything went black, as black as death itself. Lily got scared (duh...-_-;,) and Matt held her tight. Then it got cold, cold as death itself.  
  
"Yama, aren't you cold?" Lily asked as the blonde shiver. "No, I'm alright." he lied as his icy breath came out. "Yamato! Don't do this to yourself! You'll die!" Lily said. "I don't care. I want you to be ok." he answered. He truly loved her! He's sacrificing his life for hers! And how is she repaying him? By standing there and watch him die because of her!  
  
****  
  
Daisuke and the other Second Digidestined searched everywhere for Yamato and Lily.  
  
"Hey you!!!" shouted Cheryl (This can't be good...).  
  
Dai turned around and saw a blonde girl running towards him.  
  
"Thank goodness I found you!" she panted.  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Kari. She knew this girl means trouble somehow.  
  
"I found your friends, and I tried to but I just couldn't!"  
  
****  
  
By now they fell on their knees. That's it! She will not stand (well, sort of...^_^;,) there while Matt gives all his life energy away to this unknown force! It was getting more cold and later for him. "Yamato?" she asked. No answer. She shook him. "Yamato!!!" she yelled as tears came out and she shook him. He felt so cold. "Yamato!! What have I done!!!" she wailed. "I should've helped him!! I should've helped him!!!!" as she held him close to her heart.  
  
****  
  
"You're lying!"  
  
"Would I lie?"  
  
"They would never do anything like that!"  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"Listen, bitch, I've known Lily since she and her family moved in Odaiba!"  
  
"And I should know my own brother!" (Not half brothers, but full brothers!)  
  
"Hey, if you want people and Digimon to get hurt, it's alright with me."  
  
The Digidestined looked at each other.  
  
"All right." Kari said finally.  
  
"Kari?!" asked Yolie with a shocked face.  
  
"Don't worry. I know what I'm doing." she simply said.  
  
The others finally got the idea so they agreed with her, except Davis.  
  
"No! I really don't think we should trust her!"  
  
"Davis, this way we'll find them, and find the real cause!" whispered TK. "Trust Kari. You know how smart she is when it comes to judging things, not that you're any good." as he gave him a peck on the cheek.  
  
"Ok, T-chan." Dai blushed fairly. (My special name for him! ^_^;,)  
  
****  
  
Lily continued to hold him close, not letting him go anytime soon, even in death. She knew she was dying from the hellish cold. She wept one more time as she brought the body closer to hers. Then she kissed him one more time before she coughed to death. "I guess this is it, Yama...I guess I'll be joining you finally..." as she coughed and fell onto the ground.  
  
****  
  
Tai was pacing back and forth as Sora and Jyou sat down and discussing things. Izzy was typing like a maniac. "Haven't they found anything yet?" asked the impatient Taichi. "Not yet." answered the computer whiz. "Dammit!!!" he cursed. He was scared but he didn't show any signs. "Tai, forget about her. She's as good as dead!" said Sora. "Sora, I'm not in a very good mood right now, so shut the fuck up!!" cursed Tai as he pointed at the red-head. "It was just a suggestion!"  
  
****  
  
Before she gave in her last breath, "I love you Yamato Ishida..." she said as the tears came out. She knew that he couldn't hear her. She held him close one more time. She let out her last breath and she died along with her true love....  
  
****  
  
Something broke into Takeru's heart. Like fire. Like deathly fire. He fell onto the ground. Shivering. "T-chan!"Daisuke said with concern for his koi.  
  
****  
  
As Taichi was continuing to pace, he felt something in his heart that broke. He fell, knocking over the table Sora and Joe sat at. "Taichi!!" shouted Sora. He fell on the ground, tears coming out as he held his heart. "Tai! What's the matter?" asked the red-head as he got up from his chair. "Something happened!!" he said. "What? What happened?!!" asked Izzy. "Lily died!!!"  
  
****  
  
"Oh my God! TK! Are you ok?" "Matt is gone!!" "We know that!" said Miyako. "No! I meant he's gone! Died!!" "Oh my God..." gasped Kari.  
  
****  
  
As the two frozen bodies laid there, a light had grown from both of them, thus destroying the darkness and cold that shrouded around them. It was very beautiful. It picked them up and like in the movie Beauty and the Beast, it went around them.  
  
Soon they were standing up again, now with their life energy that was self- fishly stolen.  
  
Lily slowly opened her eyes and saw Yamato smiling at her. "Y-Yama?" she asked. "Yama!!" as she hugged him tightly. She started to cry. "I thought you-" "I'll never leave you...even in death." he said. "You moron!" as she held him tight. "I love you." "I love you, too..." Then Yama's wings shone brightly. "Yamato? What's happening to you?" "I don't know..." he answered.  
  
"It's the angel of true love!" shouted one of the angels was now released. (^_^;,) "True love?" Lily asked. "What? Is there an echo in here? Of course true love!"  
  
****  
  
Next thing she knew, Lily was back in the Digital World. "Yama-san?" she asked for the blonde bishonen.  
  
****  
  
"Why did you send her back down there?" Yamato asked furiously. "Because she was not who we were looking for." the guy angel (^_^;,) answered. "She was to me! Damn you!" "Do not use foul language!!" "I just fucking did." (Their not talking about God, I can assure you! It's a different type of God, but it's not the Holy Father! Sorry!) "HE would not like this!!" "So?" "HE is the almighty lord!" "Good for him! I'm going back down there to her. And there is nothing you assoles can do about it." as he jumped over and started to fly down. "Oh, HE would not like this..." as he flew to another direction.  
  
****  
  
Lily was walking till she found the same base that she was in. "Oh, I don't need this crap...I need to go home." she said to herself. "If only I let Taichi teach me to play soccer, but no...he had to be hentai. He meant the other type of soccer, not the sport. Hentai. Damn, I need to learn how to run again. Stupid retirement thingy."  
  
****  
  
She entered the base, and found the boy at her feet as if he's begging. "Uh, why are you like that?" "Please, Cheryl's gone out of control!" "Oh...who's Cheryl?" "You know that blonde girl?" "Oh...what happened?" "Ever since you and your koi helped open the eternal portal, she's been really losing it!" "Oh...and what is this eternal portal?" "That portal that you guys entered." "Oh...." "Would you quit doing that?!" "Sorry!"  
  
****  
  
By the time Yamato made it back, Lily was gone. "Stupid religous angels." he cursed to himself. (^_^;,) He started to fly in the sky (that rhymes....^_^;,) and saw footprints in the sand. "Those must be Lily's..." he thought. He decided to follow them.  
  
****  
  
Lily was fascinated with all the pretty buttons. "Oo!! Pretty buttons!!" "Don't touch any of them. One of them is the self-destruct button, and I practically forgot which one." "Is this it?" said Lily as she pointed at a big red button that said, "Self-destruction button Do Not Touch!" "Oh! {Nervous Laugh}" "That's ok! I make those kind of mistakes too! Is where you guys hang out or something?" "I guess you can say that." "That's lovely. Well, anyways, what do you have to show me?" (Hush up, you hentais...-_-;,) "God, I can't really say this..." "What? What is it?" "Cheryl and I are planning to take over both the Digital World and the Real World, with you and your {Grits teeth} boyfriend's {Talks normal} help. Then we would make both of you believe that you were the true rulers or whatever, and then we would kill you guys before you breed, so she says." "How lovely..."  
  
*Bang!* "What the hell was that?" "Look into the moniter!"  
  
@"Flame Rocket!"@  
  
@"Rossetta Stone!"@  
  
@"Shooting Stars!"@  
  
@"Rock Cracking!"@  
  
@"Tempst Wing!"@  
  
@"Spiking Strike!"@  
  
"Looks like the Second Digidestined are here!" "What are they doing here?" "Look! There's Cheryl!" *Bang!* *ZZZZ!!!* "Damn! The lights are out!" "Whatever gave you that idea!" *BANG!!!* "Get the hell outta here, Lily!!" "What about you?" "Don't worry about me!! I'll be all right!" "I never did get your name!" "It's Brad Pitt. Not the movie star. (*Brad Pitt fans cry*) Now go!" Lily nodded and ran out the door. Now he can't get her out of his mind. "No time to think of girls now! Get your ass outta there!!" his mind scolded him. "Right."  
  
****  
  
Lily scrambled to get out of there. (Her wings disappeared ^_^;,) Then she heard two crys for help. It was familar.  
  
****  
  
She ran in, and saw poor Leopardmon and Cheetahmon tied up to the bed posts. "Leopardmon! Are you ok?" as she released Cheetahmon first. "Yeah, but Cheetahmon's injured on his leg!" "It's just a scratch!" "That's what they all say." "No time to argue! Uh! There, both of you are free! Let's go! This place is gonna blow any minute now!" *BANG!!* "Come on!!!" "Come on! Get on my back! We'll fly outta here! Cheetahmon, follow me!!" commanded Leopardmon.  
  
****  
  
Yamato saw the base exploding on the west side. (The Digidestined are on the east side! ^_^;,) "Lily!" he gasped. (^_^;,)  
  
****  
  
Soon Lily, Leopardmon, followed by Cheetahmon flew out of there and landed on the north side.  
  
****  
  
"This should do it!" said Brad as he pressed the self-destruct button. He gathered his small pack and raced outside. Luckily he got out just in time, just barley. He fell on the south side of the base. ({Sings 'South Side'})  
  
****  
  
"This should teach that Brad Pitt wannabe not to mess with me!!" Cheryl thought evily.  
  
****  
  
Soon the firework show was over. All there was one hell of scraps.  
  
"Is it over?" asked Lily. "Yep it is..." said the ever loyal Leopardmon. (^_^;,) "Thank God!"  
  
****  
  
"One question, why did we destroy this?" asked Flamedramon. "Because...uh...so Lily and Yamato won't use their weapons on us when they come back!" answered Cheryl.  
  
****  
  
Brad looked up and saw that he was safe with his special green pack. "I hope she made it out okay..."  
  
****  
  
Yamato flew to the top of the scrap and started to look for his beloved.  
  
****  
  
"Who's that? Is that Matt?" observed Yolei as the familar figure stood there.  
  
"It couldn't be!" said Cody. The sun was setting so it was practially picture perfect with his wings and yeah. You don't care what I think, so let's just go on with the story. ^_^;,  
  
"It looks like an angel. He's cute." said Dai. "D-chan!" said a certain jealous blonde. "But he won't live up to you." "That's more like it." (^_^;,)  
  
****  
  
Brad saw the angel on the destroyed base. "Wow...!" he said as he got out his Poliard (TM) camera from his pack. He took the picture really quickly.  
  
****  
  
Lily looked up and she saw the most handsome angel she had ever seen in her life. "Curse my girlish hormones! {Sweatdrop}" she thought. (Curse my girlish hormones! ^_^;,) As if he heard her, he turned to her direction. His ocean-deep blue eyes were so beautiful that it hipnotized her. There happened to be a small breeze. As it blew through his golden locks, it seemed that he smiled. She smiled in return. He opened his wings.  
  
****  
  
Brad was taking pictures like no tomorrow! "This'll show Mom and Dad I can capture beauty in a frame!!"  
  
****  
  
The angel flew to her. He became more apparent. He seemed to be familar...  
  
"Lily..." he said. That voice! She knew who it was! "Yama!!" she yelled back.  
  
Yamato hugged the girl tight as she did. "I missed you..." he said. "I missed you too."  
  
****  
  
"No! That couldn't be!! Their dead!!!" shouted Cheryl. "How did they the jaws of hell?!"  
  
****  
  
"Let's go home, I'm dying for a shower!" "Matt, you moron, I swear." "What? I bet that you are ready for a shower yourself." "Well, ok you caught me! Dammit! I can never hide anything from you, you know that? Ok, here we are. The TV screen, finally." "One problem. We can't enter or leave the Digital World without the second Digidestined's help." "Gimme your digivice." "Why?" "Just gimme, I lost mines. {Sweatdrop}" "As usual. {Takes out digivice from pocket}" She takes it and it's formed differently now. It looks like a special watch. "Hmmm." "What is it?" "This looks like the Digivice that me and my friend, Valerie made up when I was back in lame Lawton." "Anything else?" "Well, we made up our own Digimon and adventures from our dreams..." "How did you discover them?" "It's a long story. I'll e- mail it to you, ok?" "Ok, sure I guess."  
  
****  
  
The TV was stationed at, ironically at Matt's apartment. "How did you enter the Digi world if you lost your digivice?" "It kinda sucked me up." "Sucked...?" "You hentai." She checked the time it was luckily six o' clock in the morning.  
  
****  
  
At school, Taichi and the others weren't there. "Hmm, I wonder where they could be." pondered Lily. "Maybe they're sick. There's a flu bug going on." "How lovely. Thank goodness we had our flu shots already."  
  
****  
  
Taichi, Jyou, Sora, and Koushiro were still helping the second Digidestined, unaware that Lily and Yama had left the Digi world.  
  
****  
  
When Lily and Yamato walked out to the courtyard, the other teenyboppers were shocked to see her and Yama holding hands. "Sora's not gonna like this." said someone. "So? I didn't even like her."  
  
****  
  
"I'll call his place to see how he's doing." "Ok." "See you tomorrow?" "Sure." "And Matt?" "Yes?" "Were you really going out with Sora?" "No. It's just a little fantasy that many of my other fans have." "So I'm just another teenybopper is that it?" "No! At least you treat me like a normal human being. They treat me like I'm a god or something inferior." "Nobody's inferior, except adults. Well, see yuh tomorrow." "See yuh."  
  
****  
  
As soon as she got in her room, she dialed her ex-koi's phone number.  
  
****  
  
*Riiiiinnnngggg!!!!*  
  
"Hello?" Taichi asked into the phone.  
  
=Tai? Are you feeling alright? I missed you at school!=  
  
"Lily?"  
  
=No, actually it's the ghost of Christmas Past...=  
  
"{Chuckles} We thought that you and Matt were, well, dead."  
  
=We were, but I guess something revived us or something I guess.=  
  
"Lily?"  
  
=Yes....?=  
  
"I miss you."  
  
=I kinda miss you too. Oh what the heck, I miss you too.=  
  
"And I love you still."  
  
=I gotta go, Killer needs a walk.=  
  
"Ok. Oh, by the way, were you and Matt planning to take over both worlds?"  
  
=Wha...?! You know I'm not as smart as Izzy! You think I can do that?!! I thought not!=  
  
"Well, you could if you set your stuborness to it."  
  
=Hardy, hardy, har, har! {Laughs} Well, I gotta go. See yuh!=  
  
"See yuh..."  
  
=*Click!*=  
  
"Tai? Who was it?"  
  
"{Smiles} The ghost of Christmas Past."  
  
****  
  
"Hardy, hardy, har, har! {Laughs} Well, I gotta go. See yuh!"  
  
=See yuh...=  
  
*Click!*  
  
"Come on, Poopy! Time to go out!" Lily said as she got the Minature Pincher's red leash.  
  
****  
  
"Killer, you dog! You've peed all over Tokyo, why won't you poop, dammit!"  
  
Then Matt appeared ironically enough. (^_^;,)  
  
"Hey." "Oh, hi Matt! What brings you here?" "Just taking a small walk in the park alone." "I'm just walking this mutt." Killer jumped on Matt's feet. (Not like that! ^_^;,) "Hey you! Whatcha doing?" as he picked up the 5-pound dark red dog. His tail was wagging like crazy. Killer always liked Matt better than Tai, really. (^_^;, Even dogs like Yama-san!) Soon he put him down. "So, did you eat yet?" "No, and I'm starving...it's not right." "Well, as soon as you're done, maybe we could go get a bite to eat."  
  
****  
  
"Is it good?" "Of course!! Thank you." "No problem. {Takes a bite of burger}" They ate their burgers quietly surprisingly. (^_^;,)  
  
After Lily took a sip of her chocolate shake, Matt noticed that she has a smidge of chocolate on her lips. "Hey, you got some chocolate right there... lemme get that for you." he said. With that, he kissed her on the lips. She was surprised at first, then she got pretty much used to it. (^_^;,)  
  
Soon, they pulled away. "Did you get it?" "No..." They dove in for another kiss.  
  
****  
  
"Thank you." "Your welcome." They kissed again before she went inside. "You're a great kisser." "{Giggles} You're not so bad yourself." "You better get inside." "Yeah. See yuh." "See yuh."  
  
****  
  
The next week went by quickly. Soon it was already Saturday.  
  
"I'm sorry, not today Matt. I have to spend time with my mom before she goes to Korea."  
  
=I understand.=  
  
"Maybe later tonight?"  
  
=Well, uh sure uh I guess...=  
  
"{Giggles} You dork."  
  
={Chuckles}=  
  
"But I still love yuh!"  
  
*Click!*  
  
"Lily, are you ready?" "Yes Mom. Uh, do you think after we get our hair done, I can probably get a movie?" "Why, so you and your new boyfriend can really make out while it's on?" "Kayla, I'm not talking to you!" "Sure, depends how much it is." "Ok!"  
  
****  
  
Lily couldn't help but notice all the hot guys checking her out. "Mom, why are they checking me out?" "I don't know, same reason why Matt constanly checks you out. I guess." "Mom!! We're in public!!"  
  
****  
  
"Mom, can Matt come over while you guys are gone?" "Ok, remember, the cameras are on." "Mom! You can trust him!" "Sure, that's what they all say..." said Kayla. "Kayla, since when are you Mom?" "Well, it's just in case."  
  
****  
  
"Matt?"  
  
=Yes?=  
  
"I asked my parents if you can come over, and they said it's all right."  
  
=Great! I got this new movie that I rented for the weekend, and I want you to see it.=  
  
"Great!!"  
  
=I'll be there in a few. I love you.=  
  
"Alright, I love you too."  
  
*Click!*  
  
****  
  
When she opened, he was beyond shock when he saw her haircut.  
  
"Are you all right?"  
  
"Huh? Yeah."  
  
"Well, come in!"  
  
****  
  
"Ok, you ready?"  
  
"Lemme just get the popcorn."  
  
****  
  
"Ok, push the button!!"  
  
It turned out to be the Japanese version of _Titanic_ with English Subtitles. In this version, it's all in one disk, unlike the English Version. (.) There were some laughs and gasps.  
  
When it was at the end, where Rose finally dies and sees Leoadro DeCaprio, along with the other drowned passengers, Lily was struggling to keep back the tears. Matt, himself, started to cry.  
  
During the credits, Lily was pouring her heart out. Yamato held her as they both cried, only Matt's cries were more silent. (^_^;,)  
  
"I'm sorry. *Sniffle*" "Why are you saying that?" "That I cried. That's what that movie always does to me!" "That's ok."  
  
****  
  
When Kayla, and her parents arrived from the long movie, they saw Lily and Yamato peacefully sleeping on the floor. Matt's chest was the pillow for Lily and he held her close to his heart. Of course they weren't in a innapporiate postition. It was pretty decent. (^_^;,)  
  
Lily's mother put a blanket over the two. "They look kawaii together." whispered Kayla. "Go to bed Kayla." "Ok."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lydie: *Sniffle sniffle* That's beautiful, isn't it?  
  
Valerie: Not really but ok.  
  
Lydie: {Nervous Laughing} 


	8. All Hallow's Eve

Disclaimer:  
  
Angel Yamato: Lily-san does not own Digimon, AND does not work for Toei.  
  
Lily-san: This chapter has Lilchi (My character X Taichi), and MAJOR Sora bashing. This chapter is dedicated to ALL Sora bashers near, far, anywhere, and everywhere. If you're not a Sora basher, then I recomend that you get your Sora-praising butt outta here. Cause like I said, this has MAJOR Sora bashings.  
  
~`*Love's Eternal Bliss*`~  
  
~`*The Series*`~  
  
~`*Part Eight*`~  
  
~`*All Hallows Eve*`~  
  
It was only a couple of days before Halloween. "Yama-san, what you're gonna be for Halloween?" "I'm not trick-or-treating this year. Come on, we're too old for that stuff." "I'm not!! I'm gonna be trick-or-treating even when I'm 30!!! I don't care!!!" Lily said with a pose. Tai and Matt sweatdropped. "Then I guess we're going..." "With no choice...." finished Matt. "Thaaat's right!!"  
  
****  
  
"Daisuke, are you going trick-or-treating?" "Yeah! Who can resist all the free candy?" "I know I couldn't! Man, I can't wait for it!!" "Do you know what you're going to be?" "I don't know." "I'm going as the grim reaper." "The grim raper??" "No!! I meant reaper!!" "Oh...I think I'm gonna be a dead go-go dancer. What about you, Yama-san?! Tai-chan?!" "Since we're deliberatley being forced against our wills, we have no idea." "I knoww!!!" "Uh-oh..." "This is not good..." "Tai-chan can be a dead soccer player!! A bomb exploded in the locker room! And Yama-san could be a dead rock star! Some crazed moron came up on the stage and shot you!!" "What happens to you?" "There was a shootout at a dance club! This is super!! I gotta call Val!!" as she went inside her room. Both Yamato and Taichi sweatdropped. "Don'tcha just love her?" "I guess..." "I heard that!!!!" "Sorry."  
  
****  
  
Soon the older Digidestined (except Sora, no one likes her .) were deliberatly forced to be someone that died one wacky way or another, every single one of them were Lily's ideas. ({Grins like the Chesire Cat})  
  
****  
  
Soon it was Halloween day, and everybody met at Lily's apartment and in their costumes that Lily specialy desinged just for them.  
  
"Matt, you're girlfriend's crazy." said Izzy with neverous look on his face. "You just now noticed it?" said Matt with also a neverous look on his face.  
  
Then Lily walked in, with her go-go outfit on. For some reason, every Halloween, she wears the main costume until it's time to put with makeup.  
  
"Ok, peoples listen up!" They all looked at Matt with a look that said, "Help me..." all over their faces. "You don't like my ideas, don't you?" she said with chibi eyes and fake runny tears. "No!! It's not that!! It's just that well,--" "You're too busy to spend time with me!! I'll be all alone in the big city with weirdos!!" "You'll have Da--" "Shut-up, Jyou! Don't make it any worse! That's ok, I can take a hint!!! You don't wanna be with me anymore." as she started to wail. "Ok! Ok! We'll go with you!! Just don't cry!!!" "Goodies! I looove persuading you guys. It's so much fun!" They all gave Matt a look.  
  
****  
  
All Digidestined were trick-or-treating, except Sora. It was a full moon that night as most omnious nights are.  
  
When they were at an apartment, they, Yamato and Lily, bumped into Ron, in a vampire costume, and Tory, as a bloody zombie. "Ron? Tory? I thought you guys were 'too old'?" "We just remembered how much you love Halloween, despite Kayla's rantings. Or at least I did. He {points to Tory} just came along." "Halloween rocks, man!!" "Like, totally!"  
  
****  
  
As soon as all four came out of the complex, there was Taichi, in his 'bloody' soccer uniform. (Lily-san: {Snickers like an idiot}) "Tai?" asked Lily, now both very confused and scared. "Lily...{Takes Lily's hand}" "{Gets her hand away form him} Ok...let's move on...{sweatdrop}" as she subsided from the group that was really freaking her out. Then Tai, Matt, Tory, and Ron started to close in on her. "Uh guys? If this is a joke, it's not funny." as she backed off.  
  
She then noticed something very strange in their eyes. They were missing the pupil thingys. "Lily..." they said in omnious voices. "Ok, ha ha! I got it! Ha ha!" Lily laughed nervously. Lily walked into an alleyway, they followed, chanting her name as if they were possessed or something.  
  
Finally, they cornered her.  
  
"Uh, stop it!! You're scaring me!" she said. They continued to come closer. "Ahh, please stop!"  
  
They didn't hear her. Since Ron was closer, he started to put his hands where it didn't belong. "Etchii!" as she smacked it away. He continued to try to touch her. By now the others were closer. They started to try to touch her. Lily did the best she could to keep their etchii hands away.  
  
"STOP IT!!!" she started glowing as if she's getting power or something. She glowed white light. This, obviously, scared them. They started to back off as if the light was blinding them.  
  
Then she gathered power withen the palms of her hands, and blast at them.  
  
They all fell onto the ground, very bloody. Lily realized what she had done and was panting. (It took alot of energy. -_-;,)  
  
She looked at Tai, Ron, Matt and Tory, and realized that something was floating out of their bodies. It turned out to be a demon that was disappearing with a red light surrounding them.  
  
"Yahh!!!" the demons yelled. Lily backed till she hit the wall. A few minutes went by and all their wounds automatically healed.  
  
"Where am I?" asked Matt as he got up. Lily sighed heavenliy that there were not etchii anymore.  
  
****  
  
They trick-o'-treated until like 7:00 at night.  
  
Before Matt and Lily parted, Lily kissed ever so gently in his cheek, but he was blushing beet red. "I love you." "I love you too."  
  
Tai hid where they couldn't see him. They thought that he had already left home.  
  
Matt had already left for his apartment, so Lily was going inside her apartment when,  
  
"Lily-san?"  
  
Lily turned around and there was Taichi.  
  
"Tai?" "I-I..."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"I love you still. I miss you so. Everytime I see you and Matt together, I- I don't know, but I just want you for myself again."  
  
"Tai, {Puts hand on his cheek} trust me, there will be someone for yo--"  
  
"No! No there isn't!! I love you. No matter what."  
  
Lily's mind just went blank then she said, "I gotta go. Dad's gonna freak when he finds out I'm with you." She put down her hand and went inside her apartment.  
  
****  
  
That night Lily couldn't sleep. For one thing, she was hyper due to the chocolate she had, and her mind replayed on what happened during her conversation with Tai. Turriririmon was sleeping peacefully on the foot of her full size bed. Like I described before, there was a full moon and it shone in her room. It shone right in her face and here and there.  
  
"Why did he just told me that he still loved me? I thought he knew that it was over. Apparently not. Now I just realized that he still loved me. Why did it took me forever to realize it? I mean, I still love him, as a friend. And I love Yama-san now. I'm so confused." she thought as she looked at the celing.  
  
Finally she went to sleep. Her questions were gonna be answered.  
  
Then she got up thanks to a tap by someone. She went to her window and there was Tai.  
  
"Meet me outside on your balcony." he mouthed. Then he just disappeared. Lily snuck past her sister and step-dad's bedrooms.  
  
****  
  
She was by the balcony door and there was Taichi. She opened the door, and once she was out, she closed the door.  
  
"Tai, what are you doing back here?" "Lily-san. I just can't live without you. You have to understand that."  
  
"Tai. Please. We're just friends."  
  
"Not to me! I want you back. I remember everything we shared."  
  
"Tai. I love Matt. YOU have to understand that."  
  
"If that the way you want, then it's what you shall get!"  
  
"But that doesn't mean I don't want you as a friend. I do. Truly. Like I love Matt."  
  
Every time she mentioned HIS name after the word 'love', he felt like pouring his heart out. But this time, he cracked.  
  
Tai fell on his knees and started to cry.  
  
Lily, naturally, tried to comfort him. "I'm sorry, I can't help myself. It's just that every time I'm in his arms, I feel more secure, loved and safe."  
  
"I-I just miss you so."  
  
Lily just put a small peck on his cheek. He looked at her with those teary brown eyes. This is what he saw, a pair of happy sparkling brown eyes. Then Tai put his arms around her. He kissed her on the lips. They got up.  
  
"I'm sorry." "There's no need. It should be me. I'm acting like a baka." "As usual." "Hey!" "What? You said it first." "I'll see you later. {whispers} I love you..." "What?" "I said, I love you." as he climbed down the fire escape.  
  
****  
  
The next morning came by quickly.  
  
*Riiinnnggg!!!*  
  
"Lily! It's for you!!"  
  
"Moshi moshi" Lily answered.  
  
=Hey, slut.=  
  
"Sora?"  
  
=Who do you think? I just want to let you know that Matt is over here, in MY bed.=  
  
"No he isn't! You bitch! You're just jealous that's he's happy!"  
  
=I just want him to myself. You can have Tai. {Hangs up}=  
  
Lily held the phone close and her mind repeated what Sora just said!!  
  
****  
  
Since it was a Saturday, Yamato and Lily went out on a date.  
  
Ironically, Sora just came up and slapped Yamato silly.  
  
"Bitch!" said Matt.  
  
"Why did you do that?!"  
  
"I just wanted to knock some sense into your brain! But I guess not! You dumb blonde!!"  
  
This set Matt off, but it couldn't compare the anger that Lily was feeling. Every time someone calls someone she cares for a certain name, she would tell them off right then. But this went BEYOND over the top.  
  
Lily started to bitch slap Sora like no tomorrow.  
  
"You don't appreciate ANYTHING!!! ALL YOU CARE IS THAT SOME GUY STICKING SOMETHING IN YOU!!! YOU JUST DON'T GIVE A SHIT ABOUT ANYBODY!! ESPICIALLY TAI AND MATT!!!!"  
  
This was a side of Lily that Matt never saw before.  
  
"TAI TOLD ME ALL THE THINGS HE DID FOR YOU! WHEN HE ACCIDENTLY PUT 'LOVE' INSTEAD OF 'FROM'!! HE SAVED YOU NUMEROUS TIMES, BUT DID YOU CARE? NO!! YOU UNGRATEFUL BITCH! I BET YOU'RE NOT EVEN GRATEFUL FOR BIYOMON!!!! YOU JUST WANT THE WHOLE WORLD TO LIVE YOUR WAY OR THE HIGHWAY, BUT GUESS WHAT IT DOESN'T!!!" as she slapped her. After she quit slapping her, she fell on the ground crying.  
  
"Lily-san?" Matt asked as he tried to comfort her. She grab ahold of his sweater and started to cry.  
  
"So, what's your point?" Sora simply asked.  
  
"Sora, just leave us, Tai, EVRYBODY alone. Basically, get the fuck outta our lives! GO!"  
  
Sora knew that Matt gave her the death eye and he was serious. She ran off. Never to be seen or heard from AGAIN. (Or at least in this ficcy)  
  
Then Sora came back, only she had a knife in her hand. Matt was busy trying to comfort the crying brunette on a bench to notice her.  
  
She ran up and tried to stick the knife very near Lily's heart.  
  
"If I can't have Matt, then no one SHALL!!" she shouted as she stuck the knife deeper.  
  
Finally Matt said, "Enough is enough!! Forgive me." Then he started to beat Sora up like no tomorrow. As he hit her, he felt more and more free from this anger that he never knew he had.  
  
The fight lasted for about 10 minutes and Sora had a black eye, BLOODY nose, basically, she was bloody all over.  
  
"Now leave. Before you cause any more damage." as he gave her a cold glare.  
  
By now Lily fell on the bench as blood came out. Matt remembered what Jyou taught him about CPR, and luckily, he was paying attention. He placed his middle and index finger on Lily's neck to check for a pulse.  
  
"Thank God. She's still alive." He got out his cell phone and dialed as fast as he could.  
  
****  
  
Within minutes, more like seconds, the paramedics came and took Lily away. Unfortunely Matt couldn't come since he wasn't her 'family'. So he called all of the Digidestineds, including Lily's family, informing them what had happened.  
  
****  
  
Matt was, for once in his life, praying to himself that she would be ok.  
  
"Matt praying? That's a new one on me."  
  
He looked up and saw Tai, with Kari Gatomon and Turriririmon.  
  
"How is she?" he asked him.  
  
"I have no idea, but they did take her into surgery." the blonde responded.  
  
Tai sat down by Matt. "You're very lucky to have that tenshi in your life." as he smiled.  
  
"You just now realized that?"  
  
Then Jyou came in. "She's very lucky. Normally patients in this type of situation would die. She does have a guardian angel watching over her."  
  
"That's cause you're the greatest doctor!!" praised Turriririmon. "Thank you."  
  
"May I visit her?"  
  
"Sure. She's in the recovery room."  
  
"Thanks." Matt got up and went straight to the recovery room.  
  
****  
  
He entered and saw Lily with the oxygen mask and the heart moniter was beeping. He pulled up the chair next to her.  
  
"Lily, I hope you can hear me. When I saw Sora did that to you, I-I don't know, demo I had to get her for what she did to you. I love you."  
  
Tai and soon the others cracked the door ever so slightly as Matt talked to her. They now realized that Matt truly loved her. (I'm not gonna cry...I'm not gonna cry! Oh dammit!! {Starts crying while snuggles Yamato plushie})  
  
Tai smiled and closed the door.  
  
****  
  
Everyday for the next week, Matt and Tai visited Lily after school, bringing her homework, and chat until visiting hours were over.  
  
Sora, on the other hand, was convicted of attempted murder and has been sent to juvinalle hall for a year.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lily-san: {Finished crying} How was that for some Sora-bashing? The part where she yelled at her, came from the bottom of my heart. I really think that Sora is ungrateful to Tai. And Biyomon. I mean really! Now this is what I think. If you agree, COOL! If not, oh well. That's you. And I respect that. Anyways, sorry for the short chapter in like a bazillion years. I'll try to make the next chapter longer in a short time. ^_^;, {Has that anime throb} Since nobody e-mailed me, but that's ok, I'm still open for ANY requests at either PIKA82787@aol.com or lydie@hot.rr.com. But I pefer for you to e-mail at lydie@hot.rr.com. Remember it's l-y-d-i-e-@-h-o- t-.-r-r-.-c-o-m. I'm sure you're pretty annoyed by now! Ja ne, minna-san! 


	9. Love Takes Its Toll

Disclaimer:  
  
Playgirl Taichi: Since Yama-san is kidnapped....  
  
Lily-san: {Still crying about it}  
  
Playgirl Taichi: {Comforts Lily-san} And the others, except me, I guess I'll do the disclaimer. Lily-san does not own Digimon and Alex, and Kittamon and her evolutions. Those are Lady Knight's. She was kind enough to let Lily-san put her in her fic. And she's still open for any requests.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~`*Love's Eternal Bliss*`~  
  
~`*The Series*`~  
  
~`*Part Nine*`~  
  
~`*Love Takes Its Toll*`~  
  
Matt and Tai continued to go to the hospital to visit Lily, but this time, Jyou couldn't let them.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because she's getting surgery again and stitches."  
  
"When will she come o--"  
  
"Dammit Jyou! Why can't me and Tai go in!"  
  
"You're not authorized."  
  
"When do you think she'll be out?"  
  
"About sometime this weekend."  
  
"Ok thanks Jyou. Come on Matt. I'm sure Jyou would take care of her."  
  
Matt gave Joe a glare, which he didn't see luckily, before he turned around and left.  
  
****  
  
The weekend came by quickly and Matt was waiting for a phone call from Lily, just to let him know that she was all right.  
  
He missed her so much. He wanted to feel her face, her silky brown hair...see her eyes....breathe in her scent...  
  
"Oh crap. I'm getting horny." he thought.  
  
He tried to do the things he did whenever he was usually alone, but his mind raced back to her. He tried to fix the guitar that Tai accidently sat on, but everything just reminded him of Lily. They did so much together, and he just didn't want to lose her to a bitch who just couldn't handle the fact that he loved someone else.  
  
"I'm glad they dealt with Sora. I would've killed that bitch on what she did to a tenshi like Lily! If I could." he thought angerliy.  
  
Now he has a grudge, if not already, against Sora.  
  
"I should've NEVER let her go out with me in the first place. Then maybe this would'nt happened. But...if that didn't happen, I would've never met Lily-san. Life sure is funny."  
  
****  
  
The weekend went by too. And Matt still didn't recieved a call from Lily.  
  
=Don't worry, dude! I'm sure she's all right! And stop calling!=  
  
Taichi said.  
  
*****  
  
Soon it was Monday. Matt had called the hospital, but they said that she had already checked out. He tried calling her apartment, but her step-dad said that she just got back and that she needed rest.  
  
When he walked out he saw Taichi.  
  
"Tai? What are you doing here?"  
  
"I was just gonna go visit Lily to see if she was all right."  
  
"And you forgot me."  
  
"Uh, heh-heh."  
  
"Well, now that I'm here, let's go see her. Maybe she's ready for school."  
  
"I doubt it."  
  
"Tai, you should know her by now. You know once she's determined to do something, she'll do everything in her power to do it."  
  
"You're right."  
  
"As usual."  
  
****  
  
Just as they were approaching to the apartment, they saw Lily coming out the door.  
  
"Lily-san!" said Matt.  
  
She turned around, smiled and ran up to them.  
  
She first hugged Yamato then Tai.  
  
"Can I see your scar?"  
  
"Tai!"  
  
"What?"  
  
Lily moved the part of her uniform to where part of her bra strap was seen. There was a huge black streak (It's so huge, you can't miss it!!) where Sora had stabbed her. Then she covered it back up.  
  
"Lemme see that again, we didn't really get a good look." said Matt. He nudged Tai on the elbow. (I know I got that off of _Rush_Hour_2_ ^_^;,)  
  
"Y-yeah! Let us see it again."  
  
"No. Once it enough, hentais."  
  
"What's wrong with your voice?"  
  
"It hurts whenever I try to speak."  
  
"Well don't speak then. We'll hopefully understand what you're saying."  
  
She smiled and hugged him (Matt ^_^;,) again.  
  
"I love you." she whispered in his ear.  
  
****  
  
At school, everybody grouped up on Lily, asking her about what happened to her.  
  
Lily whimpered and hid behind Matt's back.  
  
"Leave her alone."  
  
This just made them more curious.  
  
"Dammit! Leave her alone! She can't speak! It hurts her!"  
  
The crowd finally left her alone.  
  
****  
  
Lily's parents had already explained what had happened to her, so they gave her a little bit of a break, though some students thought that THEY would get away with it.  
  
Soon it was lunchtime, Ron and Tory tried to get her to talk, but Matt threatened them, if they tried agian.  
  
"I'll be back." as the blonde got up and left to the bathroom.  
  
Tai had gone somewhere else.  
  
Lily was eating her chocolate pudding when Tory grabbed her blouse and said, "Dammit, bitch! Say something!"  
  
She shook her head.  
  
"Hey! Put her down!"  
  
"Whatcha gonna do about it??"  
  
"Beat the shit outta you!"  
  
"Oh crap!!" Lily thought fearfully.  
  
****  
  
When Matt was in the stall, he turned to the side and saw one of the most disguting pictures in his life.  
  
There was a picture of a girl and guy doing it and the arrows indicate that the boy was Tory and the girl Lily. Next to the picture, there was a threat that said,  
  
"Lily Chocinniwa WILL be my bitch!"  
  
This, obviously, made Matt mad.  
  
"That sonofabitch! He better not put his hands on her!" he angerliy thought.  
  
****  
  
Lily was trying to break free of Tory's grasp.  
  
Lily still shook her head.  
  
Then he pounded her onto the table. By then, Tai had already came back.  
  
"Hey! Leave her alone!!" Tai shouted.  
  
"What are YOU gonna do about it? Kick me?"  
  
This made Tai furious.  
  
Lily squrmished on the table.  
  
"Bitch! TALK!!!"  
  
She shook her head yet again.  
  
"Don't you realize that it hurts her whenever she talks??"  
  
Then Matt came into the scene.  
  
"It seems that you haven't changed a bit, Jones."  
  
"Whatcha gonna do about it? Hit me with your prissy gutiar? You've grown weaker. While I, on the other hand, grew stronger."  
  
Lily was trying to hit Tory in the jaw, groin, anywhere she can lay her hands/legs on.  
  
"No! You are not gonna hit me! You are gonna be MY bitch and that's that!!" he shouted as he pinned her down harder.  
  
Next thing Tory knew, he was flying to the ground after one hell of a punch on the jaw, where Matt hit him before.  
  
Matt and Tai turned to look who hit him and it was Ron.  
  
"Don't do this to her! If she doesn't want to then she doesn't want to. Now {picks up Tory's shirt} leave her ALONE!!!" as he beat the shi-talking mushrooms out of him.  
  
Soon he put him back on the ground.  
  
Lily had gotten off of the table. She kicked Tory ever so slightly, just to see if he was unconsious.  
  
He was.  
  
The teachers came and saw Tory.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Tory tried to harm Lily an-and I was trying to protect her. She can't speak because on what happened to her a couple weeks ago."  
  
"That doesn't give you the excuse to hit him. Come with us, Mr. Kokoiter."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
Ron followed the two teachers to the office.  
  
****  
  
A couple of weeks went by and Lily was able to talk again.  
  
=Hey! Guess what?=  
  
"What?"  
  
=My cousin, Alex, is coming to live here!=  
  
"When will he come?"  
  
=Alex's a she.=  
  
"{Sweatdrop} Gomenasi!"  
  
=That's ok. It's short for Alexandria, but people call her Alex for short.=  
  
"Oh!"  
  
=She'll be here this weekend.=  
  
"Ok! I'll make plans!!"  
  
=What about--=  
  
"I'll tell him the truth."  
  
=Lily! That is NOT like you!=  
  
"Oh shut-up, Dai. You nubskull."  
  
=Hehe!=  
  
"Ah, I gotta go. See yuh!"  
  
=See yuh!=  
  
****  
  
They were at the airport, well just Davis, Lily and Jun.  
  
"What does she look like again?"  
  
"There she is!!" shouted Davis as he started to wave.  
  
Alex has light brown hair, that was shoulder length and was wearing it in a ponytail, with dark green eyes. She was 5'4", about three inches shorter than Lily, and was skinny but muscular and her skin was lightly tanned.  
  
"Alex!"  
  
"Davis! {Hugs him} How have you been?"  
  
"Same as usual."  
  
"Does--"  
  
"No."  
  
"Good."  
  
"Oh! This is my friend, Lily."  
  
"Pleased to meet you."  
  
"Likewise. Has he been causing any trouble?"  
  
"Not much, but he's getting there."  
  
Then Lily noticed a pure cat-like Digimon, about the size of Renamon, with a blue heart on the forehead, with three metal blades that are sticking out of both wrists, and she look like Renamon, only with more cat like features.  
  
"Oh! This is Kittamon. Say hi."  
  
The Digimon just waved.  
  
"H-hi. I have a Digimon myself."  
  
"Really? What's its name?"  
  
"Turriririmon. She's small as my dog, Killer."  
  
"Well, let's not stand here! Let's get going!!"  
  
"Davis, you moron." Alex and Lily said at the same time.  
  
****  
  
Alex settled in pretty soon. She already made friends with Lily (^_~*)  
  
"Finally I have a girl as a friend!"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Well, I have Dai, of course, my boyfriend--"  
  
"You have a boyfriend? What's his name?"  
  
"Yamato Ishida. But I call him Matt sometimes."  
  
"You mean that blonde guy? You are so lucky!"  
  
"Sometimes I wonder though, anyways, the other digidestineds, Jyou, Takeru, Matt's brother, Ken, and--"  
  
"Oh! Here's our class!"  
  
"Ok!"  
  
****  
  
It was Gym for Izzy and he was just checking on his pineapple laptop.  
  
"Nothing's going on in the Digital World. Maybe this threat was just a hoax." he thought as he typed away.  
  
Then he got hit in the head by a baseball. It landed right in his lap.  
  
"I'm sorry!" said the voice.  
  
He picked it up and said "That's all right. No real harm done."  
  
"By the way, I'm Alex!" as she held up her hand. "I'm new."  
  
"Oh so you're the new girl. How do you like here in Odaiba?"  
  
"It's ok. But it's better than living with my dad."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Every night, he'd go out and get drunk with his friends. And he would beat me for little things."  
  
"What happened to your mom?"  
  
"She died while trying to protect me and my little brother. My brother's with another aunt and uncle right now."  
  
"My parents died in a car accident, so I was practically adopted by their friends."  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"That's ok."  
  
"What are you looking up?" as she tried to look upon the computer.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Oh come on! Lemme see!!"  
  
"{Tries to bring it away} It's nothing!!"  
  
"It don't seem like nothing!! Come on!!"  
  
"Oh, all right. You'll may find it weird."  
  
Alex looked at the laptop and her dark green eyes lit up.  
  
"Wow! You're a digidestined too?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"What's your crest?"  
  
"Knowledge. Yours?"  
  
"Trust!"  
  
"But that's what Lily-san have."  
  
"Really? Huh."  
  
****  
  
Izzy could barely concentrate in any of his classes. He kept thinking about that girl he met in Gym.  
  
****  
  
Soon winter came and went and spring was now here again.  
  
It was now after school and Izzy was still monitering the Digital World, just to make sure everything's ok.  
  
"Izzy, give it up! There's nothing going on!!" said Lily.  
  
"I have this feeling that something's happening, but I just can't find it."  
  
"Yeah. You like Alex."  
  
"Wha? No I don't!!"  
  
"Izzy, Izzy, Izzy. Don't think I know it, cause I do."  
  
"I have no idea what you're talking about."  
  
"Sure....don't think I don't pay attention whenever you're staring at her!"  
  
"Bu--"  
  
"Don't 'but' me! I know you like her! So just admit it, and let me hook you up!"  
  
"Ok, fine you caught me. I like her."  
  
"All right! I LOOVE being right!!!"  
  
"Good thing it's very few times."  
  
"What's that supposed to mean??"  
  
"Uh nothing."  
  
"I thought so. So when and where?"  
  
"Wha--? I never agreed for you to hook us up!"  
  
"Please?? You saw that it worked for Jyou and Mimi!"  
  
"That's cause Mimi and Jyou were separated for awhile."  
  
"Well, how about Ken and Miyako?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Well...please?? I never hooked up a couple before, I'm willing to learn!"  
  
"Willing to learn what?" as Alex came into the scene.  
  
"N-nothing!" stuttered the red-head.  
  
"Sure. That's what they ALL say...."  
  
"Lily! Come on!! Your dad's waiting for us!"  
  
"Ok. Bye Izz."  
  
"Bye Izzy-san!"  
  
"Bye Lily-san, Alex-chan." as he blushed beet red, but he fairly hid it well.  
  
****  
  
When Alex and Lily entered Lily's room, Alex put her backpack by the door.  
  
"Lily-san?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Um, I like somebody."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"{blushes} Izzy."  
  
"I knew it!! I see the way you stare at him and whenever you need {Fingers as quotes} 'help', you light up like a Christmas tree."  
  
"I didn't think that anyone would notice."  
  
"Well I did."  
  
"And now you're gonna tease me for the rest of my life."  
  
"You betcha!"  
  
"Does Izzy have a girlfriend already?"  
  
"Does he ever leave that computer alone?"  
  
"No...."  
  
"Does that answer your question?"  
  
"Uh heh-heh..."  
  
"Oh please! Let me hook you up!!"  
  
"No! I don't trust you!"  
  
"Thanks alot....some friend you are."  
  
"Your welcome."  
  
****  
  
The blonde found the huge scrap of metal that was, miracously, still there.  
  
"I WILL get them back. Espicially that stupid brunette." she thought eviliy. "But first, to get some allies...."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lily-san: Once again, I REALLY miss Angel Yamato and the others, and I need them back!  
  
Playgirl Taichi: PLEASE BRING HIM AND THE OTHERS BACK!!! I'M GONNA DIE DUE ALL THE GLOMPS LILY-SAN GIVES ME!!!  
  
Lily-san: {Glomps Playgirl Taichi again} ANYWAYS, thank you Lady Knight for ALWAYS reading "Love's Eternal Bliss The Series" and reviewing me. I really appreciate it. Y.Y That's why I asked you to be in my story. I felt that it was my responsiblity.  
  
Playgirl Taichi: Hey! You said a big word and you didn't choke on it!  
  
Lily-san: Goodies!! Well anyways, R+R, please? Right now I'm still looking for someone to help me save my muses other than Playgirl Taichi. Ja ne, minna-san! 


	10. The Devil's Plan In Action

Disclaimer:  
  
Playgirl Taichi: Lily-san does not own Alex, Kittamon and her evolutions. Lady Knight does. And she doesn't own Digimon. Nor Mr. Moviefone.  
  
Lily-san: Note that I've never been to juvinale (Sp?) hall before, and I don't intend to go there soon. Oh, um there's a change in chapter nine. Alex's crest is TRUTH not trust. ^_^;, Gomen nasi, Lady Knight!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~`*Love's Eternal Bliss*`~  
  
~`*The Series*`~  
  
~`*Part Ten*`~  
  
~`*The Devil's Plan In Action*`~  
  
Sora was just sitting in her bunk.  
  
"Matt does love that bitch. Matt does love that bitch!" her mind said over and over for the past 6 months.  
  
"No he doesn't!!" she yelled out loud.  
  
"Hey! What did I say!? Shut the fuck up!" said her cell mate.  
  
"Ah shut-up."  
  
"You know princess, you do have a lot of guts saying that to my face!"  
  
Then the guard came and said, "Hey! Go to sleep! And you {points to Sora} don't add to your sentence!!"  
  
"Whatever."  
  
Then she closed her eyes.  
  
Ever since she's been put in juvinale hall, she had dreams of murdering Lily, and murdering anyone whoever got in her way to claim her prize. Yamato.  
  
Then she was awakened by a glowing red light.  
  
"Wha?" she groaned as she steadily opened her eyes.  
  
"You want revenge?" it said.  
  
"Yeah. What's it to you?"  
  
"I can help."  
  
"Oh reallly?"  
  
"Just give me your crest and I'll do the rest."  
  
"I don't have the light or whatever it is you need anymore."  
  
"Good."  
  
Then it just sucked her up.  
  
****  
  
Mortimer was now pissed off.  
  
"Lily WILL be my bitch! I WILL get rid of that Matt. No matter what it costs." he thought angerliy.  
  
Then that same red light appeared.  
  
"The fuck?" as he turned around and saw it.  
  
"Tory. I know what you want."  
  
"What? What do I want?"  
  
"You want someone but you can't get her."  
  
"Who the fuck are you?"  
  
"Why, I'm your saviour..."  
  
Then he, too, was sucked up.  
  
****  
  
Sora woke up and she saw Tory and Cheryl.  
  
"Where the fuck am I?" she asked.  
  
"In the Digital World, of course. We're here to destroy the number one thing that separates us from our goals."  
  
****  
  
The next day, Lily and Alex were talking about the usual stuff they usually talk about.  
  
Then Matt appeared.  
  
"Hey Matt!"  
  
"Hey Alex. Hey Lily-san. {They kiss}"  
  
"What's up?"  
  
"Nothing really."  
  
The school day pretty much went by, just like any ordinary day.  
  
****  
  
When Lily entered her apartment, nobody was there.  
  
"Lily!!" shouted the squeaky neko.  
  
She dropped her books and raced to her room.  
  
"What is it? Turriririmon?"  
  
"I-I think there's something wrong with your computer!!"  
  
Lily looked on the screen.  
  
"Oh Turriririmon! You freak out about everything! It's just an e-mail!"  
  
"Oh. {Laughs nervously}"  
  
Lily moved the curser to the button that says 'Read Mail'.  
  
She read it and it said,  
  
"Dear One of the two barriers of Trust,  
  
Remember me? I was that crazy bitch that Brad told you about!! By the way, I have him in the torture chamber where he belongs!! If you want to save him, which I doubt, find the second barrier of Trust and come here so you can give us your power to help fuel me and my allies destinies!!  
  
Signed,  
  
Cheryl  
  
PS: Tory says 'Hey bitch'."  
  
"Oh my God!!" she thought.  
  
"Lily? Are you ok?"  
  
"Y-yeah. By the way, where's Kayla and Dad?"  
  
"I don't know. They didn't leave anywhere. They just disappeared."  
  
Already Lily was on the phone, calling Izzy.  
  
=Moshi moshi, Izumi residence=  
  
"Um, hello Mrs. Izumi, can I talk to Izzy? Please, this is an emergancy!"  
  
=Ok, Lily hold on. KOUSHIRO! IT'S FOR YOU!=  
  
=Ok! I got it! {Other line hangs up} What happened?=  
  
"Ok. I got home right? I got this very strange e-mail!"  
  
=Print it out and bring it over! Is it ok with your dad?=  
  
By the time Izzy finished, she hung up and rushed over with Turriririmon.  
  
****  
  
"See! I told you something's going on!"  
  
"Ok, ok, ok! Don't rub it in my face! Dammit!"  
  
"Do you know Alex's phone number?"  
  
"Yeah. She lives with Davis. What does she have anything to do with this?"  
  
"She has the crest of Truth."  
  
****  
  
Soon Alex was there.  
  
"Ok what this is about?"  
  
"I have no clue."  
  
"As usual."  
  
"Heh-heh...{Sweatdrop}"  
  
"You guys! This is serious! No time for games!"  
  
****  
  
(I'm gonna write in Matt's POV for now! ^_^;,)  
  
I was walking in the park, just to get it away from it all. Of course, not away from Lily. I'm so glad that Sora was behind bars. I still see that incident in my dreams, but it gets worse every time.  
  
I got tired of walking, so I sat down on a bench and looked up in the sky. There was a gentle breeze. It felt so soothing, almost like Lily's hand. I was about to fall asleep when I saw that the sky was abnormally red.  
  
Then, as if something just swooshed by or something, the whole park just turned dead. The trees had no more leaves, there wasn't even grass.  
  
I saw some little kids playing with a soccer ball, then they turned into a couple sets of skeletons. This got me scared, though I held in my pride. Even the couple that had sat down earlier, they were nothing but skeletons. There was red dust EVERYWHERE. It seemed that everything around me was dead. I got worried about Lily-san, so I got out my cell phone and dialed her number.  
  
There were a few rings before her answering machine picked up. Only it wasn't her step-dad's voice, it was another.  
  
~Hey Matt! I know you're looking for Lily!~  
  
That voice! It was Sora!  
  
"Sora! How did you break in Lily's apartment??"  
  
~That is none of your business. Oh, she's in Izzy's apartment. Everything and everyone, but Alex, Izzy, you of course, Lily, and your Digimon, is well, dead in case you noticed! Oh! I gotta go! Ciao!~  
  
I got really scared. Everyone? DEAD? I was partially relieved that Lily wasn't affected by it, but Tai...Dad. TK! Everybody! I can't believe that Sora would do something like that!! And how did she escape junivile (SP?) hall? I put my cell phone back in my pocket, and dashed for Izzy's apartment.  
  
****  
  
(Ok, back to normal vision! ^_^;,)  
  
Brad was chained up on the wall.  
  
"How did I get mixed up in this in the first place? Stupid Cheryl." his mind scolded him as the blood that was beaten from came down.  
  
****  
  
Matt and Gabumon arrived at the Izumi residence.  
  
"Is Lily ok?" asked Gabumon.  
  
"Yeah. O-of course. I hope." as he pounded on the door.  
  
****  
  
"Mom! Can you get that!" shouted Izzy.  
  
There was no reply.  
  
"I'll be back." as he got up and headed for the front door.  
  
****  
  
When he arrived at the kitchen, he saw where his mother and father were. Only they were replaced with skeletons.  
  
"M-mom???"  
  
Naturally, he got scared.  
  
Lily and Alex came in.  
  
"Izzy? Wha--{Sees skeletons} Oh my God!!" gasped Lily.  
  
Alex was quiet, she didn't want to say anything, nor had anything to say.  
  
The pounding continued.  
  
"Izzy! Open up!"  
  
"Yama!" Lily said relieved.  
  
Izzy opened the door.  
  
Lily hugged Matt and started to cry.  
  
"I'm here." he comforted.  
  
They fell on their knees.  
  
****  
  
"Yama. I'm scared." Lily said.  
  
"I am too."  
  
"Well, at least we made it."  
  
"And we have Izzy! But what if there's someone else who DID make it?"  
  
"I doubt it."  
  
"No Yama. There is! And I'm gonna go find 'em!" as she ran out.  
  
They had no choice but follow her.  
  
****  
  
(*Sigh*..... Lily's POV)  
  
"Hello!! Anybody there!" I yelled.  
  
I know it. There is someone else. But I just had to find them. There wasn't anybody there. It got hot so I rolled up my sleeve, but it just wouldn't stay put.  
  
"Argh! Annoying piece of crap!" I cursed at it.  
  
I ran back home and entered it.  
  
I changed quickly to a blue backless blouse with my usual shorts, and I put on my yellow Nike flip-flops.  
  
It was then I heard my door open. I thought it would be Yama-san. But it wasn't.  
  
"Lily?"  
  
"Tai? TAI!"  
  
He had a goofy look on his face as I hugged him.  
  
"Where's Matt?"  
  
"I don't know. I was looking for people who well survived."  
  
"Oh God Lily! I thought I was gonna lose you!" as he wrapped his arms me.  
  
"Ack! Can't....breathe!!"  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"Sure...."  
  
****  
  
(Normal vision)  
  
Matt was looking for Lily as well as Izzy, Alex, and the Digimon.  
  
"Lily-san!!"  
  
"Dammit! I'm right here!"  
  
He turned around and saw Lily and Tai.  
  
"She was right!" he thought. "For once."  
  
(Playgirl Taichi: True.... Lily-san: Godammit Playgirl Taichi! Shutup! Do I have to glomp you again? Playgirl Taichi: NO! Lily-san: {Glomps him again anyways})  
  
****  
  
"Ok. So we have 5 humans and 5 Digimon."  
  
"Naw. You just figured that out?"  
  
"...."  
  
"...."  
  
"...."  
  
"....You know we don't really need you."  
  
"Ah! I was just kidding! Geez ya'll take everything too seriously!!"  
  
"Anyway, I've done some researching, and it seems that everything and everyone are not really dead. It's an illusion created by the power of an evil Digimon."  
  
"Oh...."  
  
"What can we do about it?"  
  
"Nothing yet. This power has to come on its own."  
  
"What a relief."  
  
"Izzy and I'll do the researchi--"  
  
"{whispers} Ah...you want to spend time with him don'tcha....?"  
  
"{whispers back} Lily-san, will you give it a rest? At least make an effort to be serious about this."  
  
"Ok...."  
  
"Anywho, me and Izzy will do the researchin."  
  
"Why don't you go get some stuff? It looks like we're gonna end up sleeping here." said Tai with a perverted smile on his face.  
  
"Uh....yeah. Ok."  
  
"That's a good idea. Take your Digimon along. You never know what's out there."  
  
****  
  
Since they were practically covered in red dust they went ahead and took showers, even though Alex and Lily caught Tai a few times. (^_^;,)  
  
The girls slept in the guest room, along with their Digimon. Tai, and Matt had moved Mr. and Mrs. Izumi to their bedroom, closing the door. So they ended up in the living room, along with Izzy.  
  
Three days went by and everything were still well dead. Izzy and Alex had found nothing going on, yet, but Izzy and Alex were determined to figure it out, despite Lily's teasings. (^_^;, That's just the way I am!)  
  
****  
  
"Dammit, Cheryl! When will we get em? I need her NOW!!"  
  
"Calm down. Soon it would be time."  
  
****  
  
"Why don't you go eat, Alex? I've done this kind of thing before."  
  
"No. I want to help you."  
  
They both blushed, but they hid it fairly.  
  
Lily wasn't there to tease them again, luckily for them. Instead she went to the store to pick some more food up since Lily and Tai pretty ate their entire stock. (Ain't that sad? ^_^;,)  
  
"Let me e-mail Gennai to see what's going on. So far I was able to check one of the areas there, and it seems to be pretty clear...."  
  
****  
  
Lily got off Spukermon's back as she went inside the convience store. Inside were the skeletons that replaced the clerk and the customers that were there. Of course she stepped over them, even though she tripped over a leg or an arm every now and then.  
  
She got the food and drinks that everybody needed/wanted.  
  
"Ah-choo!"  
  
"Lily? Are you ok?" asked her ever faithful Digimon.  
  
"Yeah. *Sniffle* I just have a small cold."  
  
"In this?"  
  
"*Cough cough cough cough*"  
  
"Come on, let's go see Izzy. Maybe they found something."  
  
"Yeah, their undying love for each other!"  
  
"Ok..."  
  
"Ok, I'm back. Let's go."  
  
Before Lily left, she left a 20 dollar bill underneath the clerk's hand.  
  
(Lily-san: I'm so honest. Y_Y Playgirl Taichi: Sure.... Lily-san: {Glomps Playgirl Taichi again})  
  
"Thank you and have a nice day!" she waved.  
  
When Lily got on top of Spukermon, the sky turned dark.  
  
"What? It's only noon!"  
  
Spukermon started to growl.  
  
"There's something coming!"  
  
"Where?"  
  
She turned her head ever so slightly to the left.  
  
"There."  
  
She was staring at the alleyway.  
  
"Spukermon. You're freaking out again."  
  
"There is!"  
  
Then a few skeletons, wearing rags and carrying some type of weapon, came towards them.  
  
"Ew!" exclaimed Lily.  
  
"Those are Skeletomon. They throw their weapons at their enimies. If it misses then they throw their body parts."  
  
"Gross! Let's go!!"  
  
"Did I mention that they come in packs and VERY territorial (Sp?)?"  
  
"Oh great. This is just SUPER!"  
  
Then her cell phone (Might as well make EVERYBODY have a cell phone! ^_^;,) rang.  
  
"Moshi moshi."  
  
=Lily! There are evil Digimon in the area! Get over here!=  
  
"Doy!"  
  
The Skeletonmon started to toss their weapons.  
  
Spukermon jumped in the air, with Lily on her back of course. (^_^;,)  
  
The Skeletomon looked up in the sky and saw the flying-cat in the air.  
  
Then she came flying down with her feet together.  
  
"Stomping Strike!" she yelled.  
  
Then she came down, faster and faster.  
  
Soon the giant cat had stomped on them, causing the bones to fly everywhere.  
  
"What were you saying?" Lily said into the phone.  
  
=Just get back here!=  
  
"Roger! {Presses button} Let's go Spukermon!"  
  
****  
  
As they were heading back to the apartment, Turriririmon couldn't help but notice the way Lily was walking. She was trying to keep steady, but it seems that she couldn't.  
  
"Lily? Are you sure you're ok?"  
  
"Y-yeah, why I wouldn't be?"  
  
Then she knocked on the door ever so slightly.  
  
No answer.  
  
Lily sat on the ground, with her knees supporting her.  
  
"Ugh." she said.  
  
Turriririmon started to scratch the door loud enough for the whole block to hear.  
  
"Turriririmon! Stop that!" as she covered her ears.  
  
Someone finally opened the door, it was Matt.  
  
"Lily-san? Are you ok?" he asked her.  
  
"Yeah. Just a headache. That's it."  
  
He looked out, just to see if anybody was following her.  
  
"Ok, come on." as he lifted her up.  
  
When Turriririmon entered, she closed the door.  
  
****  
  
"I need to lie down." she groaned.  
  
Matt laid her down in the room she and Alex slept in. (Not like that, etchii.)  
  
"Do you need something to drink?"  
  
"Yeah." she nodded.  
  
Matt gave her a small kiss on her forehead and went to go get her a drink.  
  
****  
  
He came back in with a small cup of ice cold water.  
  
Then he noticed something.  
  
Lily was gone!  
  
Naturally, he was worried, then he heard her voice coming from the bathroom.  
  
He went in and saw Lily sitting near the comode. (Sp?)  
  
"Lily did you--"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
He felt her forehead with his hand and felt that she was burning up.  
  
"Oh Lily. You have a fever. Come on, let's get you back into bed."  
  
****  
  
Since Alex didn't want any germs, she decided to sleep on the floor. (^_^;,)  
  
A few days went by and Lily's fever didn't let up. Instead it grew worse within the day.  
  
"If only Joe were here, maybe he could take care of her." said Izzy as he took his hand off the brunette's forehead.  
  
"Izzy, please."  
  
"I'm sorry Matt. There's nothing we can do but try to bring it down."  
  
"How?"  
  
"By giving her as much medication and cold water."  
  
Then there was beeping coming from his computer.  
  
Izzy rushed back to his computer.  
  
****  
  
He sat where the moniter was facing him.  
  
"You got mail!" said Mr. Moviefone.  
  
He read it.  
  
"Dear bearer of the crest of knowledge,  
  
Hi. You may remember me from a previous encounter. As you may have noticed, Lily is sick. But she is really dying. She is giving us energy to make us stronger than we already were. But that's an entirely another story. After Lily dies, Alex will die right after her.  
  
Cheryl"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lily-san: Any hope?  
  
Playgirl Taichi: Nope.  
  
Lily-san: I miss Yama-san....anyways I hoped you liked it. I wrote it since this morning!! ^_^;, I had to stay home from school cause I wasn't feeling all that great again.  
  
Playgirl Taichi: Yeah, that's 3 days Celarie-san!  
  
Lily-san: Look I'm sorry. I just felt that I couldn't go to school today. Anyways, R+R. And don't be afraid to review. Just tell me what you think. There's nothing wrong with writing your opinion. If you don't want a particular person reading, well. E-mail it to me then! ^_^  
  
Done: Friday, April 19, 2002 at 10:22:43 PM 


	11. The True Power Of Love

Disclaimer:  
  
Lily-san: Hello peoples! ^_^  
  
Playgirl Taichi: What's with you?  
  
Lily-san: Nothing I'm just happy!  
  
Playgirl Taichi: Sure, then why are your eyes red?  
  
Lily-san: None of your buisness!! {Cover eyes}  
  
Playgirl Taichi: Uh-huh. xD Lily-san does not own Digimon.  
  
Lily-san: But to a bunch of people who I have no clue whom they are.  
  
Playgirl Taichi: And she doesn't own Alex, Kittamon, or her evolutions.  
  
Lily-san: But Lady Knight does. ^_^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~`*Love's Eternal Bliss*`~  
  
~`*The Series*`~  
  
~`*Part Eleven*`~  
  
~`*The True Power Of Love*`~  
  
He sat where the moniter was facing him.  
  
"You got mail!" said Mr. Moviefone.  
  
He read it.  
  
"Dear bearer of the crest of knowledge,  
  
Hi. You may remember me from a previous encounter. As you may have noticed, Lily is sick. But she is really dying. She is giving us energy to make us stronger than we already were. But that's an entirely another story. After Lily dies, Alex will die right after her.  
  
Cheryl"  
  
Koushiro gasped.  
  
He rushed in to where Matt was.  
  
****  
  
Alex and Tai, including their Digimon, had went to practice soccer outside, while Matt stayed by Lily's side, making sure she was all right.  
  
Then Izzy walked in.  
  
He gave Matt a worried look.  
  
"What was it Izzy?" he asked.  
  
****  
  
(Yamato's POV)  
  
"What was it Izzy?" I asked him.  
  
He just stood there and looked at Lily.  
  
She had fell asleep a little while ago.  
  
He walked over and felt her pulse.  
  
Then he looked at me again.  
  
"Dammit Izzy, what did the letter say?"  
  
****  
  
(Koushiro's POV)  
  
I knew Matt wanted to know, but I couldn't just tell him.  
  
It would break his heart.  
  
It already hurt me that after Lily dies, then...Alex will too.  
  
Then I felt a grab from my shirt.  
  
"Izzy if you don't tell me, I WILL hurt you!" (Lily-san: I know that's not much of a threat. =P)  
  
Should I tell him?  
  
I had no other choice.  
  
"The letter said that...." I hesitated.  
  
Matt did started put me down, but still had a death cold glare in his eyes on me.  
  
"The letter said what?"  
  
"It said that....Lily was actually dying..."  
  
****  
  
(Yamato's POV)  
  
"It's said that....Lily was actually dying..."  
  
"You're lying!!" I shouted.  
  
He had to be!  
  
"You are lying to me!"  
  
I thought about it for a few moments.  
  
Well, her fever wasn't gonna let up any time soon.  
  
I put him down and looked at Lily.  
  
She was having trouble breathing.  
  
"Are you sure?" I asked.  
  
"Yes. Come here and I'll show you."  
  
I stayed put and looked at her, hoping it wasn't true.  
  
It WASN'T true.  
  
I know Izzy would never lie, but this person who sent the letter, I don't trust.  
  
It was just another prank.  
  
****  
  
(Koushiro's POV)  
  
"Ok here's the letter." I said as I turn around to face Matt.  
  
But he wasn't there.  
  
I went back to the room and he was just staring at her.  
  
Like a dog at his master's deathbed.  
  
I went back and brought the computer in the room.  
  
"Here." I said to him.  
  
****  
  
(Back to normal vision! ^_^;,)  
  
Matt turned to the red-head, demo he never left her side.  
  
Nor did he want to.  
  
He loves her so much to leave her, and he wants to spend the rest of his life with her.  
  
Izzy saw this and thought, "Wow. So very loyal."  
  
Then he thought that he would do the same thing for Alex.  
  
****  
  
Tai and Alex were playing one on one in the park which is now known as "DEATH PARK".  
  
({Dramatic music plays: Duh duh duhhhh!!!} Lily-san: Nabisco! Ding! xD)  
  
Agumon and Kittamon watched from a bench that was near.  
  
Of course Agumon was cheering Taichi on.  
  
(Playgirl Taichi: All right!! Lily-san: {Glomps Playgirl Taichi again} xD)  
  
Kittamon just watched and clapped whenever Alex made a goal.  
  
(Lily-san: Me don't know very much about soccer...xD)  
  
"{Makes a goal} All right! Who's da man!"  
  
"....{Sweatdrop}"  
  
"Ok, give those 20 bucks you owe me!"  
  
"What? I never agreed to something like that!"  
  
"Sure you did!"  
  
"I said if I win, you give me all the money YOU have, and if you win, I give you all the money I have."  
  
"Yeah so yuh owe me 20 bucks!!"  
  
"I only have $5." as she tossed her ponytail to the side.  
  
(Lily-san: Me don't know yen neither...T.T {Laughs at self} xD)  
  
"Just give it to me then!!"  
  
(Playgirl Taichi: You're in a very good mood... Lily-san: xD {Glomps Playgirl Taichi again} Quit interuppting the ficcy!! xD)  
  
"No."  
  
"What? But we made a deal!!"  
  
"I don't remember shaking on it!"  
  
{Playgirl Taichi: {Shakes} Lily-san:....xD {glomps him again})  
  
"{Sweatdrop; slumps} Swindled again..."  
  
"Should've played your cards right! {Smiles}"  
  
****  
  
"Ok, the time has come. Lily is getting weaker and weaker by the minute." said Cheryl.  
  
"But can't I fuck her first?"  
  
"Huh? Oh sure sure."  
  
****  
  
Brad continued to look down to the dungeon's floor.  
  
"I shouldn't have helpt Cheyl in the first place..." he said.  
  
"But then I wouldn't have met that wonderful girl, Lily...."  
  
Then he remembed her face, voice, and her smile with the kawaii dimples... (Lily-san: {Covers mouth} TAI!! -=-;,)  
  
All the jokes she tried to make.  
  
Now that he thought about it, he liked those jokes that she made.  
  
And she was so kind.  
  
He was known as Mr. Cool in his high school in America and everyone acted like he was God, but....Lily didn't.  
  
She treated him like an ordinary person.  
  
This confide his feelings for her.  
  
He's in love with Lily Chocinniwa. (Playgirl Taichi: Heck, he's Ro-- Lily- san: {Glomps him AND his mouth} Ignore him!)  
  
But he knows he can't have her.  
  
He's jealous of Matt, but does not seek murder upon him. (Lily-san: Or something like that. =P)  
  
Like in the past.  
  
He then tried pulling on the chains that held him against the wall.  
  
Only this time he was stronger than the last bazillion times.  
  
He almost broke free, but the weights (??) prevented him from achieving that goal.  
  
He tried again.  
  
Almost but not quite.  
  
The more he thought about Lily, the stronger he got.  
  
Then somebody walked in.  
  
"I hope you're not attempting to escape." said the smooth yet dangerous voice.  
  
Brad stopped trying to escape as Tory came in.  
  
He stopped and looked at Brad.  
  
"Aw. Pwetty boy wants to escape and save Wily! {Laughs} You're not gonna touch her!"  
  
"And what makes you think you are?" he said as he gave the boy a death glare.  
  
"Because I'LL be the one to take her innocence away."  
  
"You're sick. You're a sick bastard!"  
  
"WATCH YOUR MOUTH!" as it echoed through the dark and dreary (sp?) halls of the dungeon.  
  
"Why do you wanna save her anyway?"  
  
"I-I lo--I just have to!"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because she's my friend!"  
  
"No it's not. It's because you LOVE her!"  
  
Brad was stricken by this.  
  
"....."  
  
"See? I can see it in your eyes."  
  
"What do you know about love?"  
  
"I know what love is!"  
  
"No you don't!! You don't even know what it feels like..."  
  
"Yes I do. Love is when after you cu--"  
  
"Love isn't all about sex!! It's a feeling that you're a part of that person. Someone you hold dear in your heart..."  
  
"{Looks at watch} Happy hour is over. Remember, she will NEVER love a person like you. {Leaves}"  
  
"What makes you think she'll ever love YOU? After all the things you've done to her."  
  
He saw most of everything that happened that Tory done to her.  
  
How, you may ask?  
  
He's really Ron.  
  
Only he changed his name just to fool people.  
  
****  
  
Soon Alex and Tai were walking home with their Digimon.  
  
Then it turned dark, but they weren't scared.  
  
"Ow!"  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Something hit me in the back of the head!"  
  
Then a rock hit Taichi in the hair, demo he didn't felt it.  
  
(Lily-san: XD Playgirl Taichi:....)  
  
Other rocks/objects were thrown at him, but he didn't seem to notice.  
  
"Must've been your imagination...." as he shrugged.  
  
Alex looked back and saw nothing.  
  
"Hm...." as she looked behind her.  
  
By then Tai was ahead.  
  
"Alex! I just got a call from Izzy!"  
  
She looked at him and said, "Ok. Coming." as she ran.  
  
****  
  
Izzy had just hung up.  
  
He looked back in the room, and Matt was still there, bending his knees, feeling Lily's brown hair.  
  
Tears filled up his eyes.  
  
"When Lily's gone...soon Alex be will too...I can't stand the thought of being without her!!" he thought.  
  
****  
  
Matt looked at his one true love, his reason for living.  
  
He can't believe that she was leaving him.  
  
He didn't want to believe it.  
  
He loved her so much.  
  
If he could, he could switch places with her.  
  
All he wanted right now is her smile, her perkiness, all the things she had that he loved about her.  
  
(Lily-san: Etchii!!! Not like that)  
  
He kissed her on the cheek.  
  
She continued to stagger breath.  
  
"I love you," he said, though he knows that she can't answer, "With all my heart....even if you die, I'll still love you..."  
  
What?  
  
If she dies?  
  
He wanted to smack himself really hard for saying that.  
  
But it was the truth.  
  
He didn't want her to leave him for anybody or anything.  
  
He put his hand in his pocket, then he felt something.  
  
He took it out and unravled it.  
  
It was a picture of their first Valentine's Day together.  
  
~`*Flashback*`~  
  
It was Valentine's Day and Lily had just closed her locker.  
  
Matt caught her before she headed off to meet Alex at her locker.  
  
He grabbed her by the waist.  
  
"Hey there, Happy Valentine's Day..." he whispered in her ear.  
  
She turned around and said to him, "Matt, loco..."  
  
"Loco to you too."  
  
Though he had no clue what loco meant. (Lily-san: Loco is Spanish for crazy. ^_^;,)  
  
They gave each other a small kiss on the lips.  
  
"I got a surprise for you. But I'll give it to you after school."  
  
Then the tardy bell rang.  
  
They gave each other another kiss before they went to their first class.  
  
****  
  
During the day, Lily couldn't concentrate in class, but she pulled it off. (^_^;,)  
  
****  
  
"Hey Lily-san!!" said Alex, waving to the other brunette.  
  
"Hey Alex."  
  
"What's up?"  
  
"Nothing much."  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing, why? Did you tell Izzy that you LIKED him?"  
  
"{blushes} Lily!!"  
  
"You did, didn't you?"  
  
"...."  
  
"Ha ha!!"  
  
"No I didn't...end of discussion."  
  
She sweatdropped as Matt came into the scene.  
  
He snuck up and grabbed her from the back.  
  
Lily laughed as he grabbed her.  
  
"Matt!" as she looked in his blue eyes.  
  
They gave a small kiss.  
  
"I guess I'll see you this weekend maybe!"  
  
"Bye Alex."  
  
Then Alex left to meet Izzy to research more in the Digital World.  
  
"Ok, where's my 'surprise'?" she asked him.  
  
Then he pulled out a beautiful Tiger Lily and a pure red rose.  
  
"Thank you, Matt." she said as she took the flowers.  
  
"Your welcome, my Tiger Lily."  
  
Then he pulled out a love letter that said:  
  
'My Dear Tiger Lily,  
  
You make my heart beat like pounding drums. Your sweet scent drives me crazy. Whenever I look into those eyes of yours, I get lost within them. You are like an angel, too good to be true. I can't count the days I've felt this way. I can't remember life without you. I don't know how I even survived life without you. Your skin, smooth as chocolate. Your silky hair, waves through your beautiful face as the wind blows. Your voice is like an angel singing. I see you in my dreams, night after night. It feels so real, being in your presence. You're the first thing I see when I close my eyes. I love you with all of my heart, and I would never choose someone else over you. And when I hold you in my arms, I thank God that I'm worthy enough to be around you. Every time I'm around you, I feel like I'm falling in love all over again, and I never want to escape this feeling.  
  
I'll Love You Forever,  
  
Ishida Yamato'  
  
By the time she finished reading the letter, tears were in her eyes.  
  
She looked up at Matt.  
  
"And I mean every word." he said.  
  
By now, tears were coming down her cheek, and she was smiling.  
  
"Matt, you idiot." as she wrapped her arms around the blonde.  
  
Then they heard a camera flash.  
  
Lily and Yamato turned to see what produced that flash.  
  
It was Kari with her camera, with the others.  
  
"Looks like we caught something!!" said TK as he examined the picture.  
  
"Lemme see!!" said Davis.  
  
Takeru pointed on the picture, and Davis started to laugh.  
  
"Lemme see!" said Miyako.  
  
Everybody got to see, except poor Matt, on what was so funny.  
  
Lily was busy giving Davis and Takeru double noogies. (Lily-san: xD)  
  
Then Matt grabbed the picture, rolled it up into a ball, and stuffed it into his pocket.  
  
~`*End of Flashback*`~  
  
Then he noticed what was so funny.  
  
It seemed that he got er...yeah, you get the idea. ^_^;,  
  
He blushed at it.  
  
"M-matt?"  
  
He took the picture from view right away.  
  
"What is it Lily?" he asked with concern.  
  
"I'm dying, r-right?" as she tried to get out the words.  
  
Matt looked down.  
  
He STILL didn't believe it, but he can't lie to her.  
  
Then he looked at her again, tears were filling up.  
  
He nodded.  
  
Then tears started to form in her eyes.  
  
"I'm scared..."  
  
He took her hand and put into his.  
  
"No. You're not going to die. I love you too much for that to happen." he said.  
  
Then she smiled before she closed her eyes again, her hand limp.  
  
"Lily?" he asked.  
  
No answer.  
  
"Lily!! Don't leave me!!" he shouted.  
  
Izzy rushed in.  
  
"Matt what's going on??"  
  
"Lily's not answering!!!"  
  
Izzy looked at the brunette.  
  
She did look pale.  
  
He got down on his knees and felt her pulse.  
  
It was quiet for a moment.  
  
But to Matt, he could feel his heart pounding extrememly hard.  
  
"Please Lily-san...don't die..." he thought. "I love you...."  
  
Then a sigh of relief came out of Izzy's mouth.  
  
"She's still alive Matt. I thought you went to Jyou's class?"  
  
"I did, but I forgot how to do it."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Izzy can relate.  
  
If that were Alex, Izzy would forget everything that was important.  
  
"I'm gonna continue to check." as he left.  
  
By the time Izzy closed the door, Matt broke down.  
  
He just didn't want Lily to leave him.  
  
He loves her with all his heart.  
  
Then Alex and Tai, along with their Digimon, came inside.  
  
Of course they went in to check on Lily.  
  
"How's she doing?" asked Tai.  
  
Matt didn't want to answer.  
  
****  
  
Cheryl was busy with the recruiting the slave Digimon, Sora was getting her weapon ready to finally kill Lily once and for all, and Tory was training himself to beat anybody up to get what he wants. Espicially Yamato.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lily-san: I'm planning a chara death, but I don't know who...so I'll let you decide.  
  
Playgirl Taichi: Lily-san? Why are you crying?  
  
Lily-san: *sniffles* It's not important.  
  
Playgirl Taichi: Yes it is, tell me.  
  
Lily-san: Not in public though.  
  
Playgirl Taichi: Ok, well, please R+R for Lily-san. She's having an emotional breakdown here!  
  
Lily-san: *sniffles*  
  
Done at: Sunday, April 28, 2002 at 8:28:19 PM 


	12. Broken Heart, Broken Fate

Disclaimer:  
  
Playgirl Taichi: Lily-san does not own Digimon, but Toei does. Nor Alex, Kittamon, and her evolutions. Those are Jamie Bond's!  
  
Lily-san: This chapter is gonna be depressing.  
  
Playgirl Taichi: Like some of her other chapters. :D  
  
Lily-san:.....  
  
Playgirl Taichi: Gomen.  
  
Lily-san: Don't expect much funny stuff this chapter. I'm not feelng too good.  
  
Playgirl Taichi: She don't mean the things she did. Look at me! xD  
  
Lily-san:.......  
  
Playgirl Taichi: Oh boy...well on with the story.  
  
Lily-san: Oh, quick note. This is mostly going to be flashback and such and such, ok? ok. Oh yeah. Lily's sucidal, just like my rp chara. Got a problem? Deal if you're going to read this.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~`*Love's Eternal Bliss*`~  
  
~`*The Series*`~  
  
~`*Part Twelve*`~  
  
~`*Broken Heart, Broken Fate*`~  
  
That night Matt couldn't sleep.  
  
He turned to the side, where he was facing Lily.  
  
He listened to her breathing, she was still having trouble with it.  
  
Matt had dreamt so many times of spending the rest of his life with her.  
  
Being married, forever by her side.  
  
Joined souls living together forever.  
  
But he knew that wasn't possible if she didn't make it.  
  
He remembered when she first got sick, or when she was at the hospital.  
  
Of course everybody else was fast asleep, so he was basically the only one wide awake.  
  
Tears started to fill up his eyes, and slowly going down his cheek.  
  
Ever since he met that girl, he always wondered that what he felt was love. But now he knows for sure. He wants her to live.  
  
He started to sniffle, but it wasn't really that loud, but Lily did stir.  
  
He got up and sat by her side.  
  
He started to stroke her hair, giving each strand equal attention.  
  
He layed down by her, still stroking her hair.  
  
She continued to stagger breath.  
  
"I love you." he whispered.  
  
Then he noticed that she was freezing and that she had pushed the covers off.  
  
He reached for the quilt and placed it over the brunette.  
  
Then she stopped shivering.  
  
He layed his head down on the pillow, still looking at his beloved.  
  
He adjusted himself where Lily was in his arms and that her head on his chest, with his head on top of hers.  
  
Then he heard her sniffling.  
  
He held her closer.  
  
"It's ok...I'm here..." he whispered in his smooth, comforting voice.  
  
She grabbed his pajama shirt and sobbed into it.  
  
He patted her on the head, almost wanting to cry himself.  
  
"Matt..." she said, between her sobs.  
  
"Don't worry, I won't let you die. Even if I die myself, at least I'll know that you're ok." as he held her tighter, but not too tight.  
  
"I-I'm sorry..."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"F-for making you worry about me."  
  
"Lily, that's my duty. I have to worry about you. I love you, you know that?"  
  
"I love you too, Matt."  
  
"And nothing will destroy our love, do you understand me? Not even stupid little things. I'll love you forever."  
  
"An-and I'll love you forever too."  
  
He kissed her head.  
  
Soon Lily got comfortable and she fell asleep in Matt's arms.  
  
He just stayed on the bed with her. Then he too got cold.  
  
He got the quilt and put it over him, thus making him and Lily closer.  
  
He rubbed her shoulders, then her back.  
  
He was happy, just to be in her presence.  
  
Since the beach in Hawaii, he had convinced himself that he and Lily were destined.  
  
That soon they would be joined.  
  
Joined together, for even longer than death.  
  
He finally closed his eyes with those thoughts.  
  
"I love you." as he fell into a slumber.  
  
Matt didn't realize it but his hand went to her curves, stroking lightly.  
  
Soon it stopped.  
  
It was silent for the rest of the night, well unless you count Tai's snoring.  
  
****  
  
The next morning, Izzy woke up, freezing.  
  
"Why is it so cold?" he thought as he rubbed his arms.  
  
He looked outside and it was snowing.  
  
"No wonder...time to turn the heater." as he walked to the thermoneter (Sp?) to turn on the heat.  
  
Since he had to pass the guest room, he went inside to check on Lily.  
  
He saw Matt holding Lily close to his heart underneath the quilt his great- grandmother gave his mother before she passed away, and they were fast asleep. And it seemed Lily's breathing returned to normal.  
  
He smiled at the couple and closed the door.  
  
"She seems to be in good hands." he thought as he closed the door.  
  
He continued on his way to turn on the heater.  
  
****  
  
Lily was still laying down, while Matt watched her. She had fell asleep again.  
  
No matter what the others say, he would NEVER leave her side.  
  
"No. I love her too much to leave her." he told them.  
  
So they put him in charge of Lily.  
  
Then he noticed that her wrist was hanging from the bedside.  
  
It had a lot of slashes/scars on it.  
  
"Lily...." as he took her hand into his.  
  
He brought it close to his lips and kissed it.  
  
Then he noticed that Lily was crying, but silently.  
  
~`*Lily's Dream*`~  
  
Lily came straight into her room, before anyone asked her what was wrong.  
  
She shut the door and got something out of her backpack from when she was in the kitchen.  
  
It looked like one those really big knives that you cut tough meat with.  
  
She insert in her left wrist and slash it immediatly.  
  
Then she fell on the ground on her knees, crying and holding on to her wrist.  
  
"Why did that boy had to be mean? Why?" she cried softly and as blood trickled down.  
  
Lily grimanced, but somehow she knew that she was going to get used to it.  
  
****  
  
After finding out what Tai did in the Digital World, and after her mother and sister left her alone, she looked at her pillow.  
  
She put her right hand underneath it and was searching for something.  
  
She turned her left wrist around, where there was a lot of scars from previous events.  
  
Finally she pulled a rather long bloody blade.  
  
"I've never thought I'd used this again. I guess I was wrong."  
  
She put the point into her skin and slashed quickly.  
  
"Ow!" she said as quietly as she could.  
  
Blood trickled from her wrist, and started to drip on the comforter.  
  
Tears continued to come out.  
  
"I love you Tai...." she said as she resumed crying.  
  
****  
  
After she cried at her door, she went to her room and slamed the door.  
  
She got out the knife again and slashed herself again.  
  
"Why Matt? Am I really that bad of a friend?" as she cried and blood trickled down.  
  
~`*End Of Lily's Dream*`~  
  
Next thing Lily knew, she was in someone's arms and sitting up.  
  
She looked up and there was Matt stroking her hair and humming "Truly, Madly, Deeply" in his deep, smooth, comforting voice.  
  
"Hey, are you ok?" he asked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"It doesn't look like it." as he held her left wrist.  
  
She looked at it.  
  
"Care to explain it?"  
  
"I've been getting mosquito bites."  
  
"Sorry. Wrong answer."  
  
She looked at Matt.  
  
"Tell me the truth."  
  
She looked at her wrist again.  
  
"It's none of your concern."  
  
"Yes it is Lily. I love you, and you know I ca--"  
  
"Your just taking pity on me."  
  
"Lily, please. Tell me."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I'm concerned for you!"  
  
"Leave me alone and let me die! I deserve it."  
  
"No you don't. Don't say that."  
  
"Why? Afraid of the truth?"  
  
Then Tai, Izzy and Alex came in.  
  
"What's going on?" asked Tai.  
  
Then they noticed Lily's cut up wrist.  
  
"Lily? What happened?"  
  
She jerked her hand away from Matt's.  
  
"It's none of your concern. I'm as good as dead."  
  
"Yes it is! Lily!"  
  
"Lily, what are you talking about?"  
  
"I'm dying. And once I'm gone, everything will be all cheery again."  
  
"No it won't! Lily, get those thoughts out of your head!" as he shook the brunette.  
  
"Things would be worse."  
  
"Lily, please tell me what happened to your wrist."  
  
"I cut myself. Big whoop."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"It's none of your business. Now leave me alone."  
  
"No. I love you too much!"  
  
Tai was also going to speak up, but he backed down.  
  
Since he made a promise that he would never mention his love for her ever again, except to Kari, since that night.  
  
"Please, Lily, tell me why you cut yourself." said Matt.  
  
She looked up at him then at Tai.  
  
"You both know the answers. Figure it out for yourselves." she said.  
  
Tai looked down, trying his hardest not to cry.  
  
Matt started to think also. Then he looked at the brunette's eyes.  
  
Her eyes had tears in it. You can tell that she didn't want to cry, but she was.  
  
Then Matt held her close again.  
  
"I never ever meant to hurt you. And you know that. Right Tai?" he said as he looked at Tai.  
  
"....."  
  
"Well?"  
  
"R-right."  
  
Then he looked at her again.  
  
"I think I should leave." said Izzy, looking at his watch.  
  
"Yeah. Me too." Alex said as she went off behind Izzy. "Tai? You coming?"  
  
Tai looked at both Matt and Lily. How much he misses Lily in his arms! He wanted to hold her and say those things that comes straight from his heart. He didn't really understood why she chose Matt over him. But he wanted her to be happy.  
  
He then noticed that Lily was crying in Matt's arms, and he was doing everything in his power to comfort her.  
  
There were times where Tai just want to beat Matt down and take Lily back, but he held his ground.  
  
"I love you, Lily. You know I would never want to hurt you ever." he said in a supposed whisper.  
  
Tai knew his eyes were watering up, because he wanted to comfort the brunette, instead of Matt.  
  
"Tai!" called Alex.  
  
Then he snapped back to reality.  
  
"Coming." he said, before he glanced at his one true love.  
  
As he looked at her, he closed the door behind him.  
  
"I love you." he said in his mind.  
  
She looked at the blonde, then resumed crying.  
  
He stroked her hair as she cried and tried to calm her down.  
  
"It's okay. I'm right here to protect you."  
  
"Bu-but I'm dying, Matt." she said in between sobs.  
  
"No you're not. Koushiro's looking for a cure. Dammit! If Jyou were here, it would be a whole lot better."  
  
Soon, Lily stopped crying. Matt put her on the bed and placed the covers over her.  
  
Tears continued to come down her cheek though as she looked at him.  
  
"It'll be okay. {takes her hand and kisses it} I know it will."  
  
She didn't say anything, but she did sniffle.  
  
He leaned forward and kissed her on her forehead.  
  
"Now go back to sleep." as he gave her a reassuring smile.  
  
She smiled back, soon she fell asleep again.  
  
Matt sighed as he looked at her and sat back down.  
  
Then he looked at the fan which was steadily going.  
  
"I wish there was a way to cure her." he thought to himself.  
  
Then he looked around the room, looking for something.  
  
He found what he was looking for and put on the strap.  
  
"Good thing I got this other one." he said as he got out a piece of paper and a pencil out.  
  
Then he started to strum the guitar, making it up as he went along.  
  
There were times where he strummed too loud and Lily moved a bit. But she was practically sound asleep.  
  
He smiled at her and continued his business.  
  
****  
  
Soon he put down the pencil.  
  
"Finally. I thought I would never get done." he thought.  
  
He read the paper and made some markings on it.  
  
"She'll love this. I know she will." he smiled.  
  
Then he fold it up and put it in his music notebook he carries.  
  
Then Tai came in.  
  
"Matt. Izzy needs you." he said.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Uh...you know his big words confuses me!" as he scratched the back of his head, sweatdropped, and laughed nervously.  
  
"You know I wouldn't leave Lily. No matter what." as he looked at the sleeping girl.  
  
Tai blinked and thought for a little bit.  
  
"Then Gabumon needs you. Man! I get those two mixed up sometimes!"  
  
"Is he okay?"  
  
"Huh? Yeah. Go find out for yourself."  
  
"Okay. I will." as he stood up and put the guitar on the chair he was sitting on. "Hey Tai?"  
  
"Hai?"  
  
"Don't break this one."  
  
"{laughs nervously}"  
  
Then Matt left to go check on Gabumon.  
  
Tai looked out the door and looked both ways then closed the door and locked it.  
  
He walked to the bed, and sat down, looking at the girl.  
  
She was still stagger breathing.  
  
Tai leaned foreword and kissed her on the cheek.  
  
"I love you." he whispered in her ear.  
  
He stroked her hair numerous times.  
  
Tai sighed as he sat there, stroking the girl's hair.  
  
"I really wish you were mine again. You don't know what would I do if you died."  
  
He took her hand and rubbed it on his face.  
  
Then he heard Lily cough really hard, hard enough for blood to come out.  
  
He looked at her with concern in his eyes.  
  
Soon she stopped and she shoved off the covers.  
  
Then she curled up into a ball.  
  
He placed her head on his lap somehow, and continued to stroke her head.  
  
But she wasn't comfortable.  
  
She didn't know who was there so she just placed her head on the pillow she was on.  
  
Tai decided to lay down next to her.  
  
Again, he kissed her on the cheek.  
  
He really missed holding her in his arms. Kissing her, making sure she's near him.  
  
But, once again, fate had been cruel to him, he thought to himself.  
  
He "stretched" his arms over her waist, making her closer to him.  
  
He somehow turned her where she was facing him.  
  
He brought her closer to him.  
  
"I love you." he said again.  
  
Tai wanted to be with her, not just as a friend, but as her boyfriend again.  
  
He put the girl's head on his chest and was trying his hardest not to cry again.  
  
"No matter how many times your going to say it, she'll never say those words to you again. Only to Yamato." his mind mocked him.  
  
He squinted his eyes shut, trying to block out the green-eye monster.  
  
"She loves me. But just not in that way any more." he tried telling himself.  
  
"Yep, and she'll just treat you nothing special than how she treats Yamato." his mind said.  
  
"No! I can't be like that jack-ass Tory!" he said out loud.  
  
"No you can't be like Tory. Yamato is. He's just trying to lay her." the green-eyed monster taunted. "Now you don't want that happening to your precious Lily, ne?"  
  
"N-no. But I know he wouldn't do that."  
  
"Are you sure about that? Are you sure that he wasn't trying to lay her ANY point of time? Besides, your best friend is usually your worst enemy."  
  
Lily opened her eyes slightly.  
  
Tai froze for just that minute.  
  
She smiled and closed her eyes. Soon she was sleeping soundly.  
  
Tai brought her head closer to his heart.  
  
Tai reached for the quilt and placed it over them, but mostly on Lily.  
  
"You are my Tiger Lily." he said as he looked as her.  
  
"Yamato's Tiger Lily. Not Taichi's Tiger Lily. Not ever." the green-eyed monster.  
  
Tai tried to block out the comments.  
  
"Besides, Yamato stole your first crush. He's just after Lily just for the spite of it."  
  
"He didn't even like Sora." he thought, as tears slowly came down his cheeks.  
  
He snuggled with the brunette ever so lovingly.  
  
He stared at her as held her in his arms.  
  
"This is where she belongs in my life." he thought as he closed his eyes.  
  
Then he felt Lily getting more closer.  
  
This, obviously, made him blush.  
  
"She thinks you're Yamato." his mind said.  
  
"I don't care." as he hugged her tight, but not too tight.  
  
"TAI! YOU BETTER OPEN THIS DOOR!!!" shouted Yamato.  
  
This obviously startled him.  
  
"Calm down Yamato! Lily's sleeping!" he heard Alex say.  
  
A few moments later, and Matt came in with hatred in his eyes.  
  
Tai got up.  
  
Matt took Tai by the shirt.  
  
"What's your problem?" he asked Matt.  
  
"What were you doing?"  
  
"I was laying down with Lily! So what?"  
  
Matt shot him a death glare and was about to punch him when he heard Lily say, "Yamato-san?" sleepily.  
  
He glanced at the brunette who was laying down on the bed. He put Tai on the ground and sat down on the bed next to her.  
  
"You okay?" he asked.  
  
"I'm just hungry."  
  
"As usual."  
  
"{giggles} Hai..."  
  
Tai just pretty much stared at the girl laying down.  
  
"Chicken soup?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
"Coming right up." as he kissed her on the cheek.  
  
Soon he left the room.  
  
"How can he change moods that quickly?" he thought.  
  
Then Lily noticed Tai.  
  
"Hiyo." she said.  
  
He blushed inwardly and looked at the ground.  
  
"H-hi."  
  
"What's wrong? You look like you got ants in your pants!"  
  
He laughed.  
  
"Though there are no ants here. Or at least I hope not."  
  
Tai laughed again.  
  
"But that's besides the point."  
  
"Ah it's nothing." he smiled at her.  
  
"You're sure?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
"Ah fine. Be that way."  
  
He smiled at her again.  
  
Tai was about to sit on Matt's guitar when Lily said, "Hey big-butt! Don't break that! Or are you destined to become the great guitar breaker?"  
  
Tai looked at the guitar and laughed again.  
  
"No." as he pulled up another chair.  
  
Then Matt came back in with chicken soup in a bowl (duh...-_-;,) in a tray with a cup full of ice and Sprite.  
  
Lily sat up and said, "Thankies!"  
  
"Any time." he said.  
  
Matt and Tai stared at the girl as she ate.  
  
"What? Do I have a hell of a booger on my face? Crap." she said as she wiped her face.  
  
Matt and Tai both laughed.  
  
"Did I get it? No? EVIL booger....it shall be vanquished..."  
  
They laughed again.  
  
"Where's my slave? Where's my whip? Dammit you just can't find anything anymore, ne?"  
  
"I found what I was looking for." both Matt and Tai thought.  
  
"I need to get rid of this evil booger!! It's EVIL I say!" she said.  
  
By now, both bishys were cracking up.  
  
She drank some of her Sprite.  
  
"Why are you looking at me that way? I swear it was the penguin who stole your underwear, Yamato! You know I wouldn't do such a hentai thing!"  
  
You could tell they were having a blast...^_^;,  
  
Soon she was done.  
  
Yamato took the tray.  
  
"Careful with that."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Cause that penguin's still loose. And he's willing to steal your underwear even if you're wearing it."  
  
"{Laughs} But why the tray?"  
  
"Because you may fall and break Izzy's laptop. And boy. You don't want to see him when it comes to his laptop. Oy."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Er...{sweatdrop} I accidently put a virus on his comp..."  
  
"{Laughs} Typicial you."  
  
"Yes that's right. And don't you forget it!"  
  
"I surely won't." Tai and Yamato thought.  
  
Then she started to cough hard.  
  
"Lily! You okay?"  
  
"Does it look like it?" she said between coughs.  
  
Then she coughed up blood finally.  
  
Matt immediatly went to the bathroom, while Tai rushed to Izzy.  
  
Then Tai and Izzy came back in.  
  
Matt came back in with a towel to clean her up.  
  
Naturally, Matt blushed as he cleaned her up, because it was mostly on her chest.  
  
"Ooh crap." was all Lily could say.  
  
Tai and Izzy lift her up by the arms.  
  
"She needs to take a shower, cause she got blood all over herself and she can't take it alone." infered Izzy.  
  
Naturally (I LOVE that word *_*), Tai and Matt blushed.  
  
"I can take care of myself, thank you very much."  
  
"No Lily, you're ill. What if you were to fall down unconsious and we wouldn't know about it?"  
  
"....."  
  
"Exactly."  
  
"....."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Shutup Izzy."  
  
"...."  
  
"But Lily. You know that Koushiro's right."  
  
"I know. That's why I want him to shut-up."  
  
"But you need someone to...to watch you in the shower." blushed Yamato.  
  
"And I know who's gonna! Alex!"  
  
"But Izzy needs me to help. Get your boyfriend to do it."  
  
By now, Yamato was beet red.  
  
Tai was getting jealous again but he didn't show it.  
  
Lily looked at Matt.  
  
"Okay. Just as long as you'll turn around and don't look at me..." she said with a sweatdrop.  
  
Yamato just stood there like an idiot.  
  
"...Uh okay! Tai! I'm gonna need help."  
  
Now it was Tai's turn to blush.  
  
She walked out of the room and to the bathroom as she coughed up blood again.  
  
****  
  
"ARGH!!! WHY WON'T SHE DIE?!!!" Cheryl screamed on top of her lungs as she was about to pull out her hair.  
  
"Now you know how I felt when I tried to kill her. Damn you Yamato, you damn dumb blonde!"  
  
Cheryl ignored Sora as she was thinking.  
  
"I forgot! It takes time for her to die. She has to suffer. {laughs}"  
  
****  
  
"AHHH!!! STOP LOOKING TAI, YOU PERVERT!!!" as Lily covered herself with the shower curtain.  
  
"What? I'm just trying to wash your legs!"  
  
"......."  
  
"{sweatdrop}"  
  
"Tai, just wash her legs."  
  
"I can't! She won't let me!"  
  
"Lily. Let Tai wash your legs. They are covered in blood and God-knows-what else."  
  
"I can clean my legs myself!"  
  
Matt grabbed the soapy towel and jerked the curtain, of course both closing their eyes, and soaped up her legs.  
  
"There."  
  
"......"  
  
"What?"  
  
"GET YOUR HANDS AWAY FROM THERE!!!!!"  
  
****  
  
As Matt and Tai tried to clean Lily up, Izzy and Alex were trying their hardest to concentrate.  
  
"DAMMIT, STOP LOOKING THERE YOU DAMN PERVERTS!!!!" they heard Lily shout.  
  
Finally Izzy and Alex finally cracked.  
  
Alex and Izzy were just cracking up as Lily shouted at Tai and Matt.  
  
Then Turriririmon walked in.  
  
"What's so funny?" she asked Alex.  
  
Alex was to busy laughing.  
  
"Mew?" as she tilted her head in confusion.  
  
****  
  
A few hours went by and Lily finally came out with a towel wrapped around her body.  
  
Matt and Tai came out also, but they were soaking wet.  
  
"What happened?" asked Izzy, but he knew what, he just wanted to embarass them more.  
  
"Let's just say that Lily also gave us a bath also."  
  
"Man, if the neighbors were here, they'll call the cops for rape or something." said Tai as he tried to pour water out of his ears.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lily-san: ._.;; sorry for the LOOONG delay. I just have been busy. Hoped you liked this chapter. ^.^;;  
  
{Angel Yamato and the others appear unhurt}  
  
Lily-san: ANGEL YAMATO! *_*  
  
Angel Yamato: o.o; You were right as usual Koushiro....she did miss me.  
  
Lily-san: {huggles Angel Yamato as tears come out} I was soo worried!!  
  
Angel Yamato: ^_^;; well I'm okay and back to be the disclamier person again.  
  
Playgirl Taichi: {in casts and bandages} -_- Finally you came back. Lily- san was about to murder me...  
  
Lily-san: For one thing NOBODY sent me any yaoi ideas...so it was obvious they didn't like you no more....;-;  
  
Angel Yamato: {looks at the readers} Now look what you done. You made Lily- san cry. *sigh*  
  
Lily-san: But I will still do request stories. Only in these types of genre: Humor, Romance, and Action/Adventure. ._.; as you noticed I still need some learing on that....But ANYWAYS... e-mail me at A HREF="Tigerlily1987@aol.com"Tigerlily1987@aol.com/A! ^.^ E-mail me soon! 


	13. The Day Heaven Lost An Angel

Angel Yamato: Lily-san does not own Digimon, cept Lily and Turriririmon and them other people that you do not recognize from the show. Not even Alex and Kittamon and her evolutions. Those are Jamie Bond's. God, it feels good to do the disclamier again!!  
  
Lily-san: ;_; We could've saved you sooner but no one cared for you anymore. u.u Them cruel peoples.  
  
Angel Yamato: Well Lily-san, maybe they didn't have an idea.  
  
Lily-san: No. It's not that. It's the fact that no one likes me no more. *sigh* I'm just glad that you and the others are okay.  
  
Angel Yamato: What happened in the fic?  
  
Lily-san: Basically Lily's dying from an unknown disease and crap.  
  
Angel Yamato: Anything you have to say, Taichi-san?  
  
Playgirl Taichi: ::is still in casts and bandages:: No not really. I'm glad you're back also. ::grins::  
  
Lily-san: ANYWAYS. Hummers, I got something to say...but I can't remember....  
  
Hentai Koushiro: ::shakes head:: Typical Lily-san.  
  
Lily-san: ::sweatdrop:: Yep. Typical me! Oh! About requests (though I never recieved any, but that's besides the point), here's the layout I need from you if you want me to write a story for you:  
  
Couplings (if you have a made-up character, give me the name, age, personality, likes and dislikes, hobbies, and all that good stuff. And I will only do either straight or yaoi fics. NO YURI!!!!! !!)  
  
Bashings (I will NOT have any bishy bashing fics! -.- If i see ONE of them, I'll deny them right on the spot. Unless they have a VERY good point. Not just "oh because I just don't like him/her." Gimme a reason, dammit! I already gave my reason why I hate Sora. But not yet Jun-beast.)  
  
Plot (-.-; I can't write humor fics that well. i tried as you can see. it didn't work out well. If you have an idea for a funny part for your request story, please mention. Same thing for any genre. But I'm getting to that.)  
  
Genre (@_@; I tried to do drama well, though I think it's stupid. Not that I mind it and all, but I just don't like it. Now Romance....*.* as you noticed, that's my LIFE! ^.^;; I love romance. ._.;; Yeah I know I write lemons every once in a while. But sometimes it what makes the fic more interesting once you think about it. In fact that's like one of the biggest issues in today's society. @_@ oy...if I hear another lecture about that subject one more time, I will crack. But I won't write just lemon fics. Unless I'm just bored and high on sugar. Now for humor....I really try to be funny and crap but....-.-;; it probably doesn't work. Drama I can easily do. Go figure. Most of them are drama anyways. Now Adventure/Action....@_@; I don't have a problem with writing up an adventure and all, it's the action I have a problem with. Supernatural and Sci-Fi, hummers...I'll try on that. Those are the major genres I will do. Any others, I will reject unless you like give me the information I need)  
  
::drinks a glass of water:: And that's all! ^.^;; Quite long isn't it? On with the fic!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~`*Love's Eternal Bliss*`~ ~`*The Series*`~ ~`*Part Thirteen*`~ ~`*The Day Heaven Lost An Angel*`~  
  
For the past two weeks, Cheryl had been watching in the room, watching Lily suffer and laugh at her. And lately her hair's been growing longer and she's getting fangs. And her voice has been getting deeper.  
  
Sora and Tory are starting to back away from her since she started acting like a vampire.  
  
"What is it?" she asked one day.  
  
"N-nothing. Nothing." they said.  
  
"Okay. Fine."  
  
****  
  
Ron was panting upon the dungeon wall. He've been trying to escape, but with little success.  
  
"I have to get out of here! I have to save Lily!" he thought.  
  
A part of him was afraid of facing her after what he did in Hawaii. He really didn't mean it.  
  
He remembers how they first met.  
  
~`*Flashback*`~  
  
It was at a family picnic his family had with his dad's company.  
  
He was on the beach, watching the clouds when he heard a girl scream.  
  
He got up and searched the area, and it seemed that someone was trying to take off her bathing suit or something.  
  
Naturally he got up and walked over to them.  
  
"Hey! Let her go!" he shouted.  
  
The guy looked up at Ron and then at the struggling girl.  
  
She was crying.  
  
"What? You like her or something?" he asked in his gruffly voice.  
  
"So what if I do?"  
  
He gave him a death glare and dropped her on the ground.  
  
Then he just left to his buddies.  
  
Ron looked down at the ground.  
  
"You okay?" he asked her.  
  
All she did was nod and sniffle.  
  
"Hey, it's okay. He's gone now." he tried to comfort.  
  
She looked up at him with her teary brown eyes.  
  
"You sure about that?" she asked him silently.  
  
"Yeah. As long as I'm around, you won't be hurt!" he said as he raised his chest.  
  
She giggled.  
  
He smiled at her.  
  
"So what's your name?"  
  
"Lily. Yours?"  
  
"I'm Ron."  
  
"Nice to meet you." she smiled back.  
  
He caught himself blushing. "Nice to meet you too."  
  
~`*End Of Flashback*`~  
  
By now he was crying.  
  
"Lily...Lily...I love you..." he whispered to himself, hoping she would answer or even be around.  
  
Without even trying, the chains broke off and he fell on the ground.  
  
He tried to get up, but fell back on the ground unconsious. He was shivering since it was wet and cold in the dungeon.  
  
His tears fell on the dirty ground, crying for help.  
  
"Lily..." was his last word before he was KO'd.  
  
****  
  
Things weren't looking too good for Lily.  
  
She was coughing, and getting very bad stomach aches.  
  
And whenever she threw up, it gets worse.  
  
She's throwing up more and more blood.  
  
And Alex had been the same.  
  
Now Taichi also wanted to make sure she was okay.  
  
She was stagger breathing and looked at them.  
  
Tai and Matt got up and Matt asked, "Lily, what is it?"  
  
Tears started to go down her cheek.  
  
It seemed she mouthed, "I love you." but Matt wasn't sure.  
  
Then she passed out or so it seemed.  
  
Now Yamato and Taichi are panicaking and is threatening Izzy's manhood if he doesn't go to Lily immediatly (Lily-san: Or Taichi-san did....n.n;;).  
  
Yamato was bending on his knees staring at her, hoping she's okay.  
  
Koushiro placed two fingers on her neck.  
  
Time felt slow to Yamato and Tai.  
  
They can feel their hearts pounding.  
  
Their nerves gathering up, wanting to know if she'll be okay.  
  
Nobody blinked for that whole moment.  
  
"Please let her be okay." they thought deeply. "Don't take her away from us. Please. Espicially me."  
  
Koushiro's eyes were watering up.  
  
He couldn't believe this. He just couldn't believe it.  
  
After all they done to keep her as well as they could.  
  
After all the hours both Yamato and Taichi stood up. Just for her and nobody else. They didn't get rest, barely anything to eat, of course bathroom breaks, but after their bladders get full.  
  
All the times they both fought, just to take care of one simple girl.  
  
"Well Izzy? Is she all right?"  
  
Should he tell them? Should he tell that Lily is--  
  
"Goddammit Koushiro! Tell us! Before I knock the shit out of you!"  
  
He stood up and looked at her and mumbled.  
  
"What?"  
  
He looked at them and shook his head.  
  
"Tell us!!" as Tai grabbed his collar. "Izzy, if you don't tell us right this friken minute, I will give you the beating of your life!"  
  
Tears came down his cheek.  
  
"Well?"  
  
**** After a few minutes of unconsiousness, Ron just woke up suddenly and saw an angel standing before him.  
  
And he recognized her.  
  
****  
  
Tai put him down.  
  
"Tell us, what's wrong with her? Is she okay?"  
  
Izzy looked at her motionless body.  
  
He didn't have the heart to tell them. But he doesn't want to get beaten up.  
  
"She--she's...."  
  
"She's what? Goddammit Koushiro, tell us!!"  
  
By now Matt was about to punch Izzy himself.  
  
"Well?"  
  
He looked at them, with his teary eyes, giving them both eye contact.  
  
"I'm sorry to tell you this....but....Lily's....dead."  
  
Matt and Tai looked at him in shock.  
  
"You lying bastard. That's not funny!"  
  
Matt pushed Izzy out of the way and felt Lily's pulse himself.  
  
No pulse. None whatsoever.  
  
He fell on the ground.  
  
"No. This isn't happening." he said.  
  
Tai didn't want to believe it neither.  
  
He could feel tears coming down his cheeks already.  
  
"Something had to break in me if she died!" said Matt as he wept. "And it didn't." he sniffled.  
  
Tai was crying so much that he said, "Lily, why did you have to leave me? I love you."  
  
Matt heard this and turned to him.  
  
Naturally he got up and backed off, afraid of what Matt might do.  
  
He remembered when Matt found out whenever another guy loved her or even laid his eyes on her the wrong way.  
  
~`*Flashback*`~  
  
Tai, Lily and Matt were walking to the winter carnival, and Lily were holding her hands with him. (Lily-san: I mean Yamato! ^.^!)  
  
They walked up to the rollar coster.  
  
"Let's go on this one, Yamato-san!" Lily said happily.  
  
"I dunno...I don't want you to throw up on my shoes again."  
  
"Uh heh-heh...{sweatdrop} That's what happens when I have dairy products before a ride." she said.  
  
Tai chuckled and was busy staring at the girl.  
  
"Well, Tai? Are you going to back down too?" she asked with her hands on her hips and a smile.  
  
Taichi was snapped back to reality.  
  
"Uh yeah."  
  
"CHICKENS! TAI AND MATT ARE CHICKENS!" she shouted.  
  
Everyone near them looked at Tai and Yamato.  
  
They both sweatdropped, and laughed nervously.  
  
"Well I'm brave enough! Me first!" as she got in line.  
  
Both of them chuckled.  
  
"Typical Lily." Yamato said as he shook his head and smiled.  
  
****  
  
After the ride, Lily got off and rushed to Yamato.  
  
She was looking for him when she found them sitting down on the bench.  
  
She smiled and ran to them as if she was a little girl.  
  
Then she bumped into someone and he grabbed her.  
  
"Hey!" she said angerily.  
  
He turned around and said, "What is it you pretty little thing?"  
  
She gave him a look and procedded to her boyfriend, but he stopped her.  
  
"Hey. I want to ask you something you little hooker." he said as he grabbed her arm.  
  
"Lemme go!"  
  
"No. {Puts her against the Corn Dog truck} How much do you charge by the hour?"  
  
"Yamato!"  
  
Yamato turned around, as did Tai, and saw Lily and this stranger.  
  
"Hmm. Never heard of it. Are you American?"  
  
"So what if I am?"  
  
"Ooh...fiesty aren't we? I like them fired up."  
  
"Yamato! Taichi!" she called again.  
  
****  
  
When Yamato and Taichi heard their names being called, they got up and started to walk towards them, but the crowd kinda slowed them down.  
  
Then Yamato saw the guy trying to kiss her.  
  
Fury grew into his heart in that particular moment. He knew that Lily would never cheat on him, and that she was obviously trying to find a way out of it.  
  
Tai kinda looked at him and asked, "Yamato? Are you okay?"  
  
"I'm fine Taichi. Just a little pissed." he responded with his fists clenched up and grinding his teeth in anger.  
  
He walked towards the guy by pushing the people who got in his way by pushing them down on the ground.  
  
"Uh-oh." thought Tai as he followed. He somehow knew that what he's about to witness that he'll need to remember for a while.  
  
****  
  
"I'm not getting some. That's not good, you hooker." he said, getting angry.  
  
"So?" as she tried to get his hands away from him.  
  
"Damn, he's worse than Tory and Ron combined!" she thought.  
  
"So, I'm gonna get some from you. Even if it's by force." he said.  
  
Yamato walked up to him and tapped him on the shoulder.  
  
He turned around and Yamato gave it to him right on the kisser.  
  
He fell backwards and hit the ground.  
  
"Lily, are you okay?"  
  
She nodded. "Yeah."  
  
"Good." he smiled as he hugged her.  
  
Then Yamato felt a pull on his leg.  
  
"Damn! What is this obsession with my leg?" thought Yamato as he put the other foot on his face.  
  
Lily ran and hid behind Tai.  
  
Naturally he blushed.  
  
The guy was beating Matt up and after Matt was holding his bleeding nose, he (Lily-san: the hentai) went to Tai and said, "Give me that little hooker and you'll live."  
  
"She's not a hooker." said Yamato as he tried to get up.  
  
But he kicked him down onto the ground.  
  
"I say she is! If I say she is, then she is!"  
  
"I am not!" she said.  
  
Finally, as he was kicking Yamato, Yamato somehow grabbed his foot and twisted it.  
  
As soon as Matt twisted it, the guy screamed in pain and fell on the ground.  
  
Then Yamato stood up and Lily hugged him.  
  
"Are you okay?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah." he answered as the blood came down his face and as he hugged his girlfriend back.  
  
Then the cops came.  
  
"What happened?" asked the police officer.  
  
The guy woke up and was rubbing his head.  
  
"Hey! Look! It's Charlie the Child Molester!" said the second officer. (Lily-san: XD Sorry I couldn't resist!)  
  
They picked him up and put him in handcuffs.  
  
Lily looked at her koi with tears in her eyes.  
  
"Hey you." the first officer asked Matt.  
  
"Yes sir?"  
  
"Did you beat him up?"  
  
"Yes sir. He was trying to rape my girlfriend."  
  
Lily was looking down, slightly embarrassed.  
  
"Hey. {Whispers to Lily} He's cute."  
  
She mouthed "I know."  
  
Lily wasn't homophobic, unlike the rest of her family.  
  
"What's your name?"  
  
"Yamato Ishida."  
  
"Well Mr. Yamato Ishida, just so you know, you just saved your girlfriend from one of the most dangerous criminals in all of Japan."  
  
Soon the cops got into the car, with Charlie in the back glaring at Yamato and Taichi, and drove off.  
  
"Let's go clean you up." Lily said.  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
"Of course. I had everything under control!"  
  
"Suuuure." he said.  
  
"Uh heh-heh...{sweatdrop} Come on Matt. Tai. Let's go home, to a movie, or somewhere there aren't any scary people." she said.  
  
~`*End Of Flashback*`~  
  
"What did you say, Taichi Yagami?" as Yamato got up, with the same fury he had that day.  
  
He backed up till he hit the door.  
  
"Tell me. Tell what you meant by that!" he said, nearly shouting.  
  
"N-nothing." he said, his hand going to knob of the door.  
  
Yamato rushed up to Tai and started to choke him.  
  
"Tell me, bastard!"  
  
"Th-that I-I--"  
  
"That you what? TELL ME!"  
  
"{coughs} That I love her and why she left m-me."  
  
Yamato just sorta froze and resumed choking him.  
  
Koushiro finally got up and said, "Yamato! Stop! Is that what Lily wants to remember about you? {points to her}"  
  
He quit and looked at the girl, who was, surprisingly, still moving.  
  
It looked like she was trying to get up.  
  
He dropped Tai and went to her.  
  
"Lily? Sweetheart?" he whispered to her.  
  
She opened her eyes slightly almost on cue.  
  
He hugged her and started to cry.  
  
"Lily. I knew you weren't dead! I just knew it!" he whispered to her.  
  
Then he heard her crying.  
  
He looked at her, and tears were coming down her cheek.  
  
"Yamato-san?" she said, which more like a whisper.  
  
"Yes?" he said.  
  
It felt that only him and Lily were there in the entire world.  
  
"What is it, koi?"  
  
"I was so scared." she said.  
  
"It's all over. I'll protect you no matter what the cost is."  
  
Then she felt him kissing her cheek.  
  
"Yamato?"  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"I felt like we lived this moment before for some reason." she said.  
  
"Maybe in lifetimes before." he answered.  
  
Lily and Yamato looked around and it seemed that everything went dark.  
  
She clinged to him in fright.  
  
****  
  
"Lily?" Ron asked.  
  
She smiled.  
  
She kneeled down and kissed him on the lips, and, to him, it felt that she was actually kissing him, so he kissed back.  
  
Without realizing it, he was regaining his strength.  
  
"Now don't screw up again." she said as she disappeared.  
  
****  
  
"What is it, baby?" he asked.  
  
"I saw Ron."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I can't really explain it. I was kissing him. And I think I gave him some strength. Like I said, I can't really explain it."  
  
He smiled and hugged her, somehow knowing what she's talking about.  
  
****  
  
Koushiro and Taichi could not believe their eyes on what they just witnessed.  
  
After Matt hugged Lily, both of them, including the bed, disappeared!!  
  
"Wh-what just happened?" asked Tai in shock.  
  
"I-I don't know!" he answered.  
  
As if on cue time, Izzy got an e-mail.  
  
"You got Mail!" said Mr. Moviefone.  
  
He went to his computer and checked it.  
  
On the screen was Gennai as a chibi.  
  
"Gennai!" Izzy said surprisingly.  
  
"Hey there!" he said.  
  
Koushiro blinked.  
  
Then Taichi rushed where he was.  
  
"Izzy! You will not believe this! Oh hi Gennai."  
  
Gennai waved.  
  
"Alex disappeared!"  
  
****  
  
Lily was busy thinking, about where they are.  
  
"Lily? You okay?" Matt asked.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"How are you feeling?"  
  
"Better actually. Weird..."  
  
Then she noticed a bed with a girl on it, and she was sleeping.  
  
"Is that Alex?" asked Yamato.  
  
"It looks like her though." she said as she got up and ran towards her.  
  
Matt followed. (Lily-san: -.o; Yeah, he's gonna stay there all dazed and confused)  
  
****  
  
Alex got up and held her head.  
  
"Ugh...What happened to me?" she asked herself. "Wait a minute! I feel a WHOLE lot better!"  
  
"Alex!!" Lily shouted.  
  
Alex swung her head over to see the other brunette.  
  
"Lily?"  
  
****  
  
"I wonder what's going on." said Yamato.  
  
Then Lily and Alex felt a cold chill.  
  
They hugged themselves.  
  
Then they noticed a red shadow passed by them.  
  
"Huh? Alex, did you see what I just saw?"  
  
"I-I think so."  
  
"What are you guys talking about?" asked Yamato.  
  
"N-Nothing." Lily said.  
  
Then there was a powerful bright light.  
  
"Who the hell is that?!" Yamato asked as they covered their eyes.  
  
"Hey! Isn't any way to say thanks?" said a familar voice.  
  
"Nani?" Yamato asked.  
  
It was the same angel Yamato talked to before he found Lily in the Digital World.  
  
"Hey, do I know you?"  
  
"Yeah. now follow me."  
  
Lily, Alex and Matt exchanged funny looks.  
  
"Are you going to stay there and let that shadow attack you? Come on!" as he tugged on Matt.  
  
All three of them just blinked and got up and walked towards the light.  
  
****  
  
"Gennai, do you know what's happening?"  
  
"Well, I know that Myotismon is back and is in disguise."  
  
"But I thought we killed him."  
  
"Nope. It seemed that we destroyed the two puppets."  
  
"Who cares?! I would like to know about Lily and where she went!"  
  
Koushiro was also growing frustrated.  
  
Gennai blinked and continued on.  
  
"He's dressed up as a girl this time. Beware of suspicious looking blondes." (Lily-san: XD)  
  
Then they heard Mrs Izumi said, "Koushiro, why is the heater on?"  
  
They both blinked and sweatdropped.  
  
****  
  
Yamato, Lily, and Alex opened their eyes and realized that they crashed on the sandy part of the Digital World.  
  
They knew their backside was covered with sand, but they sat up and tried to wipe it off anyway.  
  
"Ack. Dirt. Ah choo."  
  
"Bless you, Lily."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
They looked to the right.  
  
They saw some of the dirt blowing in the opposite direction, plus they saw the covering of the base, unaware that it was the base Lily and Yamato were in before. (Lily-san: o.o; Alex doesn't really know about their previous adventures as you people can recall.)  
  
"Come on, Alex, Yamato san! {Takes his hand and starts to run}"  
  
They blinked and Alex ran with the other brunette.  
  
Yamato was being pulled so hard and Lily was running so quickly that he was actually flying. (Lily-san: xD!)  
  
"Lily! {sweatdrops} Slow down!"  
  
Lily did slow down and blinked as Yamato landed on his butt.  
  
"That's the last I'm gonna let you drive Lily." he said as he dusted his (Lily-san: pert ;) butt off.  
  
Alex finally caught up to them and saw what Lily was looking at.  
  
Soon Yamato joined the fun.  
  
Without realizing that they had brought their digivices, it started to beep but they didn't really hear it.  
  
Soon the dust cleared off and there were two figures walking towards them.  
  
Since the sun was bright and some of the dust still flew a little bit, they didn't really see them real well.  
  
But thanks to Lily's eyes, she recognized them.  
  
"Who are they Lily?" asked Alex.  
  
"Sora and Tory!"  
  
"Stop kidding Lily."  
  
"I'm not!"  
  
When they were close enough, Matt and Alex realized that Lily wasn't kidding, at least this time.  
  
They just stood there looking at the trio while wearing an evil smile.  
  
Lily grabbed Matt's arm for protection.  
  
:Screen freezes::  
  
Lily-san: ::having that announcer's voice:: What does Sora and Tory want with them? Are they there to fight? Or to finally make peace? And will Izzy explain to his mother why the heater is on? And will I stop asking these stupid questions? Find out next time in "Love's Eternal Bliss The Series Part Fourteen 'Darkness Takes Its Toll'"! ::feels like those annoying anouncer peoples:: ^-^;  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lily-san: FINALLY!!! @_@ IT'S COMPLETED!!!!! BWA HAW HAW HAW HAW!! Well at least this chapter that is. ^-^  
  
Hentai Koushiro: THANK GOD IT'S OVER! x.x  
  
Lily-san: Um,.........................................PEOPLE! REVIEW ME!!! I TRY TO REVIEW YOU, BUT CAN'T YOU RETURN THE FAVOR?! The only person who ever reviews me at all is Jamie Bond! I am very grateful for that too. The next person who reveiws me, e-mail me at Tigerlily1987@aol.com. And PWEASE visit mah home page at http://www.uttermadness.net/yamato. I'm thinking about putting a fanfic page there. But I have to see what it will look like though. That's why I expermi--  
  
Hentai Koushiro: O.O! What is the world coming to?!  
  
Lily-san: e_e...anyways. That's why it takes forever to make a page plus Site Gem is incredibly gay and insolent. So are the other website makers, so I heard. And I need a lot of html codes for a lot of stuff and stuff and please request a story! ::teary eyes:: You don't like me anymore! ;_; Well, hope you enjoyed my fic. More chapters to come once I got some ideas for chapter 14. x.o; Oh, here's the character death thingy.  
  
Sora: 1  
  
And you can only send one. ONE ONLY. NOT ONE MILLION OR SO. o.o; So yeah. Like I said, please visit my homepage at www.uttermadness.net/yamato. 


End file.
